Dauntless Born
by loveshay199
Summary: This is a AU on if Tris was Dauntless born. In the story Uriah and Tris are twins they are 14 years old and Zeke their older brother is 16 years old. This is also a FourTris story. Tris Pedrad is going to very very close with Uriah since they're twins. Uriah and Zeke Are going to be very Protective of her... especially when she starts having a crush on Four.
1. Chapter 1

Tris Pov:

_"Ezekiel Pedrad." I look at my older brother walk toward the 5 bowls. He takes the knife and slices his hand. He turns around in me and Uriah's Direction looks us in the eye and mouths "Sorry" Before he drops his blood in the Candor._

_He puts a cloth to his hand and walks towards the candor section and doesn't look back at us. I look at Uriah who is sitting next to me with a shocked expression on his face before Getting up and walking out the building. I sit by myself with a shocked and tears flow out of my eyes. Why did my brother what to leave me?_

Tris wakes up and instantly sits up. She puts her hand on her head before wiping the tears flowing down my face. Tris brings her knees to her chest and puts her head down and cries for a good 30 minutes before getting up and walking into Uriah's room. Tris slips in his room and gently closes his door. She makes her way through her twin's messy bedroom. Once she makes it to the bed she sits down and pushes her brother's shoulder.

"Uriah!" She whisper yells at him. She gives Him about 10 seconds before Punching his shoulder not too hard to leave a mark but hard enough to wake him up. Uriah instantly shoots up and rubs his eyes and looks around trying to wake up.

"Tris it's like 2:00 in the morning...What's wrong?" Uriah groans

"Do you think that Zeke's going to leave us?" Tris says as she starts crying at the thought of not being able to see her older brother.

"No Tris he wouldn't leave us he loves us to much to leave us on our own." Uriah says tiredly "Tris were going to be fine ,stop worrying...Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" He says while laying down with his arms open. Tris without hesitation lays down and snuggles into Uriah's chest.

"Night Uri"

"Night Tris." And with that the both almost instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

Time Skip

"TrissyPoo wake up i want to prank Zeke." Uriah says while jumping up and down on his bed. Tris groans and huffs but finally sits up and looks at her energetic brother.

"Okay what do you want to do to him today?" Tris says with a mischievous smile while she starts to think of some but then quickly realize that they did almost all of their good pranks and that this time it's should be better.

"I got it." Uriah says almost yelling "We should get shaving cream and put some on his hand both hand and tickles his nose with a when he tries to scratch his noes he will put shaving cream on his face." Tris looks at her brother in surprise that he actually had a good prank idea.

"Wow Uri that was the best idea you have ever had since the day we were born." Tris says walking into his bathroom to get his shaving cream but looks and sees that he has Nair and that smells weird so it would make the prank alot better.

"Wow it's great to know that my "Twin" really thinks so little of me." Uri says putting his hand on his heart in fake hurt. We look at each other and laugh before he looks at the Nair bottle. "Why do you have the Nair bottle I thought we were using shaving cream?" He asked

"Oh you know how shaving Nair smells weird?" Uriah nods his head. "Well I was thinking it would wake him up because its cold and it would make him smell weird." Tris says confidently

"Right good idea"

They walk out of Uriah's room and walks down to Zeke's room. Uriah opens Zeke's door and runs to the left side of the bed where his face is and Tris goes to the right side and grabs his hand. Tris squeezes out about half of the bottle on his hand Uriah starts using the feather to tickle his nose. After about 2 minutes Zeke puts the Nair on his face and he automatically shoots up and his eyes pop open.

Beatrice Natalie Pedrad and Uriah Zachary Pedrad YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Zeke says wiping the Nair off his face. Tris and Uriah look at each other before yelling and running out their older brother's room.

"Run!" They say in unison before going into Tris's room and locking the door.

"Best prank ever!" Uri says trying to catch his breath

"Yea totally" Tris says agreeing with her brother.

After about 10 minutes Zeke gives up on getting them and starts getting dressed for the Ceremony in like about 2 hours. They all go into their rooms and start getting dressed. Tris changes into her black leather pants and Tank top crop shirt. Once she's done she looks at herself in her mirror and decides that she looks decent, because she doesn't think that she's pretty at all. She laces up her combat boots and heads in her bathroom and turns on her flat iron and while she waits she brushes her teeth and puts on eye liner and mascara. Once she's done with her makeup she puts her in a pony and starts walking down stairs where her brothers are waiting for her.

"Come on Tris were going to miss the train because you decided you wanted to take all day." Zeke says as we jog over to the group of people waiting to go to the ceremony.

"But we aren't even late! You wanted to get here early because you wanted to talk to your "Girlfriend"." Tris says smiling.

"Can you keep it down people could hear you." Zeke says irritated looking around making sure that Shauna isn't nearby.

"So people don't hear what?" Shauna asked popping out behind Uriah with Lynn and Marlene looking at Zeke for answer.

"uh well ...Uh" Zeke says embarrassed and Uriah and Tris crack up while Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna stare at the twins like their crazy.

Time Skip to Ceremony

Tris sits at the dauntless section next to Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. Tris starts staring around looking nervous but stops when she feels someone grab her hand. Tris snaps out of her thinking and looks at who's holding her hand only to see that it's Uri giving her a sad smile. Before Tris could say anything a name gets called.

"Tobais Eaton"

Tris looks at the stiff and watches what he her amazement he doesn't hesitate when he chooses dauntless. She watches him walk over to them she notices that Marcus isn't very happy about what the stiff chose. After about 6 names being called she hears a name she's been scared to hear for the longest.

"Ezekiel Pedrad"

Zeke makes his way to the stage and the bowls. He cuts he's hand. Tris looks towards Zeke and is holding Uriah's hand so tight. Zeke moves his hand over the rocks when they hear a sizzle.

"Dauntless"

Tris didn't realize that she was holding her breath till she lets it go and runs out of her seat and jumps in Zeke's arms. She start crying a little before she feels her being set back on the ground, pulled into a tight embrace.

"I thought you were going to leaving us...Leaving me." Tris says crying not letting go of her older brother. Zeke kisses her forehead and looks down at her.

"I could never leave you and Uriah." Zeke says before letting go of her and hugging Uriah and other people before sitting down in Tris's spot.

"Hey that's my spot." Tris whines like little kid before crossing her arms over her chest. Before she could say anything else Zeke picks Tris up and plops her right on his lap. Tris Looks up at her brother and smiles and snuggles closer to him as the continue watching the ceremony.

After all the names are called all the dauntless initiates start running out the building and climbing the beams to the train tracks. Tris walks over and starts talking to her friends and her brothers.

"No Uriah Pansycake isn't coming back anytime soon." Lynn says to Uriah while Marlene and Shauna start laughing at the argument.

"Really this argument again?" Zeke says holding in his laugh. For about 5 minutes we talk and joke and mess with each other before the train comes.

"Hey Uriah i bet you my dauntless cake that I'll get on the train faster than you." Tris says confidently trying to win extra cake from her brother.

"You're on TrissyPoo." Uri says with a wink before getting in the running stance.

"Don't call me that!" Tris says before taking of running. Tris keeps running until she's by a button and she pushes it and hops in the train car. Tris looks down to see the stiff from earlier struggling to keep up so Tris decides to help and pulls him in the car. As she was about to walk away Tris is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey thanks for helping me...I'm Tobias." The stiff says shyly while putting out his hand to shake

"I'm Tris" Tris says smiling and shaking his hand. She turns around only to be greeted by my brothers and friends. Tris looks at Uriah and smirks

"Haha thanks for the extra piece of dauntless cake." Says laughing at her brother. Uriah looks at her and raises an eyebrow before looking at Tobais

"Who's the stiff?" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"Oh that's Tobias" I say gesturing towards him. Tris shifts awkwardly on her hip before getting bored. They all stay like that before Tobias starts speaking up.

"So you guys are all dauntless born?" He asked and says kind of stating the obvious. Waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "How do you all know each other.?" he says nervously. We look at each other before Zeke explains everything to him.

"Well Tris, Uriah, and I are all siblings and Tris and Uriah are twins they're 14 years old. They met Lynn and Marlene in preschool and I met Shauna when I was in 1st grade." Zeke says simply.

"Oh." Is all the stiff says before sitting down on the train car wall? Tris looks at Zeke and notice that him and the stiff are having a conversation and so are Marlene, Lynn and Shauna talking about some movie. She notices that Uriah is pretending to listen to them talk about the movie with a bored expression on his face. Before Tris knows what she's doing she runs and jumps on Uri's back.

"Ow Tris you should have given me a warning!" Uri says trying to regain his balance. Tris smiles and lays her head down on his shoulder.

"But what fun would that be?" Tris says kissing his cheek and puts her head back down on his shoulder.

"Trissy you're acting really affectionate today... Are you alright?" Uri says raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I'm fine I'm just glad that I still have my brothers with me" Tris says smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Guys it's almost time to jump!" A leader says to everyone in the train cars. Tobias stands up and walks over to the window only to see that people are jumping onto the roof of a building.

"We have to Jump?" Tobias gulps

"Yea it's the only other way to get into dauntless" Lynn says before jumping out. Tris turns and looks at him and grabs his hand.

"We are going jump on 3! Ready 1….2….3!" Tris says before running and jumping on to the building with Tobias. They both land on their feet. Tris lets go of Tobias hands as she makes her way to Uriah and Max standing on the edge of the building.

"Welcome Dauntless initiates I'm Max I am one of the leaders here in Dauntless and you guys have all mastered the first test today." Max says very sternly. "Your next test is jumping off this building. Thats the only way into Dauntless." Max says smirking at everyone. "Any volunteers?"

A/N: Should I keep going or…..?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"Welcome Dauntless initiates I'm Max I am one of the leaders here in Dauntless and you guys have all mastered the first test today." Max says very sternly. "Your next test is jumping off this building. That's the only way into Dauntless." Max says smirking at everyone. "Any volunteers?_

_Tris's Pov:_

Tris looks at the Initiates and notices that no one wanted to volunteer. Tris and Uriah both look at each other and smirk. Tris starts to think to herself.

_"It's time to scare the Initiates!"_

"No volunteers? Okay the Pedrad twins show them how its done. They are both 14 years old and have been jumping of the roof since they were 8. It's a shame that they are braver than you." Max says shaking his head at the initiates. Tris and Uriah both stand at the edge of building. Without hesitation they both look at each other and jump. On the way down both Tris and Uriah laugh and whoop as they hit the net. Tris lays on the net enjoying the adrenaline running through her veins. She sits up and looks at her twin and they share a laugh.

"Let me guess the initiates were too scared to jump?" Amar says Picking Tris up and setting her on the ground. Tris helps Amar steady the net so Uriah could get off.

"Yup." Uri says popping the P. "Yeah our own brother was even scared to jump." Uri says shaking his head and laughing, "He's such a Pansycake." Uri sits down in a computer chair and he starts talking to Amar. Tris looks around for another chair when she realizes that all the other trainers are sitting down in them waiting for the initiates. Tris looks around one more time for an extra chair and sees none, so without thinking Tris plops on Uri's lap.

"Really Tris? Really?" Uriah says gesturing at Tris sitting on his lap. Tris laughs and hugs her brother. Tris starts thinking that this is the longest shes been happy in a while since their parents died when they were 6.

**Flash Back:**

_"Tris don't shut me out please." Uri says with tears flowing out of his eyes. Tris sits in the same spot just staring at him while she's crying until he finally pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. Tris looks up at him to see that he's still crying too. Tris tries to speak but words don't come out. They sit there just in silence._

_"Uri…." Tris says softly laying her head on his shoulder looking at the door. Uriah turns his head and looks at her._

_"Yes Tris?" Uriah says with an emotionless staring at the closed door. Tris picks her head up from his shoulder and makes eye contact with him._

_"Can you promise me that no matter how mad or how upset we are at each other that we never push the other away? To always be there for each other….To always be best friends." Tris says looking at Uri. Tris sticks her hand out waiting for response._

_"I Promise." Uriah says shaking Tris's hand before kissing her forehead and plopping her onto his lap. _

Tris gets snapped out of her thinking when she hears yelling and a grey blurry blub is coming down from the net. Tris smirks when she remembers that Tobias is the only transfer from Abnegation. Tris sees that Tobias is met with Amar, Tris was about to go wish him good luck in train when she hears someone yell.

"First jumper Four!" Amar yells to the trainers keeping track on the jumpers. Tris didn't realize that she had a confused look on her face till she sees Tobias/Four smiling in front of her.

"Hey you okay?" Tobias/Four says waiting for a responses. Tris takes a moment to shake out of her thinking and smiles back at him.

"Yea I'm good just thinking…..So Four really? Like the number?" Tris asked curiously with an eyebrow raised. Four lets out a chuckle and smiles.

"Yes exactly like the number." Four says before walking away and going with the rest of the initiates that jumped so far. After about 20 minutes all the initiates have jumped and there all talking among themselves.

"Listen up initiates, Transfers go with Tris and Uriah they will be your trainers for part of stage one. Dauntless born you will go with me and Amar because you already know your way around." Max yells loud enough to let everyone know what's going on. "Let the Training begin." Max says before leaving with the Dauntless born. Tris hops off Uriah lap and walks over to the transfers.

"Okay Transfers I'm Uriah and this is Tris." Uriah says pointing to me before continuing saying what he was saying. "In stage 1 you will be ranked from Strongest to weakest you and the Dauntless born will be trained separately but will be ranked together. If you rank below the red line by the end of stage 1 you will no longer be Dauntless and will be factionless. You chose Dauntless and now we get to choose you….Any questions?" Uriah says in a low intimidating voice. All the initiates shake their heads no. Uriah smirks at Tris and begins to cross his arms over he's chest. "None?..." Uriah looks at all the transfers and says. "Okay follow us and let's go take a tour."

After Tris and Uriah show them most of the places they will need to know while they are here except for one very important that they are saving for last. They keep on walking to they reach the chasm. Uriah turns to Tris and she walks over to rock and faces everyone.

"This here is the Chasm! It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. Every year a daredevil jumps, don't make that same mistake." Tris says seriously while she makes eye contact with everyone standing there. "Alright who's ready to train?"

Time Skip to the Lunch .

Tris and Uriah finish up with the transfers in the training room and they start walking to the cafeteria. Tris grabs a plate and a tray and grabs her some food and sit down next to Marlene and Lynn. Tris isn't really close with Marlene and Lynn. Tris mostly hangs out with them because Uriah has a crush on Marlene and Zeke has a crush on Shauna. Tris just likes it just her and her brothers because they don't have to worry about drama. Tris has never been good at making like her brothers. Tris snaps out of her thinking when she hears someone say her name.

"Wait what's going on?" Tris says confused on what's going on.

"Nothing we just asked you how training was." Lynn says shrugging her shoulder as if it were nothing but before she can say anything Uriah sits down next to Lynn and gives Marlene a wink. Marlene starts to blush and she looks down.

"So what are you ladies talking about? The party Zeke and I are throwing tonight?" Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows at them. Lynn and Tris both roll their eyes while Marlene tries to cover up her blush. Tris stops for a minute and rethink what Uriah just said in her mind.

"Wait! Why are we throwing a party? And it's my house to." Tris says to her idiot brother who is eating dauntless cake. Uriah laughs and eats one more bite of his cake before wiping his mouth.

"A Candor or Dauntless party and oh whale its 2 against 1 we over rule you!" Uri says sticking his tongue out at her and gets up and throws his food away then leaves. Tris shakes her head and finishes up her food and leaves.

Tris walks to their apartment only to see Shauna on Zeke's lap. Tris tip toes over to the back of the couch and smirks. As she was about to scare her brother and his girlfriend, Uriah pops out behind her which makes her scream loud which, makes Shauna literally jump off of Zeke's Lap and ends up on the floor, while Zeke screams like a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL URIAH AND TRIS." Zeke and Shauna yells at Tris and Uriah while they are on the floor laughing on how Zeke screamed like a girl. Zeke death glares Tris and Uriah until the calm down enough to talk.

"Aye look my plan was to scare you two." Tris says pointing at Zeke and Shauna before continuing what she was saying. "Then bimbo over here scared me and who scared you guys and mad your little boyfriend over here scream like girl." Tris says trying to hold in her laugh.

"Hey I didn't scream like a girl…" Zeke says turning red from embarrassment and anger. Uriah starts laughing harder and Shauna chuckles lightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tris and Uriah share a smirk.

"Um yea you did!" Tris and Uriah said in unison. Tris and Uriah walk over to their chair.

"Did not!" Zeke yells. Uriah and Tris almost instantly laugh and then stop. Tris notices that she never asked Zeke and Shauna what's was going on between them. Tris raises and eyebrow at them and Shauna nods her head almost knowing what she's thinking and smiles.

"Oh yeah um…Zeke FINALLY asked me out." Shauna says reading Tris's facial expression. Tris nods her head and lets the whole situation go and gets up and walks into the kitchen and grabs juice out the refrigerator. Tris pours her some juice and walks back into the room to see Uriah is having another argument.

"Yes my brother is a Pansycake! It took him way too long to ask you out!" Uriah says insisting that he is right. Tris rolls her eyes and decides to join in on the arguments.

"Trissy isn't our dear idiot brother a Pansycake?" Uriah asked or more like begged Tris to agree with him. Tris sighs loudly and then thinks about how long it took him to ask her out and then thinks about how Uriah hasn't asked out Marlene. Tris taps her chin with her finger before sighing again. She was about to respond when Shauna interrupted her.

"Hey guys' people are going to be coming in like 20 minutes we should go put on layers." Shauna says getting up from Zeke's lap. Zeke pouts for a second and then gives her a quick kiss on the lips before she heads out the door.

"Look at Zeke all lovey dovey." Uriah teases while they all walk upstairs. Tris starts laughing then goes in her room to change. She starts thinking of all the possible truths she can think of and then one hits her like a ton of breaks.

_"Do you have a crush? If so what's the person's name?" _

"I don't have a crush do I?" Tris thinks out loud when certain handsome blue eyes and brown hair guy comes to her mind. Tris smiles then it almost instantly falls.

"Do I have a crush on four?" Trish asked herself slowly….

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews you guys are AWESOME and I like the constructive criticism:)


	3. Drifting Apart

_Previously:_

"_Do I have a crush on four?" Tris asked herself slowly…._

Tris's Pov:

Tris shakes her head out of the thoughts of Four and continues to put on extra layers of clothing on. She puts black sweat pants and sweat shirt over her crop top and leggings. She also puts her hair in a high pony tail and fix's up her makeup. She looks at herself on more time before walking downstairs to see everyone is there and they were waiting for her. Tris sits next to Lynn and Four.

"It's about time you finish getting dressed we've been waiting for you!" Zeke shouts taking a sip of his water. "Since I'm the oldest of this house I'll go first." Zeke says smirking looking around the room for his first victim.

"Marlene….Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asked smirking with confidence

"I don't trust that smirk so I'll go with….Candor." Marlene says smug

"Who is your crush?" Zeke asked grinning

Without hesitation Marlene takes off her jacket and looks around the room on who should go next. I start playing with my hands in my lap till I finally look up to see Marlene eyeing me with a smirk.

"Candor or Dauntless Tris?" Marlene asked

"Well I am the best here so I'll go with Dauntless." Tris says proudly and sits up straight in her chair waiting for her dare.

"I dare you to go the whole day tomorrow without your brothers." Marlene says smiling like that was the best day ever. Tris looks at Marlene and all the emotion from her face drops and her face becomes emotionless. Tris looks Marlene in the eye and shakes her head out of pain and hurt. Marlene knows it's hard for her to be without her brothers and that without them she's not herself. They to keep her sane. Tris notes never to forgive Marlene again because she feels that Marlene only did that to get closer to Uriah. Tris actually thought she was her true friend.

"Fine…I guess." Tris says with no emotion. She looks around to see that no one knows how she's feeling and no one knows she hurt and that's how she would like to stay. Tris looks around for someone to call on when her eyes settle on Four's.

"Candor or Dauntless Four?" Tris says emotionless as before

"Candor." Four says with a smirk. Usually she would come up with a good truth but after what happened Tris is still really upset.

"Who's your crush?" Tris says stealing her brother's truth. Tris looks in those handsome blue eyes and looks at that cute smirk….Wait what? Tris snaps out of her thinking and waits for Four to answer. Four takes off his shirt with no hesitation. Tris looks down at her lap and starts to think.

_"Who does he like?"_

_"Is it someone in this room?"_

Tris snaps out her thinking when she hears Four say Uriah's name.

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" Four asked looking over to Lynn and Marlene who are smirking. Tris looks at the them in confusion on what's going on. Uriah smirks and nods at them.

"Um dauntless duh I'm no Pansycake!" Uriah says being the cocky and childish guy he is.

"Well I dare you to ask your crush to go out with you tomorrow." Four says with a shrug.

"Easy" Uriah says walking over to Marlene who's blushing. "Marlene will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Uriah says trying to play it cool.

"How could I pass an offer like that up?" Marlene says leaning up and giving Uriah a kiss on the cheek. Tris starts trying to figure out what happen and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_"They don't want me around so they can go on their dates with the girls they like…Wow why couldn't they just have told me that they were going on the date? Do I bother them that much?"_ Tris asked herself thinking about why all this happened. Tris holds in her tears when finding out that her best friend/brother/rock doesn't have the balls to tell her that he wants his space. Tris finds herself getting up and walking toward the stairs when a voice stops her.

"Tris where are you going?" Uriah calls out to her. "The party isn't over yet it's just started!" Uriah says grinning like a love sick fool.

"I'm going upstairs….I'm tired" Tris says like an emotionless robot and walks upstairs not waiting for him to respond and she goes in her room slams her door shut and locks it and goes over to her bed and lays down while silent tears fall out her eyes. Tris cries and cries finally before she goes to sleep thinking about the words her brothers told her.

_"I could never leave you"_

_"I promise to always be there for each other."_

Time Skip to the Morning

Tris wakes up and it's like 30 minutes before her brothers wake up and decides since she has to spend the whole day without her brothers that she will make new friends and train for when she becomes Dauntless in 2 years. Tris brushes her teeth and hair and puts on some eye liner and mascara. Tris puts on yoga leggings and puts on a loose crop top. She goes to her full length mirror and grabs her combat boots and heads down stairs only to find that her brothers are sleeping on the couch with their girlfriends. Tris stops where she's at on the step and puts her boots on and ties them and tip toes to the door and closes it quietly before breaking into a run all the way to the knife throwing station. Tris starts throwing knifes for about 20 minutes when a voice startles her.

"Are you sure you should be here?" A voice says getting closer to the station she is at. Tris turns around to see its Four. Tris rolls her eyes and starts throwing knifes again hitting a bull eye.

"Why did you leave the party so early yesterday?" Four asked standing next to her watching her carefully. Tris stops what she is doing and turns her head so she's looking at Four.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Tris says bitterly making eye contact with Four while glaring at him.

"Ill answer your question when you answer my question…Deal?" Four says sticking out his hand to shake with her. Tris looks at his hands and turns away and starts throwing knifes again.

"Deal…I left because I wasn't in the mood to play Candor or Dauntless and yes I can be here because I'm training. Now answer mine." Tris says hitting a bull's eye again.

"Well I guess I buy what you're trying to say but I don't think it's the full truth on why you left but I'll leave you alone." Four says before grabbing her lightly pulling her to him. Tris looks up to see that their foreheads are almost touching and he leans in close to her ear. "If you ever need to talk just know I'm here for you…It's me saying thanks for helping me jump on and off the train." Four says before leaving her standing there shocked and her cheeks filled with blush.

_"What just happened?" Tris says in her head._

Tris continues to practice until she looks at the clock to see that it's time for breakfast. Tris walks to the cafeteria and notices that everyone is at the table laughing and having the best time. Tris would usually smile and be happy but to know that she can't be near her brothers makes her face fall into an emotionless mask to hide her emotions. Tris grabs her food and walks to find a place to sit. Tris looks up to see Four trying to wave her over to the table. She looks at him and shakes her head before leaving and heading towards the chasm. Tris sits and eats her food. When she's done she sits there and starts thinking.

Tris stays there for about the whole day. Tris didn't bother trying to eat lunch knowing that she has to sit by herself. Tris starts thinking about how her brothers probably don't even care she's gone and that she's not even missed. Tris starts thinking how the only person who actually made and effort to talk to her was Four. Tris is about to leave when she's eye to eye with Four.

"Hey I haven't seen you all day….Why didn't you sit with us at lunch or breakfast?" Four asked with hurt in his eyes. Tris looks at them a wonders why he looks hurt that she didn't sit with them.

"Because Marlene dared me to go the whole day without my brothers so I'm doing my best to stay away from them." Tris says Irritated "Why do you care anyways?" Tris asked with bitterness evident in her voice.

"Well I care because you're like one of my closest friends who I care about….." Four says not making eye contact with her as he starts rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Tris eyes become wide and shocked with his confession and begins to blush. It's awkward for a few moments before Tris sits down and pats the sit right next to her for Four to sit down.

"Sorry for being mean to you today…..It's just I'm not feeling like anyone really cares about me anymore and my brothers don't even want me in their lives anymore…..They rather have girlfriends." Tris says on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure that they care about you and of course they want you in their lives you're their sister." Four says trying to cheer her up a little.

"Yea you would think that but not once today did they ever try to make an effort to try to find me or try to see if I was okay….only you." Tris says with tears flowing out of her eyes and wipes them before continuing. "I feel like they planned this day to happen because they felt that I was in the way….if they wanted space I would give it to them but instead of telling me that they wanted a date with their girlfriends they decided to stab me in the back everyone knew and I'll never forgive them especially Marlene and Uriah." Tris says with venom coming out through every single word. Tris looks at Four who is looking down with a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry for not telling you Tris…." Is all Four says looking down at his lap. Tris is taken back and hurt by what he says but lets it go because he made in effort to make it right.

"I forgive you Four but please don't EVER hide stuff like this from me." Tris says sighing and smiling at Four. Four looks at her in complete disbelief.

"Really?" Four says grinning at her. Tris nods her head and smiles back.

"Yea really, only because you made the effort to make things right with me and…..Your like my best friend." Tris says smiling looking Four in the eyes. Four smiles then it turns in the a slight frown,

"I thought Uriah was your best friend?" Four asked slowly

"Yea keyword "Was" but you more than showed how much are friendship means to you and you've been there for me since the day we met." Tris says grabbing his hand and interlocks fingers and smiles at him. Four looks at their joined hands and blushes a little bit.

"Good because you're my best friends too… on one condition." Four says smirking cockily

"What's your condition?" Tris asked rolling her eyes and sighing playfully.

"You have to sit with me at dinner." Four says with a serious face expression and continues to talk. "It's really not fun without you…Pleaseeee Tris?" Four says pouting like a little kid.

"Um sure but I'm not going to talk to anyone other than you." Tris says letting go of his hand standing up turning to leave the chasm before turning around to face Four. "You coming to dinner or not?" Tris says with a cocky smirk.

"Coming." Four says standing up and walks over to Tris. "Bet you your dauntless cake I can beat you to the cafeteria." Four says getting in the running position.

"You're on number boy." Tris says smirking getting the position as well. Four shakes his head and smiles at Tris.

"You ready?" Four asked

"Of course!" Tris says "1"

"2" Four says looking at Tris

"3" They say at the same time running to the Cafeteria.

Time Skip to Cafeteria

Tris and Four both make it to the cafeteria at the same time. Tris and Four look at each other and laugh. Tris puts her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. After about 5 minutes of trying to catch her breath she stands up and look up to see Four staring down at her smiling.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tris asked getting into line while grabbing a tray.

"Nothing…Just that was one of the most fun I've had in a while." Four says grabbing a tray and plate. Tris looks at him and smiles as she starts putting food on her tray. They grab their food and head to the table where everyone else is. Tris stops for a second looks at the table and walks to the end of the table where Four is and sits next to him. Tris ignores all the eyes on her and starts eating her food.

"Hey Tris where were you this morning and afternoon?" Shauna asked taking a sip of her water. Tris looks up and shrugs her shoulders and finishes chewing her food before responding.

"Doing stuff." Tris says flatly before continuing to eat. Shauna looks at her waiting for her to elaborate but Tris just continues to eat her food. Zeke stares at Tris suspiciously.

"What kind of stuff?" Zeke asked irritatingly squinting is eyes at her trying to understand where she was. Tris makes eye contact with Zeke and rolls her eyes and laughs bitterly.

"Why does it matter where I was? Did any of you come and try to find out?" Tris asked hypothetically speaking. "Because if any of you actually cared and looked for me, which none of you did you would know I was sitting by the chasm…..But It doesn't matter right because as long as you guys had your dates then it wouldn't matter where I was….what great friends and brothers I have." Tris says sarcastically looking everyone in the eye except Four. Everyone looks at her in utter shock. Tris gets up and starts walking before she pauses and turns to Four.

"Told you that they didn't care." Tris says flatly walking out of the cafeteria crying her eyes out. Tris runs to her house and shuts the door and goes upstairs into her parent's room locking the door and begins crying. 1 hour later she hears her brothers come into the house. Tris sits on the bed and turns on the TV to find a home-made video of Uriah, Zeke, and her as little kids. Tris and Uriah were 5 and Zeke was 7. Tris starts crying when she hears what they say about her.

_"Zeke what do you love about your sister?" asked her son who is laying on the couch with Tris sleeping in his arms._

_"She is the bravest girl I ever met in the wholes wide world. She's is the bestest sister anyone could ever ask for!" Zeke says in his kid voice._

_"Uriah what do you love about your sister?" asked her other son_

_"Shes me bestest friend I gots! I wuv her so much! I don't know whats I do wit out me sister, shes me other half." Uriah says walking over to Tris and kisses her on the cheek._

Tris turns off the video once she hears her brothers come up the stairs. Tris hears them go into her room looking for her. Tris hears Uriah curse and walks out and try's to open up their parents room door. After a couple times of not being able to open the door Uriah starts banging on the door.

"Tris open the door!" Uriah says yelling through the door. Tris rolls her eyes and picks up a magazine and starts reading it.

"Um I'm kind of busy right now but um you can try again later!" Tris says smirking. "No promises, I probably still won't open the door! So why don't you take this time to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Tris says yelling through the door.

"Tris please I want to talk to you!" Uriah says begging a desperate tone. Tris laughs bitterly at her brother and makes it sound like she's thinking.

"How about NO!" Tris says angrily

"Tris we don't understand why you're so mad at us!" A frustrated Zeke says through the door. Tris gets up from the bed and opens the door with fury raging in her eyes. Zeke and Uriah looks at her and Uriah tried to speak but Tris cuts him off.

"Wow you still don't get it huh?" Tris rhetorically asked her brothers. "I'm mad! No I'm angrily! No Furious at you guys because you both planned for me to leave you guys alone knowing I have anxiety about our parents! You didn't care though! Your both selfish and only care about yourselves! You had your girlfriend dare me to leave you alone for a day! And you want to know the funny thing?" Tris laughs while crying angry tears. "I would have let you guys have your time if you asked…..All you had to do is ask…" Says looking at both of her brothers in disappointment. She turns to Uriah and shakes her head in shame. "You broke our promise…and I-I don't think I can forgive you for that." Says crying looking at Uriah. Tris was about to turn away when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Tris I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong but please don't turn your back on us where sorry!" Tris turns around to see both her brothers have tears in their eyes. Tris looks at them for a minute. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I still don't think you understand why I'm upset…I find it funny how you guys didn't think twice about making a plan to get rid of me. It's also funny how you didn't think once about me until Four made me come to dinner. To set it all off is that you had this all planned out and not once did you think about how it would hurt me! I bet if I never had brought it up….you wouldn't have told me…..So no I won't forgive you!" Tris yells angrily. Tris starts walking away again but this time she stops herself and turns around one last time.

"I hope on my faction test I get a different faction then this one…Maybe Candor because at least ill know I can trust them….Maybe amity because there too nice to hurt anyone. I want to just go somewhere other than here because apparently 5 people, 2 of them being my family want me to leave! Maybe that's just what I'll do." With that Tris walks in her room and slams her door and starts to cry and cry and cry. Tris hears Uriah punch the wall before going into his room and slamming it shut while he sobs. Zeke just shuts his door. Tris gets up 2 hours later and walks downstairs to get something to drink when she hears a knock on the door. Tris opens the door to see Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn standing outside the door.

"Hey um are the guys here because we haven't talked to them since dinner." Marlene says worriedly. Tris looks at them emotionless before pointing towards the stairs. Lynn looks at Tris angrily before exploding in anger.

"Tris what the hell? We make one mistake and now you can't talk to us? We thought we were your friends!" Lynn yells at Tris. Tris rolls her eyes and looks at them with a bored expression.

"Are you done?" Tris asked flatly before waiting for a response. The girls nod their heads and she continues talking, but this time her voice is filled with venom." Right I got stuck on the "thought." part to." Tris says shaking her head in disappointment. "See if you were my "Friends" you wouldn't have asked me to stay away from my brothers for a day because you guys felt I was "In the way"! If you were my "Friends" you wouldn't have known and remembered I have anxiety and that my brothers are the only people who help me be sane and calm me down. FRIENDS don't plot a plan behind the other friend's backs! If that's what you guys call a friendship I DON'T want anything to do with you…..And I know you guys didn't come to see if I was okay you came for my brothers...If you were my "FRIENDS" you would come to see if i was okay not them!My brothers are upstairs." Tris says emotionless walking upstairs but pauses and turns around.

"You might want to grab a first aid kit…..there's one under the sink in the bathroom I heard Uriah punch the wall and maybe one of you guys should bring them both some Dauntless cake." Tris says softly about to go upstairs when Shauna's voice stops her.

"Why are you helping us I thought you were mad at us?" Shauna asked softly looking at Tris. Tris laughs a bit and looks all three of them in the eye.

"I may be indescribably mad at them and you guys…..But that doesn't mean I don't care about my brothers! And if you guys were really my friends you would know my brothers takes priority over friends…But then again let's face it we were never friends, you only hung out with me because of my brothers." Tris says in a hurt tone. "Do me a solid and take care of them" Tris pause "And if you don't do it for me do it for them." With that Tris goes into her room and starts trying to fall asleep but can't when she realizes she misses her brothers but quickly dislodge that feeling and pushes it to the far back of her brain and shuts her eyes.

Time Skip to Next Day

Tris wakes up to birds chirping and sunlight shining on her face. Tris smiles and then her smile drops when she starts to remember what happened yesterday. Tris starts to feel a part of her missing like her other half. Tris starts thinking about how hurt Uriah looked yesterday before she said she wanted to leave. She remembers him crying at every word she said and looking in his eyes to see the pain in them. Tris also starts to think about how Zeke looked yesterday as well. Zeke looked the same way he did when their parents died. Tris shakes the thought and puts on sweat pants and a sweat shirt before going down stairs to see Uriah eating Dauntless "O" 's with his right hand bandaged up and Zeke looking all depressed on the couch watching TV. Tris grabs a bowl from the cabinet and grabs the Dauntless "O"'s from Uriah.

"I really am sorry for breaking our promise. I feel so horrible and I'm sorry for being selfish! I'm sorry for everything Tris I can't-"Uriah says cutting off his own sentence breaking down in to tears I've never seen before. Painful tears like he just watch someone die. "I can't do it without you Tris...You're my other half you're my glue that keeps me together, you're my best friend and I'm so sorry I didn't see that I was being a jerk to you… I'm sorry Tris please forgive me." Uriah says wiping his tears out of his eyes. Tris gets up and grabs a paper towel and walks back to the table and gives him the paper towel while sitting down next to him. Tris sighs for second before responding.

"It's really hard for me to be mad at you because you're my twin and basically me in another body…I decided that I'm going to forgive you-…" Tris says being cut off by Uriah hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. Tris pats his back awkwardly, Uriah notices that she isn't hugging her back he pulls back with a face of confusion.

"I thought you forgave me why are you acting like you haven't?" Uriah asked with a hurt face. Tris looks at him and calls for Zeke to come to the table. Zeke sits across from them but doesn't look her in the eye.

"I decided that I will forgive you guys….everyone….But I don't trust you guys anymore and if you want to have the relationship we had before you're going to have to earn my trust back…..I still love you guys and I'll always be your sister but just not as close." Tris says with a sad smile. Uriah nods his head understanding and gets up and leaves. Zeke sits there a second in shock.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday about leaving us?" Zeke asked clenching and clenching his fist. Tris nods in response. Zeke gets up and heads for the door and doesn't look back. Tris lets out a breath and sighs before she starts thinking about how shes going to tell Four she might leave Dauntless.

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in like 2 weeks I feel so bad :( So I decided to update an extra-long chapter;)**** because I felt bad. Also I had writers block so I didn't know how I wanted the story to go because I wrote down in my notebook a whole lot of things so it took me a minute to update. But yea so I'll try to have an update this weekend and if I don't feel free to PM or review some ideas you would like to see happen next or things you want to happen. Anyways HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the late update but since school is ending I'm getting a lot of homework so I decide that I'll start updating on the weekends and make them longer and I feel really bad because I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I was having writers block….Also guys I would REALLY love if you would put your input on what you want to happen in the story because this story is for you guys. This is a Fourtris story but I'm not going to make them love each other right away I want it to build up. Thanks guys for the reviewsJ ! Hope you enjoy

_Tris's POV:_

_Previously:_

_"I decided that I will forgive you guys….everyone….But I don't trust you guys anymore and if you want to have the relationship we had before you're going to have to earn my trust back…..I still love you guys and I'll always be your sister but just not as close." Tris says with a sad smile. Uriah nods his head understanding and gets up and leaves. Zeke sits there a second in shock._

_"Did you really mean what you said yesterday about leaving us?" Zeke asked clenching and clenching his fist. Tris nods in response. Zeke gets up and heads for the door and doesn't look back. Tris lets out a breath and sighs before she starts thinking about how she's going to tell Four she might leave Dauntless._

Tris gets up from the table and walks out the house and starts heading for the cafeteria. On the way to the Cafeteria and Tris walks past the chasm only to hear two familiar voices. Tris stops and turns around and starts to walk closer to the chasm and hides behind a big rock.

"Come on Uri! Zeke said that Tris forgave us why are you acting so depressed still?" Marlene asked Uriah with confusion evident in her voice. Tris moves closer so she can see Uriah and Marlene. Tris looks closer to see Uriah's depressed face with redden eyes and tear marks on his cheek.

"Wow…" Uriah says trailing off as he rolls his eyes and starts to leave when Marlene grabs his wrist which makes him stop. Uriah turns around turns to look at a hurt Marlene.

"Wow what?!….Why are you acting like this?" Marlene yells a little with tears flowing out of her eyes. Tris stands there in shock on how Uriah's handling this.

"My TWIN is leaving us….most importantly she's leaving me! All because of some dumb date!" Uriah pauses with anger and hurt filling his body. Uriah looks Marlene in the eye before continuing laughing bitterly. "You want to know the worst thing about all of this is? Not but 4 days ago I gave Tris a piggy back ride and I asked her why was she so happy. She kissed my cheek and said _"Because I have my brothers with me." _"Uriah yells with tears flowing out of his eyes. Tris feels herself on the verge of tears. Tris turns her head to look at Marlene to see hurt and jealousy evident in her face. They all stay silent for a couple of minutes before Uriah breaks it.

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to have a twin….And you NEVER will! Maybe we shou-"Uriah was cut off by Marlene's outburst.

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me?" Marlene yells with anger and hurt running through her. Uriah looks at her one more time before getting ready to leave.

"Marlene don't get me wrong I really really like you but I don't think that…..I should have a girlfriend right now and I DON'T want a girlfriend right now, I just want to be alone. Uriah says before kissing her cheek and walking away not waiting for a response. Tris stands there shocked at her brother and smiles slightly at the thought of how important she is to her brother. Tris starts walking and smiles sadly at the memory of her and her brothers when she runs in to someone.

"Sorry I didn't see you there…Tris?" A familiar voice asked helping her of the ground. Tris dust off her pants a looks up to see that it's Four.

"Hey Four." Tris says smiling at Four.

"Hey where were you at breakfast?" Four asked confused as he and Tris start walking to the pit. Tris looks at him and smiles sadly.

"Um listening to Marlene and Uriah break up." Tris says with guilt evident on her face. Four looks over at Tris with a confused look then grabs her hand and intertwines them together. Tris looks at intertwined hands and smiles.

"So that's why they weren't at breakfast…"Four says as the confusion leaves him. "So why did they break up?" Four asked becoming confused again.

"Oh yea…So yesterday I let it be known that I knew about the plan they made to go on their dates. Then Uriah and Zeke came home and they didn't understand why I was so mad at them and I told them why and told them I don't if I can trust them anymore and if they want to have the relationship we had they have to earn my trust back and I told them I'm thinking about leaving dauntless….Uriah broke it off with Marlene because he's he blames himself for us not even really being as close and he misses me and Marlene doesn't understand and is acting very jealous for some odd reason." Tris says calmly looking down. "Was what I did with my brother's right?" Tris asked feeling a bit guilty because she also feels like she broke the promise with Uriah. Four stops walking but doesn't let go of her hand.

"Tris you and your brothers were always close…especially you and Uriah right?" Four asked Tris waiting for a response. Tris nods and Four continues. "Why throw that all away because they messed up 1 out of 100 different times. I'm not saying that you have no reason to be mad at them because you do have every reason to but I'm saying that you should make up with your brothers because it's the first time they messed up that bad so I think that you should at least try to build a relationship with them."

"Thanks Four I really needed that." Tris says hugging Four before kissing him on the cheek and waves before taking off in run looking for Uriah. Tris starts thinking about what Four said.

_"Why throw that all away because the messed up 1 out of 100 different times."_

Tris looks at the pit to see Lynn, Marlene and Shauna sitting at a table talking. Tris starts walking to the table when Marlene looks up at her and rolls her eyes.

"Hey guys have you seen Uriah I really need to talk to him." Tris says impatiently bouncing her knee while tapping her finger on the table waiting for a response. Marlene looks at Tris with full on hatred and jealousy.

"Why should we tell you? You were the reason Uriah broke up with me!" Marlene spits with a voice filled with venom and envy. Tris looks a little taken back and scoffs at her old friend and shakes her head and starts to laugh bitterly.

"Jealous much? You know before all this Marlene I really, really thought that we were friends…" Tris travels off and shakes her head before continuing. "But it's clear that you never wanted to be my friend because you genuine thought I was a cool person, but because of my brother. I trusted you, all three of you guys only to find out that you were never really my friends." Tris says with anger and hurt evident in her voice. Marlene starts to look guilt then looks down at her lap dropping eye contact with Tris. Tris gets up to turn away when Shauna grabs her wrist, which stops her in place.

"Tris that's not tru-"Shauna is cut off by an anger filled Tris.

"That's not true? That's funny and also a lie! Who did you come over to see yesterday when you were worried about not seeing them in like 2 hours? Who were the ones who came up the plan to triple date and who came up with the plan for the truth or dare...?" Tris says while tears start to cloud her vision. "Because I know for a fact the last ones weren't my brother's plan because that was a too smart of a plan to be one of them. You say it's not true but in reality it is and I have nothing to say to you guys…" Tris says as she gets up and starts walking to her house. Tris walks to the house and hears music blaring really loud. Tris sighs before walking inside the house and heads straight for Uriah's room.

"Uriah!" Tris says while banging on the door loud enough to hear over the music. Uriah's music gets turned down and Uriah opens the door. Tris looks up at her twin to see her has a straight face but his face looks like he's been crying. Tris walks in he's room and sits down on his bed and pats the spot next to her.

"What do you want?" Uriah says flatly walking over to Tris and sitting next to her. Tris sighs and starts feeling a sharp pain in her heart while she looks at her brother to see how depressed he is.

"Um…Can we talk?" Tris says as she turns and sits crossed-legged on his bed to look him in the eye. Uriah looks up at her and nods his head. "Uriah do you hate me?" Tris says playing with her hands in her lap.

"Wait w-what?! Why would you EVER think that?!" Uriah says clearly offended mixed with confusion and hurt evident in his voice. Tris looks up at him in shock on his outburst.

"Because I'm a hypocrite and the worst sister ever! I'm the reason you broke up with Marlene." Tris says feeling bad and hurt. Uriah laughs a little and looks at Tris in amusement with his eyebrow raised. Tris looks at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Because I was thinking about how I saw you "Attempt" to hide by the Chasm while me and Marlene where talking." Uriah says smiling a little bit bigger.

"Oh...Wait you saw me?"

"Yea you were never really the best at hiding…pranking was always your strong suit…"Uriah says looking at his Tris who is smiling back at him. Tris looks at Uriah and sighs.

"True…back on topic. I feel like a hypocrite because I was so mad about you breaking the promise that I broke one to, And I'm sorry for breaking the promise to never push you away no matter how upset I am." Tris says starting to cry. It gets silent for about 5 minutes. Tris still doesn't hear a response and was about to get up and leave when she feels herself being lifted and sat back down but only on Uriah's lap. Tris smiles big and pulls Uriah into one big hug.

"You know that I'll always forgive you and I'm sorry too…I really missed you Trissy-poo…Please don't leave me again. Tris can we please have our relationship we had before this mess?" Uriah asked with a voice full of hope. Tris nods her head and snuggles closer to Uriah and lays her head on her brother. Uriah laughs but doesn't pull away.

"I really missed my pansycake of a brother." Tris says smirking.

"Pansycake of a brother? You didn't have to be so mean and talk about Zeke when he's not even here." Uriah says shaking his head in fake disappointment. Tris punches her twin in the arm playfully. "Ow Tris that hurt!" Uriah says as he starts to fake cry and wine like a 2 year old.

"Lol you're a Pansycake and weak…Wow how are we even twins?" Tris says smiling and feeling a lot better about her relationship with Uriah. _1 down 1 more to go._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. Also thanks for helping me with the ideas it really helped. So I plan to update the story more frequently when I'm out of school which is next week Thursday…So I should start updating every 3 days during the summer so I hope you will continue to read my story. I'll try to make chapters longer because I'll have more time to write and won't be so stressed about finals. **WARNING: (This chapter deals with Suicidal thoughts. I am in no way trying to make fun of anyone with depression or anything. I am sorry if I offend any of you that are reading it is not my intention. I am writing this based what has happened to someone close to me and they were okay with my sharing it in the story through my story.) **

Fourtrisudamnsexy: Awe thanksJ and that's pretty cool that you can relate to this story. Also yes I do have a brother and we are twins and we have an older sister and 2 younger sisters so my brother and i are really really close.

Dauntless Asian: I LOVE all of your reviews! Your reviews always seem to make me laugh or smile. Also I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the ideasJ

Guest: (the guest that started with the love this) Thanks for the ideas I hope it's somewhat like you planned it to be.

Anonimous: Thanks for review I really appreciate itJ

sarah88 (Guest): Awe im sorry the story made you cryL also thanks for the review it means a lot and I hope that you continue to read my story.

_Previously: _

_"Pansycake of a brother? You didn't have to be so mean and talk about Zeke when he's not even here." Uriah says shaking his head in fake disappointment. Tris punches her twin in the arm playfully. "Ow Tris that hurt!" Uriah says as he starts to fake cry and wine like a 2 year old._

_"Lol you're a Pansycake and weak…Wow how are we even twins?" Tris says smiling and feeling a lot better about her relationship with Uriah. 1 down 1 more to go._

Tris's Pov:

"Well Tris when a girl and a bo-…" Uriah is cut off by Tris punching him in the arm again but this time a bit harder. Uriah laughs and looks at his twin. "Hey you asked I'm just trying to answer your question there's no need to get all feisty." Uriah says smirking while he rubs his arms. Tris shakes her head and lays down on Uriah's bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Well you didn't have to be such a smart ass I wouldn't have to punch you…Anyways I'm bored we should do something." Tris says as she moves on to her side facing Uriah. Tris starts thinking of things they should do. Tris snaps her fingers and sits up. "We should rent a movie and eat dauntless cake as a family." Tris says hinting at Zeke to see if Uriah knows where he is.

"Yea that sounds great, how about I go get the cake and movie because you might get some lame girly movie and you can find Zeke." Uriah says smirking slightly. Tris notices it and rises and eyebrow at him before responding.

"Sounds like a plan lets meet back here in like 1 hour? And hey no I wouldn't, I would pick like big hero 6 or Home since I haven't seen them yet." Tris says confidently while she open's Uriah's bedroom door and starts walking down the stairs.

"See what I mean girly…And yea see you in an hour…..love you Tris!" Uriah yells out to me as he starts heading toward the cafeteria. Before he's completely out of ear shot she yells back that she "Loves him to". Tris starts to look for her brother in the dauntless born bunks and in the Transfer room. Tris looks everywhere she can think off a looks but still can't find Zeke. Tris's heart starts beating faster be Tris runs toward the lunch table where Lynn and Shauna are sitting.

As Tris nears the table she notices that Shauna is reading a piece of paper and tears are streaming down her face. Lynn moves closer and starts to read it too and tears flow down her eyes as well. Tris slowly walks to the table and looks at them in confusion.

"Hey guys have you seen Zeke I've been looking for him for about 30 minutes straight!" Tris practically yells as she shifts impatiently on her leg. Lynn looks up at her and more tears cloud her eye as she hands Tris an envelope with Zeke's handwriting. Tris nods her head and walks to a different table and sits down and starts reading the letter.

**_Tris,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't been the best brother lately and I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't wanted because you're always wanted and always needed. I failed Mom, Dad, Uriah and most of all you! And I'm sorry for that…I want you to make up with Uriah because you guys need each other! Your each other's whole world please don't ever forget that._**

**_I can't do this anymore Tris, there's nothing here for me as long as you're mad at me. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't think I can go on… Please believe me when I say I love you and with all my heart because it's the truth. I just don't want to hurt you anymore…This way I can't' hurt you anymore._**

**_-Zeke Pedrad_**

Tris finishes the letter and she's already crying her eyes out. Tris rereads this 4 times over and over again. Tris rereads it for a 5th time but one line sticks to her like glue.

_"I just don't want to hurt you anymore…This way I __**can't**__ hurt you anymore"_

Tris finally gets what this letter means and almost instantly drops to the floor and cries for a good 5 minutes. After 5 minutes Tris starts coming to her senses and starts trying to think where would her try to hurt himself at when its hits her like a ton of bricks.

_"The Chasm"_

As the words leave her mouth she instantly gets up and sprints all the way to the Chasm where she finds Zeke standing at the edge of the chasm with blood shot red eyes and tears running down his face. Tris slowly walks over to Zeke.

"Zeke please! Please don't leave me….You told me that you could never…Please!" Tris says with tears clouding her vision and a scared expression on her face as she stares at Zeke. Zeke turns around and looks shocked to see his little sister. Tris walks slowly moves towards him and grabs his arm and leads him over to safety.

"Tris what are you doin-…" Tris cuts him off and slightly squeezes his hand. She looks at him and tears begin to slow down but don't completely go away.

"The real question is why you are here?" Tris asked as she looks at Zeke in the eye and scoots closer to him. Zeke stays quite for a while they sit there in tension filled silence. Zeke final breaks the silence with a sigh and Zeke looks her in the eyes.

"I failed everyone and I hurt the most important girl in my life right now, all because I made a mistake that coasted me 14 years of a relationship with my baby sister." Zeke says looking down in disappointment in himself and starts to laugh bitterly. "But as much as I wanted to leave this world…. I couldn't because all I kept thinking about was if you and Uriah." Zeke says starting to bring his knees to his chest and tears come out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Tris for trying to leave you and for not being the big brother that I was supposed to be for you. I love you so much…" Zeke tells Tris while he wipes his tears from his face. Tris is silent before responding.

"I love you too Ezekiel Marcus Pedrad and no matter what you do ill always love you! You never once failed me. You never once made me feel like you haven't done your job as my big brother. When I read your letter the only thing that was going through my mind was that my big brother isn't okay and I need to find him..." Tris starts crying harder and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't care about that argument or nothing I only cared about you! I forgive you for everything…But I want you to promise me something." Tris says before kissing her brothers cheek and giving him the biggest hug. Zeke smiles and automatically hugged her back.

"Thanks for forgiving me… and um what's the promise?" Zeke asked while he pulls her onto his lap. Tris smiles a real smile and leans her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Promise me that before you make the decision to leave this world or have any suicidal thoughts that you will let me know so we can work them out together as a family." Tris looks up at Zeke and grabs his hand. Zeke smiles and nods his head.

"I promise that if I'm feeling depressed or if I'm having suicidal thoughts that we will talk and work them out as a family." Zeke promises Tris. Tris sighs in relief for a while before she starts to think of what could have triggered him being so depressed.

"Hey Zeke is one of the reasons you were depressed was because you were thinking about our parents or…" Trails off trying to see where else he was feeling depressed about.

"Um yea and I also felt like I wasn't growing up to be the young man that they wanted me to be." Zeke say calmly trying not to get upset and too deep into the depressing thought. Tris nods her head and tries to think of ways to help her brother. Tris is brought out of her thoughts when Zeke asked her a question.

"Did you hear me?" Zeke asked Tris with an eyebrow raised. Tris shakes her head and waits for Zeke to tell her what he said. "Well I wanted to know how Shauna looked before you came to look for me." Zeke tells Tris as if it was nothing to him when it clearly means a lot to him. Tris tries to think back to what she looked like. But all Tris remembered were tears.

"I don't remember because I was too busy crying my eyes out….Why?" Tris asked curiously looking at her brother who is looking nervous. Tris hops off her brother's lap and offers her hand which he takes and the both start walking.

"Oh well if um you don't mind… I kind of want to talk to Shauna so she doesn't think I'm dead." Zeke says in a begging tone and worry filling his eyes. Tris smiles and nods before giving Zeke a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Go…I'm kind of late to a movie and cake with our lame pansycake of a brother." Tris says before parting ways with her brother who is taking off for Shauna and Lynn's house. Tris starts walking to her house to only find Uriah sleeping on the couch watching big hero 6. Tris smiles and grabs a blanket and puts it on top of him. As she was about to go upstairs she hears Uriah say something to her.

"Stay down here with me please Trissy…." Uriah says softly while patting the spot next to him. Tris takes a second to decide and walks up stairs and puts on her dark maroon shorts and her black tank top and walks back down stairs and lays down next to Uriah.

"Ugh finally you took forever." Uriah says in a sleepy voice as he pulls Tris closer and gives her some cover. Tris laughs and kisses Uriah's cheek and turns around and faces the other way. "I Love you Uri" Tris says before heading into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you to Trissy."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone hope you all are having a great week and stuff! So I'm FINALLY out of school which means I have more free time to write. Also I promise the chapters will be longer since I will have nothing else to do while I watch my siblings. So I plan to update like 2 chapters a week starting next week Monday. If I don't update 2 chapters than I will make really long chapters. Yea that so sorry about my rambling. Also there is **_A LOT of FOURTRIS3 _**this chapter. **_(This chapter isn't very long but expect a longer update Monday or Tuesday)_**

FourTrisudamnsexy: Lol wow you have a lot of siblings :) that's really cool and I wish my siblings didn't fight but we do but hopefully it brings us closer in the future.

DauntlessAsian: Lol so my siblings names are Christopher (my twin/ brother), Delaney (5 year old/ sister), Alexandrea (12 year old/sister) and Bria (my 18 year older sister) and then there's me and I'm Shawnte (16 years old) Together our parents call us the ABCD'S haha XD. What's your sibling's names?

Guest: Yay! I really am very grateful for the idea you gave me :). If you have any more ideas or anything feel free tell me anytime. And thanks for the review it means a lot.

Sarah88: I'm glad that you like last chapter it was one of my favorite to write. I plan to have a lot of Fourtris this chapter so yea Hope you enjoy!

Firebooks00: Awe thanks and I guess you will have to find out by reading the story :)

_Previously:_

_"Stay down here with me please Trissy…." Uriah says softly while patting the spot next to him. Tris takes a second to decide and walks up stairs and puts on her dark maroon shorts and her black tank top and walks back down stairs and lays down next to Uriah._

_"Ugh finally you took forever." Uriah says in a sleepy voice as he pulls Tris closer and gives her some cover. Tris laughs and kisses Uriah's cheek and turns around and faces the other way. "I Love you Uri" Tris says before heading into a dreamless sleep._

_"I love you to Trissy."_

Tris's Pov:

Tris wakes up to snoring coming from two different directions. Tris sits up and rubs her eyes to see that on the left of her on the other couch Zeke was sleeping and snoring loudly and to her right Uriah is snoring softly but drooling badly. Tris starts to laugh as she looks at her brothers having a good sleep. Tris starts to smile and gets off the couch and goes upstairs and changes into black leggings and a black tank top. Tris walks downstairs to the kitchen and starts cooking pancakes. When Tris is finish with making breakfast on cue her brother's wake up and run to the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!" Uriah and Zeke yell in unison and sit at the table waiting for their food. Tris shakes her head and laughs and goes to the cabinets and gets out three plates and starts putting pancakes on plates with syrup hands her brothers their plates. Uriah and Zeke start in hailing them like they haven't eaten in years.

"OMG Tris these are some slamming pancakes!" Zeke tells Tris with a mouth full of pancakes. Uriah nods his head in agreement and gets back to eating his pancakes. Uriah and Zeke finish their food and puts their dishes in the sink and say thank you to their sister before heading upstairs. Tris cleans up her dishes and things she used to cook. By the time she was done her brothers were done getting ready and they all walk out the house together.

"Hey guys I really need to go talk to some people so ill meet you guys at home before dinner okay?" Tris tells her brothers as the walk towards the pit. Uriah and Zeke raise an eyebrow at her and shrugs it off and kisses her on the cheek.

"Lol who are you going to be meet? Some mysterious boy who you have a crush on?" Uriah says laughing at the thought of his baby sister talking to some boy. After a couple of seconds Zeke joins in and starts laughing hard to. Tris laughs a little guiltily before pushing Uriah's shoulders lightly and playfully. Her brothers finally stop laughing and they start heading towards the Pit. Tris walks toward the training center when she sees Four punching the Punching bag. Tris walks over to him and taps him one the shoulder.

"Holy Shit don't do that Tris." Four says as he tries to recover from his little scare. Tris giggles a little bit before walking over to the knife throwing station with Four trailing behind her.

"Lol sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted talk to you because we haven't talking in like 2 days," Tris says while she's throwing knifes at the target. Four picks up knifes and throws it at a different target.

"True…..So did you make up with your brothers yet?" Four stops throwing knifes to looks at Tris. Tris looks at him as well and sighs debating on tell him about the whole Zeke thing.

"Um…Yea I made up with Uriah first and that went well…Were close again…" Tris says about to throw another knife when Four grabs her arm and takes the knife and puts it down.

"So you made up with Uriah, what about Zeke did you make up with Zeke?" Four asked looking her in the eyes. Tris shifts on her leg uncomfortably and looks down. Four moves closer to her and brings her chin up to him. "Tris what happen? You know you can trust me." Four tells her smoothly and calmly.

"Well so yesterday Uriah and I wanted to rent a movie and watch it as a family. So I looked for Zeke everywhere and couldn't find him and I looked for you to see if you had seen him because you guys are like best friends but I couldn't find either of you." Tears start to fall out of her eyes and she takes a deep breath before continuing. "So I look for Marlene, Lynn and Shauna because they all are still close with him. I get there and Lynn hands me a letter from Zeke saying how he wanted to leave this world. So I reread the whole letter like 5 times then I finally get a clue where he was. So I go to the chasm and see his standing at the edge and I talk him off and we talk about why he wanted to leave and now were close again." Tris says wiping the tears out of her eyes. Four pulls her into a hug and then pulls out.

"Hey see I told you everything would work out." Four winks at Tris and then a look of confusion becomes evident in his face. Tris looks at Four in confusion and is about to ask him why he is looking at her like that but then Four answers her. "How did Uriah take the whole Zeke thing?" Four asked Tris with a serious face. Tris eyes go wide and she starts to think about how Uriah doesn't even know.

"Ww-ell I d-didn't tell him….yet" Tris starts to stutter a little bit in guilt. Four looks at her and gives her a sad smile.

"Tris you need to tell him…If you don't and he finds out from Lynn and Shauna or even Marlene. He might never forgive Zeke and or he might be upset that you didn't tell him." Four says as calmly as he could. Tris nods her head in understanding that this could really hurt Uriah's and Zeke's relationship considering that Uriah puts Zeke on a high pedestal.

"Yea that makes sense…Thanks for being such a great friend and for always being there for me." Tris tells Four before getting up on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. Four starts to blush a little bit. Before Tris can turn around to get back to throwing knifes Four grabs her arm and pulls her close to him.

"I told you that I'd always be there for you…" Before Tris can process what Four said he tilts her chin up and kisses her softly. Tris is shocked at first and begins to kiss him back slowly. They both pull away and both blush softly. Four grabs her hand and intertwines them together. Four and Tris walk out of the training station and walk towards Tris's house.

"So what do you want to do today…training doesn't start back up until tomorrow" Four asked Tris looking down at her. Tris smiles and starts to think about how she didn't see Big Hero six yet.

"Hmm want to go to my house and watch Big Hero Six?" Tris says shrugging as if it doesn't bother her if he doesn't want to hang out with her.

"Yea sure sounds fun." Four says letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm over her shoulders as they walk to her house. Tris unlocks the door and they walk in and they both sit on the couch. Tris grabs the remote and turns on the movie. During the movie Tris lays her head on Four's shoulder and Four wraps his arm around her shoulder.

Tris starts thinking through the whole movie how they fit together like a puzzle and how this little crush is becoming bigger. Tris didn't realize how out of it she was because she hears Four calling her name.

"Hey Tris the movie is over. What do you want to do now?" Four asked Tris while muting the movie so he could hear her talk. Tris starts thinking and decides they should play a game to get to know each other better.

"Umm we could play 20 questions." Tris suggest while picking her head off of his shoulder and moves her body and sits cross legged on the couch so she could see his face. Four shifts his body to the side and nods his head in agreement.

"Okay I'll go first." Tris says smiling mischievously. Four raises an eyebrow at her and Tris smiles innocently. "So why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Tris asked Four with an eyebrow raised.

"Um pass….So what's your favorite color?" Four asked Tris trying to get off the topic on why he wanted to leave Abnegation to go to Dauntless. Tris sighs and starts to think of her favorite color.

"Um a Dark blue" Tris says smiling thinking about Four's eyes. Tris starts to blush even more when Four looks at her in confusion. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Tris asked Four trying to change the subject.

"Well I guess I like hanging out with you and Zeke." Four says before smiling at Tris, before he starts to play with his hands while he thinks of a question. "What's it like to be Twin?" Four asked.

"Wow…No one has ever asked me that before…Well its…" Tris stops and thinks about the question before continuing to answer. "Well being a twin is just like having a best friend but it's more than that it's like a part of you, its your other half. When that part of you feels something you feel it as well. It's a connection that no one but the twins would understand." Tris tells Four. Four looks at her in Awe. Tris has a confused look on her face but disappears into a smile when Four smiles at her.

"Wow Tris who knew you could be so deep." Four says teasing Tris slightly before laughing a little bit. Tris gasp in fake hurt and pushes Four's shoulder playfully.

"Aren't you a great friend?" Tris says sarcastically smiling at Four. Tris and Four a laugh for a couple of minutes before Uriah and Zeke walk into the house and the door slams shut very loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Uriah says walking in to the living room with Zeke trailing behind him with a mad facial expression. Tris hops up and walks over to both of them and stands in the middle.

"SHUT UP!" Tris yells really loud that makes everyone in the room quite. Tris sighs and takes a deep breath before speaking. "What's going on?" Tris asked her brothers. Zeke stays quite but Uriah doesn't hesitate to talk.

"Zeke didn't tell me that he tried to commit suicide I had to find out from Marlene who gave me a letter that Lynn and Shauna had! At first I thought she was lying because she wanted to ruin my relationship with my family. But then I asked Lynn and she told me everything!" Uriah yells at both Tris and Zeke.

"Uri-"Tris is cut off by an angry Uriah.

"You knew and didn't tell me! YOU KNEW!" Uriah shakes his head and starts to walk up the stairs but stops because Zeke grabs his arm but Uriah pushes Zeke off of him.

"Uriah wai-"Zeke is cut off by Uriah laughing bitterly and bitterness evident on his face. Uriah moves closer to Zeke with a facial expression no one can even describe.

"Don't **_EVER_** talk to me again! You're **_NOT_** my brother…..." Uriah Travels off before taking a low blow. "I **_HATE_** you!" Uriah says with Venom covering every word he said. Uriah heads upstairs and goes into his room and slams his door shut. Tris runs over and gives Zeke a big hug.

_"So much for being a BIG happy family"_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm sorry guys I haven't updated like I said I was but I have a reasons why I didn't and that's because my mom is very sick and I have been taking care of her and A LOT of family drama. I really am sorry for the false hope :( I feel so bad I'm really going through a hard time and again I'm so sorry. Thanks to all the favorites, Follows and reviews! It really made my day when I came on here to see all of reviews it helped me to smile a bit. Thanks to the new readers Lol I hope you liked it so far. I do plan on finishing it ;) whale I know you have been keeping you from the update for a long time so enjoy! **_WARNING: (Talks about suicide and I am in no why am trying to offend anyone with depression or anything)_**

_Previously:_

_"Don't EVER talk to me again! You're NOT my brother…..." Uriah Travels off before taking a low blow. "I HATE you!" Uriah says with Venom covering every word he said. Uriah heads upstairs and goes into his room and slams his door shut. Tris runs over and gives Zeke a big hug._

_"So much for being a BIG happy family_

Tris's Pov:

Tris looks towards Four and gives him a sad smile before she starts walking towards him. Four looks at her and gives her a sad smile as well.

"Hey sorry about that…Can we talk another time? Tris asked Four while she tries to keep from crying. Four nods his head and embraces her in a hug and kisses her on the cheek. Tris blushes and looks down. Four walks over to Zeke pats him on the shoulder before he leaves. Tris sighs and starts rubbing her forehead while she tries to figure out what to do. Tris inwardly groans and walks upstairs and knocks on Uriah's door.

"Uriah please open up I want to talk!" Tris yells while she bangs on the door trying to get Uriah to open the door. Tris waits a couple minutes before knocking again louder. Tris hears Uriah sighs before walk towards the door and opens it.

"What do you want?!" Uriah says while he opens the door. Tris looks up at him and is taken back by Uriah's bitterness. Tris shifts on her hip and crosses her arms.

"I want to talk…" Tris says calmly trying not to anger her brother. Uriah glares at Tris and moves over in the door so Tris could go pass. Tris walks in his room and sits on his bed. "Look I was going to tell you about Zeke I just forgot so I planned on telling you when you got home." Tris says looking her brother in the eye. Uriah stays silent for a couple of minutes.

"I don't care he should have told me! I should have known!" Uriah says with anger filled words. "Everyone knew but ME!" Uriah yells at Tris. Uriah starts to clench and unclench his fist. Tris was about to say something but is cutoff by Uriah punching the wall. Tris sits on the bed shocked before running over to Uriah and grabbing his hand. Tris looks over Uriah's hand and runs into the bathroom to grab the First Aid kit. Tris finishes bandaging up his hand and sits next him in silence.

"Punching walls aren't going to solve anything." Tris says turning her head to look at her brother. Uriah shrugs his shoulders and turns away from Tris. Tris glares at him for a second before huffing and slouching in her seat. Tris was about to break the silence when Uriah speaks up.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that Zeke wanted to commit suicide? I thought we told each other everything…" Uriah says barley above a whisper. Tris looks at Uriah to see the hurt that is evident face and his eyes. Tris scoots closer to Uriah and looks up at him.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell Uriah it's that everything happened so fast and when I realized I didn't tell you I didn't know where you were so I was going to wait until you got home to tell you…but you already found out." Tris says looking at Uriah. "I really am sorry Uri. Will you please forgive me?" Tris says sincerely. Uriah stays silent for a couple of minutes before answering.

"Okay I forgive yo-"Uriah is cut off by Tris jumping on top of Uriah tackling to the floor hugging him tightly. Uriah laughs a little bit before hugging back. Tris Finally releases Uriah and she sits back down on the floor.

"Yay so let's tell Zeke that it's okay and then we should all go to the arcade." Tris says standing up in excitement about to go leave when she notice that Uriah isn't smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tris asked Uriah who is sitting on his bed.

"Well I mean you and I can go to the arcade but if Zeke goes then I'm just going to chill at home or hang out with some friends." Uriah says with a scowl when he said Zeke's name. Tris is taken back by Uriah's words.

"Wait I thought that we were all cool…Why are you acting like this?" Tris asked with confusion evident on her face. Tris walks over to her brother's bed and sits down.

"I only forgave you… I never said that I forgive Zeke and don't ever expect me to because he's nothing but a roommate to me with the same family members nothing more." Uriah says bitterly looking his Tris in the eye to let her know that he is serious.

"Uriah he's our brother no matter what!" Tris yells at Uriah getting frustrated by her brother's behavior. "He took care of us since we were 8 and he was 10! Yes he made a mistake but holding that depression/suicidal thoughts over him is a low blow!" Tris says very angrily to Uriah who is taking in her words and starting to look guilty. "You can be mad at him for however long you want but degrading him is disrespect and not right." Tris says very sternly before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Why are you so effected by this?" Tris asked Uriah but more or less to herself. Tris hadn't notice that Uriah has a few tears in his eyes.

"The reason why this bothers me so much is the fact that I look up to Zeke…I always thought that me and him had a bond that none but me and him would understand…Not even you. Then as the choosing ceremony started to near we drifted apart and we didn't have the bond we used to." Uriah tells Tris how he feels. Tris finishes listening to what Uriah has to say and stays quite for a bit.

"Uriah have you told Zeke how you feel?" Tris asked sincerely worried about her brother. Uriah shakes his head and continues to look down while he plays with his hand.

"Why would I do that I'm not weak." Uriah says stubbornly looking at his sister. Tris shakes her head and groans really loud before crossing her arms in disbelief.

"So admitting how you feel about something is weak? Wow I must be really weak then." Tris says with an attitude before getting up and walking to the door. "Well when you think expressing emotion and talking about problems are not a weakness, let me know because I want that Uriah back." Tris says getting up and going to Zeke's room. Tris knocks on the door once before Zeke lets her in.

"Hey Tris…You okay?" Zeke asked sitting back on his bed playing his video game. Tris nods her head before trying to figure out how to word what she wants to tell him.

"Yea um I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you about Uriah." Tris says deciding to just tell him what she's thinking instead of sugar coating what she wants to tell him. "I just want you to understand why he's acting like such a butt head." Tris tells Zeke

"Yea well I heard what he said about me…He has a loud voice and also our bed rooms are right next to each other." Zeke says trying to laugh it off but Tris sits there and feels pity.

"You know why he feels that why about you right?" Tris asked trying to get the picture on how much of their conversation he heard.

"Yea I do and I'm not mad at him for feeling that way about me." Zeke says still looking at the game causally glancing over at her once in a while. Tris looks at her brother in shock. Tris was about to ask why but Zeke beats her.

"The reason I'm okay with what he said is because its true I have been drifting away from him…But not because I wanted new friends or because I don't like him but because I was just too stubborn to tell him how I feel as well." Zeke says while pausing the game. "The reason I thought that way is because both me and him want to put brave faces on for you so that you don't worry about us."

"Well I don't want you to try to protect me from stuff because you can't protect me forever!" Tris says getting angry. As if was on cue Uriah bust through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Tris are you okay? What did you do to her?" Uriah accuses Zeke with an angry look on his face. Zeke pauses the game and stands up with a frustrated look.

"She's fine and I didn't do anything to her! She is my sister too I wouldn't hurt her…Ever!" Zeke spits out with venom. Uriah was about to respond but is cut off by Tris.

"You guys are the most important people in my life and fighting about a family issue isn't making anything better, its making things worst." Tris says to her brothers telling them how she feels. "For that I'm going to leave the room and I want you guys to talk about why you guys were drifting apart and why it hurt so much when you found out that he was going to commit suicide." Tris says to both Uriah and Zeke before walking out and closing the door.

Time Skip

2 hours later **(Haha the voice from SpongeBob)** Zeke and Uriah walk down stairs laughing and joking. Tris turns her head to see smiles and smirks coming from her brothers. Uriah and Zeke both kiss Tris on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"So I'm assuming that things went well?" flipping through channels and starting to yawn. Tris looks at her brothers who are both staring at her with creepy smiles.

"Yea I'm glad that I have the best sister and the most annoying sister to look out for me." Uriah says smiling still.

"Yep I have to say that I agree, especially with the whole annoying thing because I mean you out rank me but you and Uriah are tied." Zeke says laughing hard at his own comment. Uriah starts to laugh but then stops and gasps in Tris laughs and playfully punches Zeke's shoulder. Tris was about to comment when there's a knock on the front door. Tris gives her brothers a confused look.

"Did you invite someone over?" Tris asked her brothers in confusion. Tris looks back at her brothers to see that they are just as clueless as she is. Tris is about to say something else when someone knocks again on the door.

"Wow this person is really impatient…I'll get it." Zeke says hopping up and walks through the kitchen and then answer's the door. Tris and Uriah give each other a suspicious look when they notice that Zeke has been gone for about 5 minutes.

"Let's go see who it is Zeke's taking too long." Uriah tells Tris before they both stand up and walk into the kitchen when she sees 2 faces she thought she'd never see again.

"Aunt Natalie and Caleb wh-what are you guys doing here?" Tris says with confusion written all over her face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't been updating and I don't want people to think that I'm not going to finish the story because I am 100% going to finish it because as long as you guys want me to continue I will continue. When I wrote this story I didn't intend on people actually reading it, so thanks so much for the Reviews, Favs and Follows. So guys I've been moving and my mom had a heart attack like a week ago so I'm taking care of her. Also I had to get a job so that's why I haven't been updating. So guys I understand that you guys love FourTris (Me too) but you have to wait! Because in reality people don't fall in love like that it takes time. So there isn't any FourTris in this chapter but next chapter there will. I want you guys to understand why Caleb and Natalie are doing at their house and how they play on the story**_. BEFORE YOU READ:_** I'm not following the book because that's not my style. I may use it here and there but as you can see it's not like book at all. I want to put my own spin on things and have it the way I want it to happen. (Sorry this isn't a long update but I'll try to have a longer one this weekend)

_Previously:_

_"Let's go see who it is Zeke's taking too long." Uriah tells Tris before they both stand up and walk into the kitchen when she sees 2 faces she thought she'd never see again._

_"Aunt Natalie and Caleb wh-what are you guys doing here?" Tris says with confusion written all over her face._

Tris Pov:

Tris stares at Zeke, Caleb and Natalie in shock while she walks over to them. Tris walks to the door but before she makes it there she crosses her arms and leans on Zeke's arm.

"What are they doing here?" Tris asked Zeke shyly and loud enough for only Zeke to hear. Zeke looks down at his sister and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"We will talk later but for right now please go get Uriah." Zeke whispers to Tris before taking his arm from around her and gets back into conversation with Caleb and Natalie. Tris nods her head in response and starts walking back into the living room where Uriah is. Tris walks into the living room to see that he isn't there. Tris sits down on the couch for second starting to remember the last time she saw Caleb.

_Flashback: (To 10 years ago… Uriah and Tris are 4 Caleb and Zeke are 6)_

_"Tris and Uriah it's time for breakfast come on down!" Amber (Their mom) calls out for her twins. Tris instantly stops playing with her toys and runs to where Uriah is and jumps on his back trying to wake him up,_

_"Uri wake up its time for breakfast and were having pancakes!" Tris yells at Uriah while she rolls on his back playing with his hair and touching his face. Uriah huffs before opening his eyes._

_"Trissy." Uriah says before yawning and stretching. "Okay lets go…Ill race you down!" Uriah says before pushing Tris off him and starts running towards the stairs. Uriah makes it down the stairs but stops before getting to the kitchen. Tris not far behind runs up to him and takes his hand._

_"Uri what's wrong?" Tris asked her twin brother with confusion evident in her voice. Tris looks over at Uriah to see that he has an angry face expression. Uriah drops Tris's hand and turns to look at her._

_"Who is that boy sitting in my spot?" Uriah says with a voice full of venom and angry. Tris gives him a look of confusion before looking into the kitchen to see Zeke and Her mom with another women and a little boy around Zeke's age sitting in Uriah's._

_"I don't know…why don't we go and ask?" Tris says grabbing Uriah's hand and pulling him into the kitchen with everyone else. Tris and an angry Uriah walk into the kitchen and everyone's conversation stop. Tris was about to start talking when the lady she didn't know started talking to her mother._

_"So those are the famous twins everyone in Dauntless talks about?" The lady says smiling from ear to ear. Amber nods and laughs at the lady._

_"Yes." Amber laughs and smiles before looking at Uriah and Tris. "Hey guys that's Aunt Natalie and over there sitting by Zeke is Caleb your cousin." Amber tells the twins before getting up and giving the twins there pancakes._

_"Mom?" Uriah asked glaring at Caleb with evil eye. "Why is that boy sitting in my spot?" Uriah asked his mom with his arms crossed. Tris shakes her head and pulls her chair out and sits down starts eating while Uriah and her mom starts talking about sharing._

_"But mom that's my spot I always sit there! How come Zeke and Tris gets to sit in their spot but I can't sit in mine?" Uriah says whining before sitting in the guest spot next to Tris. Amber was about to respond to her son but Caleb beats her to it._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to step on your toes I just wanted to sit by Zeke." Caleb says looking down. Uriah scoffs before going back to eating his pancakes. Tris rolls her eyes before she continues to eat._

_"Sorry about my brother he just doesn't like to share…" Zeke says before taking everyone's plates into the kitchen._

_After about 30 minutes of talking the Amber told the kids to go upstairs to play before Caleb and Aunt Natalie leave to go back to Abnegation. Tris and Caleb started bonding and he promised her before he leave that he will give her a piggy back ride._

_"Caleb can I have that piggy back now?" Tris says jumping up and down before they make it to the stair case. Uriah rolls his eyes and runs up the stairs and runs into the playroom with Zeke not too far behind._

_"Of course Tris hop on." Caleb says squatting down to her level. Tris wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Hang on." Caleb says before spinning around running up the stairs into the playroom and dropping her on the couch as he starts to tickle her. Tris Laughs and when Caleb finally stops and smiles at her. Tris sits up after a minute and runs over to her toys and hands Caleb her baby doll. Before Caleb can say anything Uriah snatches Tris's baby doll out of Caleb's hands._

_"That's not yours that's my sisters! Stop touching our stuff!" Uriah yells at Caleb before putting the baby doll in the crib and walks back to his spot and watches TV with Zeke. Before Tris or Caleb can say anything Zeke turns the TV off and turns to Uriah._

_"Why are you being such a brat? Caleb has done nothing wrong apologize NOW Uriah!" Zeke tells Uriah very sternly. Uriah crosses his arms before walking over to Caleb._

_"Sorry." Uriah says before going into his and Tris's room and slams the door close._

_Time Skip to 5 years ago_

_"You're not Tris's brother and you're defiantly not her best friend so STOP ACTING LIKE IT! " Uriah yells at Caleb with venom and bitterness evident in every word he says. "You're not even a __**Pedrad**__ you're a __**Prior **__so pry out of our lives and stop trying to steal my place in this family! I __**NEVER**__ want to see you again!" Uriah yells at Caleb before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut. Tris walks over to Caleb and hugs him._

_"Why did Uriah yell at you? What happened?" Tris asked before leaving Caleb's embrace. Caleb just shakes his head saying "Nothing" and walks over to the other side of the room and grabs his suit case before walks over to the door but stops and turns around to face Tris._

_"I won't be around anymore but I promise when your older Aunt Natalie and I will be back..." Caleb says before walking out the house without looking back._

"Tris! Tris!" Uriah calls out to Tris. Tris comes out of her thoughts to see Uriah smiling at her and shaking her. "Trissy finally! For a second I thought that I lost you." Uriah says with a concerned look on his face but quickly drops when Tris rolls her eyes. "Who was at the door?" Uriah asked with an eyebrow raised. Tris takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Caleb and Aunt Natalie" Tris says not looking at her twin. Tris feels Uriah burning holes in head. After a couple minutes when Tris feels like she is ready to talk she looks up at Uriah to see he looks fine but his eyes told a different story.

"What are they doing here?" Uriah asked crossing his arms in disapproval of why they're at their house. Tris shrugs her shoulders and slumps in her seat and sighs.

"I don't know Zeke said that he will tell us later." Tris says sitting back up before pushing her bang out of her face and putting her head on Uriah's shoulder. "Please don't start anything with them…Please." Uriah sighs and nods his head. "Okay let's go say hi." Tris says getting up from the couch and puts her hand out. Uriah takes her hand and they walk to the front door.

"Hey Aunt Natalie and…um Caleb "Uriah says awkwardly looking at everything but Natalie and Caleb. Tris stands there squeezing Uriah's hand out of nerves. They all stand at the door in Silence before Zeke breaks it.

"Hey lets go into the kitchen…We can all catch up there." Zeke says guiding everyone towards the kitchen table. Uriah doesn't really talk but sits close to Tris and puts his arms over her very protectively. Tris raises and eyebrow about to say something when she remember what Uriah said to Caleb.

_"You're not Tris's brother and you're defiantly not her best friend so STOP ACTING LIKE IT! "_

Tris shakes her head out of the thoughts and begins to listen to Zeke, Caleb and Aunt Natalie talk about why they're here in Dauntless.

"So the reason we are here is because I need to warn you about something big and this can affect all four of you!" Natalie says very sternly and seriously. Tris looks at Aunt Natalie with a face of concern and worry evident on her face. Before she could say anything Natalie starts to talk again. "Before you want me to answer questions I want you to listen…Am I clear?" Natalie asked looking at everyone with before continuing. "Alright so in the Pedrad family they have a history of Divergent. Divergent are people who can fit into more than 1 faction. The reason I'm telling you this is because a lady from Erudite are on the hunt from them. Natalie tells them. "I'm also telling you this because in our family and in our history one of the twins end up being Divergent… And in 2 years one of you will be and when one of you find out don't tell anyone! Am I clear?" Natalie tells Uriah and Tris.

"So we can't tell anyone?" Tris asked for confirmation on what she has been told. Natalie nods her head and looks at both of them with a frown.

"And no you cannot tell each other." Natalie says reading Tris's mind. Tris nods in understanding while Uriah looks at her with a disapproving look.

"How do we know you're not bull shitting us? I mean that's not the _ONLY_ thing you've lied to us about" Uriah says directing the comment at Caleb. "And how is that possible you are either one of the 5 or none at all. And sorry if I don't exactly believe you." Uriah says getting up and going upstairs in his room. Tris lets everything soak in before saying her goodbye's to her family and heads upstairs into Uriah's room were he's laying down watching TV. She walks over to his bed and takes of her shoes and lays down next to him. They lay there in silence before Tris breaks it.

"Why don't you believe them? And what did they lie to you about?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is one of my favorite to write! Hope you enjoy.

_Previously:_

_"How do we know you're not bull shitting us? I mean that's not the ONLY thing you've lied to us about" Uriah says directing the comment at Caleb. "And how is that possible you are either one of the 5 or none at all. And sorry if I don't exactly believe you." Uriah says getting up and going upstairs in his room. Tris lets everything soak in before saying her goodbye's to her family and heads upstairs into Uriah's room were he's laying down watching TV. She walks over to his bed and takes of her shoes and lays down next to him. They lay there in silence before Tris breaks it._

_"Why don't you believe them? And what did they lie to you about?"_

Tris's Pov:

"I don't believe Aunt Natalie because I find it hard to believe that anyone can fit into more than one faction. Also how would she know any of this? There are so many holes in her story that makes me so mad!" Uriah says putting a pillow to his face. Tris lays on her back and stares up at the ceiling thinking about all of Uriah's questions.

Tris starts thinking over what Uriah said and starts to give her aunt and cousin the benefit of the doubt. "So you still never answered my question…What did they lie to you about?" Tris asked taking the pillow away from Uriah's face.

"Well for starters Aunt Natalie lied about being from Abnegation… She was Dauntless born but moved to Abnegation because she fell in love with Andrew Prior." Uriah says sitting up looking over at Tris. "I find it very weird that they never called or came to visit us after the last time we saw them and didn't even come to our parents funeral but shows up out of the blue to tell us about people who fit into more than 1 faction and we need to be careful? That's sounds like a lot of made up shit." Uriah says flatly looking at his sister. "I don't understand why you care so much…" Uriah mutters turning his head so he's looking away from his sister.

Tris looks at her brother in shock at this information that she never even knew. Tris sits there and thinks for a while and takes in what Uriah said thinks about what he said sounds legit. It's true they haven't talked to them since their last visit and that's when they were 7 and that was 3 years before their parents died. But Tris tires to give them the benefit of the doubt and thinks of more ways why they couldn't make it to them.

"Well look they are from Abnegation the probably couldn't go because only people from that fraction could go." Tris tries giving them the benefit of the doubt. Uriah laughs bitterly and sits up about to say something when Tris cuts him off. "I care because they are our family and they love us." Tris says looking at Uriah.

"No actually since our parents were both ranked number 1 in their year they were very popular and liked by many. That's why so many people came to their funeral. But back to the point everyone and even family were invited to the funeral and everyone else came but them." Uriah says with venom and bitterness evident in his voice. "Why do you like them so much? What have they ever done to you but abandon us…They really believe in faction before blood! But we were taught that family is everything." Uriah says very sternly trying to make Tris understand. Tris thinks it over and sighs.

"Exactly they are family! I care about them because when we first met them when we were younger I had a connection with Caleb and we had this bond that I don't think anyone but me and him would understand." Tris tells Uriah before sighing loudly. "Not even you…" Tris says barley above a whisper. Tris doesn't dare look at Uriah because she can feel his eyes burning a hole through her. Tris turns her head to Uriah and she looks in his eyes and sees hurt.

"…I want to be alone." Uriah says before turning his head so he's looking out the window. Tris realize what she said and feels automatically feels guilty for what she said.

"Uri-"Tris says before getting cut off and is shocked by what Uriah says.

"It's funny how someone who was only in your life for a short time means more to you than me…I lost my girlfriend who I've liked since I was 7 because of one mistake we both made. I was willing to make thing better with you before I asked her out again but I guess me doing that, being your best friend and twin isn't enough for us to have a connection. It's nice to know that our Twin bond/ connection isn't important to you… Guess I know where I stand." Uriah says with voice full of hurt and a little bit of anger with a hint of disappointment. Tris feels tears running down her face. Tris hops off the bed and walks toward the door. Tris walks out the door and runs to her room and jumps on her bed and cries.

Time Skip

Tris wakes up in morning and memories from last night start flooding in and silent tears began to flow out of her eyes. Tris finally stops crying and gets dress before heading down stairs. Tris walks in to the kitchen to see Uriah getting the milk out of the refrigerator. Tris walks pass and goes to the snack cabinet and gets a pop tart. Tris walks to the table where Uriah is and sits across from him. They sit for 5 minutes in silence before Tris breaks it.

"Good Morning Uri." Tris says offering Uriah a small smile. Uriah laughs bitterly and continues to eat his cereal ignoring Tris. Tris sighs in frustration. "So you're ignoring me?" Tris asked Uriah with irritation evident in her voice.

"Nah" Uriah says taking a sip of his orange juice still not looking her way. Tris glares at Uriah for about 2 minutes. Tris was about to reply when Zeke walks into the kitchen and grabbing a pop tart and sitting down next to Uriah.

"Hey guys." Zeke says smiling at his brother and sister. But looks at both of them to see Uriah nod his head and gets back to looking down at his plate while Tris gives a sad smile. "Is everything alright?" Zeke says awkwardly. Uriah shifts in his seat uncomfortably before getting up and putting his plates in the sink and grabbing his jacket.

"Um well I have places to be so peace." Uriah says about to leave but is stopped by Zeke.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asked before putting a pop tart in his mouth. Uriah groans in annoyance and turns around and lets out a sigh.

"Me and Ty are going paint balling and then were going to go train." Uriah says with a smirk. Tris starts feeling sad when she hears what Uriah's doing because they use to do together. Zeke finishes chewing his food before responding.

"Alright see you at lunch." Zeke says while he gets up and puts his and Tris's dishes in the sink. Tris looks up at Uriah. They make brief eye contact and Tris looks at him in hurt. Uriah looks closer and shrugs not caring how Tris feels.

"Thanks…Bye Zeke." Uriah says staring straight at Tris before turning around and leaving the house. Tris gets up from the table and starts putting her combat boots on and grabs her leather jacket and heads out to the training station.

Tris walks through the halls of Dauntless thinking about the argument she had with Uriah when she bumps into something or someone and falls to the ground. Tris opens her eyes that she didn't even know it were closed to a face she had not seen in a while.

"We keep meeting like this." Four says smiling like there is no tomorrow. "I think the next time I do I might end up breaking a bone." Four says laughing and grinning. Tris looks down on Four and smiles but before she knows what she's doing she leans down and kisses for smack on the lips. At first Four seems shocked but response back quickly with passion. After a couple more seconds of kissing Tris pulls away. Tris helps herself off of Four. Tris looks over at Four and smiles.

"So I haven't seen you in a couple days…What have you been up to?" Tris asked Four leaning her head back on the wall.

"I've been training because in 2 weeks is when our finally ranking and I'm a little bit behind everyone considering that I'm from abnegation and Max has been giving me more tips and kind of tutoring." Four says with a genuine smile before continuing. "And Max is like the father I've always wanted." Four finishes with a sad smile but covers it up with another smile that just doesn't get to his eyes.

"Oh I totally forgot about that I've been so caught up in family drama that I wasn't even thinking straight. Tris says bringing her knees to her chest and putting her head down.

"What do you mean "Family drama"? Are you, Zeke, and Uriah okay?" Four asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Well Zeke and me are good but Uriah and I are in a fight because my Aunt Natalie and cousin Caleb came to Dauntless from Abnegation." Tris says sighing. "I told Uriah that Caleb and I had a stronger connection than me and Uriah did when we were younger and he's mad at me." Tris says frustrated. "I don't even understand why he is mad at me." Tris said putting her hands in her hair. Four nods his head trying to figure out the situation from both perspectives.

"So when you were younger was Uriah mean to Caleb at all?" Four asked with and eyebrow raised. Tris moves her bangs out of her eyes and starts thinking back to when they were little.

_"Who is that boy sitting in my spot?" Uriah says with a voice full of venom and anger._

_"That's not yours that's my sister! Stop touching our stuff!" Uriah yells at Uriah before putting the doll back._

Tris starts thinking of all the mean things Uriah did to Caleb over the years. How even when they first met Caleb Uriah never liked him and Tris wonders why. Even now Tris starts noticing that he still never gave her a straight answer on why he didn't like Aunt Natalie and Caleb.

"Yea he just never liked him…But really hated him after like the first day Caleb gave me a piggy back ride. Ever since that day Uriah just never liked him." Tris explains Uriah's behavior to Four. Four sits there taking in all of what she said and thinks for a second.

"So I think I know why Uriah doesn't like Caleb." Four says looking at Tris. Tris nods her head wanting him to go on. "Uriah just doesn't want to lose you as his best friend and a twin. By you having a connection with Caleb makes him feel like the twin connection you have isn't as special it's just the connection you have with everyone." Four explains to Tris softly. Tris takes it all in a reality hits her hard. The memory from the night before hurt him worse.

_"When we first met them I had a connection with Caleb and we had this bond that I don't think anyone but I and he would understand." Tris tells Uriah before sighing loudly. "Not even you…"_

Guiltiness washes over Tris's face and starts to think over how she said that. Tris starts to realize that Uriah has sacrifice a lot for her and makes her feel even guiltier. Tris leans over and gives Four a hug.

"Thanks so much for helping me you're the best." Tris says smiling before giving Four a peck on the lips. Tris looks at Four to see him blushing. Four smiles before talking.

"So I heard you saying your cousin and aunt are from Abnegation…What's their names again?" Four asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Natalie and Caleb Prior why?" Tris asked with curiosity.

"Umm…well I know them…" Four says with shock written all over his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I heard you saying your cousin and aunt are from Abnegation…What's their names again?" Four asked trying to keep the conversation going._

_"Natalie and Caleb Prior why?" Tris asked with curiosity._

_"Umm…well I know them…" Four says with shock written all over his face._

Tris turns her head slowly towards Four in Straight shock.

"What do you mean you know them?" Tris says trying to see if what she heard was real. Four gives her a look of confusion before responding.

"I know them... They lived like 3 houses down when I used to live and my dad, Andrew, and Natalie both always use to talk about the factions." Four says shrugging his as if its wasn't important. Tris's mouth drops. "I've only ever talked to Caleb like twice and he always seemed..." Four trails off trying to think of the a word. Tris sits there waiting for the him to continue in anticipation.

"Seemed WHAT?!" Tris almost yelled at Four. Four jumps and turns to Tris. Tris looks at him expectedly. "Well are you going to finish or not?" Tris says impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh right... Where was I?" Four says tapping his finger on his chin pretending to think. Four turns to Tris to see she's glaring at him. "Alright I was just kidding... He just seemed so lonely and the last time I talked to him was 5 years ago and they had just come from one of their family members faction." Four says casually. Tris nods her head and is about to dismay it when the last sentence throws her off.

_"The last time I talked to him was 5 years ago and they had just come on of their family members faction._

Tris starts remembering that 5 years ago is the last time she saw them. "So what did you guys talk about?" Tris says curiously playing with the ends of her hair.

"He was saying how he missed his little sister and brothers... Something along those lines...And he mostly kept talking about his littlest sister and how he wishes he could live with the rest of his family...something like that ." Four says before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. " I have to go I told this kid Eric I would spar with him...ill see you later though." Four says before walking away. Tris stands there and soaks in all of what was said and starts sighs and decides that she will figure this out later and go to lunch.

TIME SKIP

Tris walks into the Pit and walks to the line and grabs her food and walks to the table with everyone else when she notice that her spot by Uriah is taken by Ty or (Tyler) Uriah's guy best friend. Tris walks to the only available spot by Lynn. Tris sets her tray down and sits down and starts playing with her food when Tyler says something to her.

"Hey Tris do you know where the other controller to the Xbox 1 is? Uriah and Zeke said you had it last." Tyler says taking a sip of his lemonade. Uriah looks at Tris then shrugs and continues to talking to Zeke and Lynn.

"Yea it's in my room why?" Tris says annoyed clenching her jaw.

"Oh cuz Uriah,Zeke and I are going to be playing Zombies and we needed another controller..." Tyler says shifting in his seat uncomfortably looking at Uriah.

"Yeah Tris why can't he use it?" Uriah says glaring at Tris. "You haven't used in since we've got the system." Uriah says sternly before getting up to throw his trash away. Tris gets up and walks over to Tris and pulls him out of the Pit and into the hallway.

"Why you being so mean to me?" Tris says on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and saying that mine and Caleb's bond is better than ours when it's not." Tris says wiping her tears out of her eyes. Uriah looks at her and his face has no emotion evident.

"Your apology is accepted but I don't forgive you...what you said was worse then what Zeke and I did with the whole dare thing...I think that our whole "bond" thing isn't as powerful as we thought and I think we should separate ourselves and try being apart from each other...its healthier that way...and I just want you to be Tris my sister." Uriah says giving Tris a sad smile. Tris looks at Uriah with tears flooding her eyes and gives him a bitter laugh.

"Well you just about covered everything huh? Since you want nothing to do with me I want NOTHING to do with you! I'm moving...I'm moving to Abnegation to live with Aunt Natalie and Caleb! You want me to just be "your sister" I've got a better plan let's pretend I don't know you and you don't know me!" Tris says backing away slowly wiping her tears."before you get all upset I'll be back in 2 years to become Dauntless." Tris finishes her sentence before breaking into a run not waiting to hear what Uriah has to say. Tris runs until she reaches Four's door and knocks softly. Right away Four answers the door and looks at Tris in confusion.

"Tris what are you doing here?" Four says in a hushed tone. Tris was about to ask him why he's talking low when she here's footsteps behind him only to see Lauren walking up behind him. Four whispers something to her before she walks away giving Four a kiss on the lips. Tris shakes her head backing away with more tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

"Tris wait I can explain!" Four says running after her grabbing her arm pulling her to him. "Let me explain" Four says.

"No let me explain! I thought that we had this unofficial thing going on..." Tris says shaking her head. "Forget it...I don't think we should be friends or whatever we "we're" and I don't do want to talk to you anymore...Goodbye Four" Tris says yanking her arm away from Four and going back to her house. Tris walks to her room and starts packing her bag. Tris writes Zeke a letter.

_Dear Zeke,_

_Sorry I'm leaving on short notice I just need to be by myself...ill be back in 2 years when I become Dauntless born. I love you lots please never forget how much I love you_

_-Tris_

Tris puts the note in Zeke's door and walks downstairs. Tris starts remembering all the memories of this place and tears began to fall but Tris also smiles thinking about all the good times. Tris walks into to Max's door and knocks on it.

"Max I want to leave Dauntless and move to Abnegation with my Cousin and Aunt Natalie. And I promise I'll come back when I can choose my faction. I just need to be away." Tris tells Max. Max sighs and looks down at Tris.

"Alright I suppose you can BUT you have to train twice as hard and don't forget your workout routine...and make sure you call me every week to let me know how your doing. Now do we have a Deal?" Max says smiling sticking his hand out.

"Deal." Tris says looking at his hand before giving him a hug. "Thanks again" Tris says hugging him tightly thinking about her new life ahead of her.

**A/N: Hey guys this isn't a long chapter at all㈵2 And I'm sorry I wrote this on my phone so it isn't as long as I thought but I will have another chapter tomorrow because I'm sick and I have a fever so I will have time and again I'm so sorry hope you guys enjoyed this ****_chapter_****! Review, Follow, Fav:)**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys I promised that id write another chapter and I did__J__! so guys I have to tell you that I used some of the direct quotes from the awesome Veronica Roth. So I have to say I'm a disclaimer and I own none of the characters or dialogues from Divergent. _

_Previously:_

_"Max I want to leave Dauntless and move to Abnegation with my Cousin and Aunt Natalie. And I promise I'll come back when I can choose my faction. I just need to be away." Tris tells Max. Max sighs and looks down at Tris._

_"Alright I suppose you can BUT you have to train twice as hard and don't forget your workout routine...and make sure you call me every week to let me know how you're doing. Now do we have a Deal?" Max says smiling sticking his hand out._

_"Deal." Tris says looking at his hand before giving him a hug. "Thanks again" Tris says hugging him tightly thinking about her new life ahead of her._

Tris Pedrad moved to Abnegation from Dauntless to live with her Cousin and her Aunt. Tris found out the truth about her aunt and cousin, only to find out that Caleb is her oldest brother. Amber (Their mom) had Caleb when she was 16 years old and her sister Natalie was 20 years old and was already in her faction (Abnegation) Married to Andrew Prior. Amber wanted to become Dauntless really bad. Amber was going to abort her child when Natalie asked if she could adopt her baby, that way Amber could join Dauntless. After Amber made Dauntless she fell in love with Nick Pedrad (Their Father). 10 years later she had her second son Ezekiel. 2 years after that she had the twins. Amber never told her children about Caleb in fear that they would want to leave Dauntless to be with there brother. Natalie explained why she and Caleb never came around. Aunt Natalie had a lot of business to take care in Abnegation. Tris nodded her head as Aunt Natalie was explaining everything to her. During the 2 years that Tris was in Abnegation she and Caleb became closer than ever.

Tris always did her daily run around Abnegation and always worked out. Max came to visit her a couple times a month checking on her. He told her how her brothers are doing. He also told her the Four ranked 1st, Zeke got 3rd, Eric got 2nd,Shauna got 5th and Lauren got 10th. Max told her ever since she left Zeke has been working his butt off since she left. Max also told her that Uriah was basically the same since she left but he's just been making more friends. When max was telling her all these things she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I still don't understand why you keep telling me about Uriah! Max I'm so over him and I really couldn't care less what he does with his life." Tris says crossing her arms. Max chuckles and smiles at Tris.

"Wow you guys really are twins…" Max says as he starts to laugh Tris looks at him in confusion. "Uriah said the same thing. In those exact words." Max says laugh hard before stopping and looking at Tris whos glaring at him. Tris won't admit to herself that she misses him but she shakes of the feeling.

**_TIME SKIP 2 YEARS (AHEAD) APTITUDE TEST\_**

"Beatrice wake up it's the day you've been waiting for since you were 8." Aunt Natalie shakes Tris's shoulder trying to wake her up. Tris groans before sitting up and rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs.

"Morning Aunt Natalie." Tris says smiling before getting up and going into the bathroom. Tris takes about 5 minutes in the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Tris learned that being in Abnegation she has to be more considerate of others. When Tris first thought that coming to Abnegation would be fun but it all got turned around when she saw what they had to eat. Tris misses the Hamburgers and Dauntless cake. Tris notes that when she goes to Dauntless that she is going to have Max buy her dauntless cake. Tris was so deep in her thinking that when she did her Caleb talking to her.

"Beatrice are you okay? You seem to be thinking really hard." Caleb asked her. Tris flinches when Caleb calls her by her full name. She was okay with Aunt Natalie calling her that but she doesn't really like being called that.

"Yea of course…Just thinking about how I'm going to miss it here." Tris lies with a fake smile. Tris thinks about how she defiantly couldn't be a Candor. Tris and Caleb walk silently to the line for Abnegation Aptitude test. Caleb and Tris stand in line when they both finally go in for our test. When Tris walk into the room when she see a lady in a dauntless uniform with tattoos all over her arms. Tris looks at the wall to only see a mirror and turns her head.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" The lady says as she cleans the tools. Tris crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one leg.

"We reject vanity." Tris says nodding her head.

"Yeah, I know. Sit down." The lady says sarcastically gesturing her to sit in the chair. Tris sits down in the chair while the lady lays the chair back.

"I'm Tori, I'll be administrating your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it, ninety-five percent get the faction of their origin, and by the looks of you…" Tori says insultingly as she hands Tris blue liquid for her to drink. Tris looks at the liquid and raises and eyebrow.

"What is this?" Tris asked looking at Tori then at the liquid.

"Bottoms Up" Tori says before waiting for Tris to take the liquid. Tris sniffs the blue liquid before drinking it then closes her eyes.

**_TIME SKIP TO WHEN TRIS WAKES UP_**

"Get up. We're going out the back door before the supervisor comes." Tori says practically pushing Tris out the door.

"What were my results?" Tris asked as she's being pushed out the door. Tori takes her to the back door and looks around before answering her.

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home, alright?" Tori says quickly looking around the hallway by the door.

"What were my results?" Tris asked again this time a little bit more shaken up.

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless" Tori tells her

"Dauntless?" Tris says as a smile creeps up on her face before a lot instantly dropping when she remembers what Aunt Natalie said.

_"The Pedrad family has a history of Divergent. Divergent are people who could fit into more than 1 faction."_

"Your results were inconclusive" Tori says. Tris looks at her in confusion.

"That…that's impossible. That doesn't make any sense." Tris meant to say it in her head but says it out loud. Tris starts thinking that this is all a dream until Tori responds to her.

"No, not impossible. It's just extremely rare. They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because that is what I'm manually entering." Tori says opening the door and pushing Tris out the door.

"What am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony? I was supposed to learn what to do, this was supposed to tell me what faction to choose." Tris tells Tori not believing what's happening. Tori rolls her eyes and looks at Tris sternly.

"The test didn't work on you. You need to trust yourself." Tori says before closing the door. Tris kicks the door before she starts walking home. Tris makes it home and she starts cleaning the house. Hour later the Priors make it home and Tris has already started dinner.

"Beatrice? Are you home?" Aunt Natalie calls as she walks into the door. Tris flinches a bit but shakes it off and fake smiles as she washes the dishes.

"Yes I'm in the Kitchen." Tris says as she continues to wash the dishes. Aunt Natalie and Caleb come into the kitchen and set bags of food on the table. Caleb walks next Tris and starts drying the dishes.

"So Beatrice I was waiting for you for like 15 minutes why didn't you tell anyone you were coming home?" Caleb nags. Tris rolls her eyes and turns off the water.

"Sorry the test made me sick so they sent me home…Sorry I didn't tell you." Tris says walking away to her room thinking about her test results.

_Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless_

**_TIME SKIP TO THE CHOOSING _****_CEREMONY_**

Tris and the Priors walk to the choosing ceremony which takes about 5 minutes. As their walking they hear whooping and hollering. Tris stops and her tracks and slow turns around to see Uriah, Tyler, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and other Dauntless born standing behind her. Tris looks her brothers in the eye before smirking and walking away into the building and finding the Priors. Tris sits down next to Caleb and Andrew. Time starts going by real fast and her name gets called.

"Beatrice Pedrad"

Tris walks down to the 5 bowls. Tris grabs the knife and slices the middle of her hand and begins walking towards the dauntless bowl and without hesitation the blood drops in the sizzling rocks.

"Dauntless"

Tris grabs a cloth and puts it to her hand and walks over to the dauntless section. Tris hears the whole dauntless section get hype. As she's walking she makes eye contact with Zeke whose grinning like there's no tomorrow. Tris sits down next to Max who's smirking. Tris stops smirking when she hears her brother's name called.

"Uriah Pedrad"

Uriah walks to the bowls and hesitates a bit before picking up the knife. Uriah slices his hand and holds his hand over the dauntless bowl but doesn't let the blood drop. Tris starts getting a little antsy in her seat until she hears a sizzle. Tris sighs in relief and sits back seat.

"Dauntless"

After all the names have been called Tris is the first one to sprint out of the building. Tris looks behind her to see most of the Dauntless born following her as she runs to the poles and start climbing. As Tris begins to climb poles she notices that Tyler and Uriah are almost to the top. Tris starts climbing faster and makes it to the top before Tyler but not before Uriah. Uriah and her make brief eye contact but is broken by the sound of the initiates and the train. Tris gets in the running stance that she was taught when she was 8 and waits for some of the train to pass her before running alongside it. Tris begins running real fast and hits the button and pulls herself abroad. Once Tris is in the train she walks to the wall and slides down waiting for everyone else.

"I'm surprised you came back." Uriah says walking over to her. Tris rolls her eyes and runs her hand through the hair.

"And why's that?" Tris says as she begins to stand up.

"Well you're so unpredictable we never know when what you say is true or not..."Uriah says giving Tris a fake smile. Tris glares at Uriah before walking away and going to stand over by a Candor girl.

"Is it just me or are they trying to kills us?" The candor girl says catching her breath. Tris lightly laughs at her before responding.

"No their not it's all a part of the "test how brave you are"." Tris says moving towards the door knowing that it's getting time to jump again.

"And how do you know this?" The Candor girl says suspiciously eyeing Tris. Tris holds in her smile.

"I'm a Dauntless born. If you don't believe me you can go ask the tall boy with tan skin that's my twin brother." Tris says pointing at her idiot brother. The candor girl raises and eyebrow and calls over Uriah. Uriah walks over to them and looks a Tris Expectedly.

"Are you and this stiff twins?" The candor girl asked Uriah. Uriah rolls his eyes and nods.

"Yes that's my twin." Uriah says before walking back over to his friends. The candor girl nods her head in approval.

"Oh that's cool, my name is Christina." Christina says holding her hand out.

"I'm Tris." Tris says shaking her head. Christina was about to say something else but is cut off by the dauntless leader.

"Get ready." The lead said opening up the door. Tris looks at Christina whos confused.

"Grab my hand it's almost time to jump." Tris says getting in the jumping stance she was taught when she was little.

"JUMP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUMP?!" Christina yells with a panicked looked on her face. Tris grabs her hand.

"Trust me…Together?" Tris asked while people start jumping. Christina hesitates but nods her head. Tris and Christina get in the stance and jump off the building. When they land they laugh. Tris stands up and makes her way to the front where Eric stands on the ledge.

"Alright, listen up. I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless. "Eric says as he crosses his arms. Tris rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Well someone's got to go first, who's it gonna be?" Eric says looking at everyone on the roof. Tris looks to find Uriah when she notice he's looking a little scared. Tris and Uriah make eye contact and she scuffs before raising her hand.

"Me I'll go first." Tris says walking to the front. Eric winks at Tris before waiting for her to jump. Tris scowls at Eric before jumping. Tris smiles and laughs at the adrenaline running through her veins. Tris hits the net and lays there for a quick second before someone ruins it. Tris automatically turns her head to see the person she didn't ever want to see again.

"What, you get pushed?" Four rudely asked Tris.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update tonight I was busy doing homework but yea. I'll have another chapter tomorrow because I can't go back to school till Monday so yea that. Hope you all enjoy and I am a Disclaimer once again to the Divergent characters and Quotes used from the book. Review your thoughts please.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters or dialogues used from the story Divergent all rights go to the Awesome Veronica Roth. _

_ Previously:_

_"Me I'll go first." Tris says walking to the front. Eric winks at Tris before waiting for her to jump. Tris scowls at Eric before jumping. Tris smiles and laughs at the adrenaline running through her veins. Tris hits the net and lays there for a quick second before someone ruins it. Tris automatically turns her head to see the person she didn't ever want to see again._

_"What, you get pushed?" Four rudely asked Tris._

_"_Yea you clearly don't remember your year very well considering the fact that I jumped first that day…Technically. But no I didn't get pushed." Tris says while Four picks her up and sets her on the ground. Four glares at her and rolls his eyes.

"What's your name?" Four asked while crossing his arms. Tris hesitates a bit before responding. All while she was at abnegation they called her by full name.

"It's Bea-" Four cuts her off rudely.

"Is it a hard one? You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don't get to pick again. What's your name?" Four says telling her something she already knows.

"Yeah I know…My name is Tris." Tris says walking over to Amar giving him a big hug.

"First jumper Tris" Four yells to Amar who puts my name down. Tris was about to talk when she hears some familiar yelling. Tris turns around to see Uriah hit the net. Four and Uriah man hug before Four tells Amar the second jumper. Amar give him a hug as well. Uriah looks at her and starts to walk away but Tris stops him.

"Why didn't you want to jump first?" Tris asked Uriah. "When I looked at you, you looked scared and we've been doing this since we were 8. What changed?" Tris asked him curiously. Uriah turns around and in his face only showed hurt and anger.

"You're really one to talk about changing." Uriah says as he starts laughing bitterly. "2 years ago is what changed?" Uriah says walking away but stops and turned around. "You should've stayed at Abnegation." Uriah says as he walks over to the Dauntless born side. Tris walks over to Amar who tells her that she is going to be trained with transfers but lives in her house with her brother. Tris nods her head and heads over to Christina who just jumped.

"Tris you have some serious balls to jumping first." Christina says catching her breath. Tris laughs and smiles at her new friend.

"I've been doing it since I was 8 so…" Tris says nodding her head talking to Christina.

"So how are you going to be trained? With dauntless born or transfers since your dauntless born?" Christina asked curiously. Tris was about to respond when 3 boys appear behind her and one of the boys cut her off.

"Stiff you aren't dauntless born it impossible." The tall boy who Tris thinks his name is Peter says trying to be a smart ass. Tris motions them to Max.

"Max please tell this dumbass I am dauntless born." Tris says leaning on his arm. Max chuckles and put his arm around Tris in a fatherly way.

"Yes Tris is dauntless born as well as her twin brother Uriah and her older brother Zeke who is one of the dauntless born trainers. Tris will be trained with you but has an advantages over you because she's been doing this her whole life. She won't be living in the same place as you guys because she will be living with her brothers…" Max explains to them and then looks down at Tris. "Tris I got to go to my office I need to talk to you before training tomorrow okay?" Max says before kissing her temple and walking away.

"See told you." Tris says looking at the 3 boys. 2 boys and the Girls laugh at the boy. The boy walks away in anger which makes them laugh harder. They stop laughing and Tris and Christina introduces themselves.

"Hey I'm Tris and this Is Christina." Tris says as they all shake hands.

"I'm Will and this is Al and the boy you just made look dumb is Peter." Will says after shaking hands with Christina and Tris. They all talk and laugh while they wait for further instructions. Tris was about to say something when Four tries getting everyone's attention.

"Dauntless born you go with Lauren, transfers stay with me. Go." Four instructs everyone. Tris sighs in relief that she doesn't have Lauren but groans because she has second worst thing. Four.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, but during your training I'll be your instructor. My name's Four." Four says looking each and every one of the initiates in the eyes except Tris. Tris hears Christina snicker.

"Four? Like the number?" Christina asked trying to hold in her laugh. Looking at Tris. Tris shakes her head trying to tell her to stop but Christina ignores her and continues to laugh.

"Yes exactly like the number." Four says walking closer to them. Tris inwardly groans and puts her hand on her face.

"What happened? One two three were taken?" Christina tries to joke.

""What's your name?" Four asked giving Christina a fake smile.

"Christina." Christina says smiling. Four glares and steps in real close to her.

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you learn from me, if you want to survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" Four asked very sternly.

"Yes." Christina says in a very low voice before everyone directing their attention back to Four.

"Good." Four says before motioning us to follow him. Tris rolls her eyes and crosses her arms knowing everything. Four takes them to the Chasm and basically stole what she and Uriah came up with for describing the Chasm.

"The Chasm reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life." Four says smirking looking straight at Tris. They all walk to the initiates bunker and Four tells them this is where they will be staying for the next 10 weeks. Most of the girls groan that they have to change in front of the boys but Tris shrugs and changes into her stuff before anyone knew that she was half naked. Tris walks over to Christina who's dressed.

"Hey I'm about to go change into my clothes I'll see you at the Pit alright?" Tris tells Christina who nods her head and Tris almost makes it out before Four stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Four asked while he starts walking with her to her house. Tris ignores him but he grabs her arm pulling her towards him. "Tris…" He says softly. Tris groans in frustration.

"Going to my house to change into more comfortable clothes." Tris says as she yanks her arm out from his grasps and starts walking and almost nears her house. Four looks at her confused and glares.

"You do know you can't leave whenever you want to just because you're Dauntless born." Four says sternly. Tris stops and turns to him.

"Actually I can! I don't need a tour like those newbies and obviously you must think I'm dumb because you can't take points down till tomorrow and Max calls the shots not you." Tris says before continuing to walk and notice that Four stopped following her. Tris makes it into her house and heads straight for her room which is closed. Tris opens the door to see nothing has been touched. Tris changes out of her long sleeved shirt and put on a short sleeved loose crop top and put on black skinny jeans and her signature combat boots.

TIME SKIP TO MORE TOURING

"There are two stages of training. The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point, you'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other." Four said walking next to Eric.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric adds with a smirk. Christina's mouth drops and looks at Tris who nods her head.

"Cut?" Christina asked for confirmation. Eric looks at Christina and rolls his eyes and sighs crossing his arms over his chest.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric tells everyone. Christina starts getting angry and Tris tries to calm her down but Christina waves her off.

"To do what?" Christina kept asking questions. Tris, Four, and Eric sigh in annoyance and they all roll their eyes at her dumb question.

"Do you every stop talking?" Four asked her rudely which earns a glare from both Tris and Christina. Before Christina has time to answer Eric replies.

"Well theirs no going home to your families, so you'd live factionless." Eric explains. "And before I get bombarded with more stupid questions like "Why didn't we know about this?" it's a new rule. And if we had told you, you would be cut would you have chosen differently out of fear? Well if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really dauntless it won't matter to you that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you." Eric says. Tris has to be honest with herself. What Eric said is 100% right. Even though he is extremely annoying he had a good point.

"Look over here." Four says to everyone. Four points to a board. "This bored is going to be your life, here in dauntless. We will grade you every day and if your name is in the red by the end of stage one you get cut." Four explains. "Tomorrow is going to be the first day of training…So go to sleep you're going to need it."Four says before walking away talking to Eric.

Tris says goodbye to her friends and starts heading home. Once Tris makes it to the door she sees Uriah watching to. Tris walks over to the couch and sits next to him. Uriah looks over at her then continues watching TV. It starts getting late and Tris falls asleep. Tris hears Uriah calling her name but groans and covers her face with a pillow. After about 2 minute of trying to wake her up, Uriah picks her up and carry's her upstairs into her room. Uriah tries setting her down but her grip on him is tight.

"Come on Tris I'm tired let go." Uriah says tiredly trying to get her off of him. Uriah gives up and grabs the covers and pulls it over them and he falls asleep.

TIME SKIP TO BEFORE TRAINING

Tris wakes up to light snoring. Tris stretches her arms and legs when she notice that there's a person in her bed and smiles when she remembers that Uriah carried her upstairs. Tris shakes him a bit but he groans and puts a pillow over his head. Tris smiles real big and lays flat on the bed and scream's as loud as she can which causes Uriah to fall of the bed and pop and almost instantly looks around his surroundings.

"Tris?! Tris?! Are you okay?!" Uriah says still kind of shock. Tris starts laughing and Uriah freezes and looks on the bed to see Tris laughing her head off. Uriah jumps back on the bed and fake glares at her which causes her to laugh eve more. "Haha very funny." Uriah says sarcastically.

"Yes it was Hilarious! Should have saw your face! It was priceless." Tris says smiling at her twin. Uriah smiles back at her. "I haven't had this much fun since we pranked Zeke on the choosing ceremony." Tris says looking down. Uriah nods at her and gets up from the bed leaving Tris and the fun memory in the room.

A/N: So thanks to everyone who said get well that really made my day:) Also thanks to all the Favs, Follows and reviews it means a lot. So guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, fav, and follow XD have a great Afternoon everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hola my fellow readers! Whale just wanted to say I'm feeling a lot better BUT I still can't go to school:(Anyways a lot of people want to know why Four is being so mean to Tris and here's the answer… Haha keep reading and I promise you'll know. I promise he won't be mean to her for too much longer. Well see ya at the bottom :) **_Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to Veronica Roth_**

_ Previously:_

_"Tris?! Tris?! Are you okay?!" Uriah says still kind of shock. Tris starts laughing and Uriah freezes and looks on the bed to see Tris laughing her head off. Uriah jumps back on the bed and fake glares at her which causes her to laugh eve more. "Haha very funny." Uriah says sarcastically._

_"Yes it was Hilarious! Should have saw your face! It was priceless." Tris says smiling at her twin. Uriah smiles back at her. "I haven't had this much fun since we pranked Zeke on the choosing ceremony." Tris says looking down. Uriah nods at her and gets up from the bed leaving Tris and the fun memory in the room._

Tris falls back on to her bed and inwardly groans and sighs at the fact she pushed her best friend so far away that she may not even get him back. After a couple minutes of being in her pity party she gets up and heads to the transfer bunkers. Tris walks into the bunker and notice that everyone's awake. Tris makes her way to her new friends and sits next to them on Christina's bed.

"Hey guys ready for training?" Tris asked her friends while leans back on the headboard.

"Yes let get this over with." Christina says as she finishes lacing up her shoes and standing up waiting for the rest of her friends. Tris gets out of the bed and shakes her head playfully and walks with her friends to the knife throwing station where Four and Eric are waiting. Tris looks at Four to see he's looking at her too. Tris finally breaks eye contact when Eric starts talking.

"Listen up initiates!" Eric yells getting everyone's attention. "Today you're going to be tested on your Accuracy. You'll be taught how to throw a knife properly and also will be tested after the demonstration so if I were you id pay attention." Eric says while he hands Four knifes. Four shows everyone how to stand when throwing the knife then throws it. Four does this 3 times before telling us to go to the station. Tris and her friends all get stations right next to each other and they start knife throwing. Tris gets in the position and starts hitting bull's eyes.

"Wow you're really good at this." Christina says throwing the knife. Tris smiles and walks over to her friends and puts Christina in the right position then walks back over to her station.

"Now throw." Tris says watching her friend. Christina raises an eyebrow and throws the knife which hits a bull's eye. "Thanks and your welcome." Tris says as she continues to throw knifes at the target and talk to Christina when she hears Eric and Al arguing.

"Go get it!" Eric yells at Al who looks extremely scared. Tris stops throwing the knife's and looks over at Christina and Will who shrug and look over at what's going on as well.

"What…while they're still throwing?" Al asked in shock. Eric crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before nodding his head.

"What? Are you afraid?" Eric asked walking over to Al.

"Of being stabbed by airborne knifes…Yes!" Al says laugh nervously.

"Everybody stop. "Eric says loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Stand in front of the target." Eric points at the target Al was at. Al walks to the target and stands in front of it. "Four come give me a hand with this please." Eric says smirking. "You're going to stand there while he throws those knives. And if I see you flinch, you're out! One thing you will learn here in dauntless is that orders are not optional." Eric says to Al and to all the initiates. Tris rolls her eyes and speaks up.

"Stop. Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything." Tris says crossing her arms. Eric and Four both look at her in shock. Eric whips the shock of his face and puts on his leader mask.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Eric tells Tris. Tris shrugs her shoulder and walks over to the target and stands in front of the target with a fake smile. "Same rules apply, if you flinch you're out." Eric says elbowing Four to start. Tris takes a deep breath before Four throws one knife at her leg.

"Come on Four you can get closer than that." Eric eggs on Four who rolls his eyes and throws another knife that hits the target beside Tris's head. "You can get closer than that." Eric says smirking at Tris.

"You want me to give her a little trim?" Four asked Eric trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top." Eric says. Four nods his head and throws the knife that hits the target just above her head. Tris yawns and rolls her eyes waiting for this to be over. Four rolls his neck a bit before throwing a knife that cuts a little bit of her ear.

"Points for bravery, Tris But not as many you just lost for opening your mouth." Eric says to Tris. "Tris watch yourself. We train soldiers not rebels. Alright, we're done with knifes for today, get out. We will start learning how to use guns after lunch." Eric says to everyone before everyone leaves but Tris and Four. Tris touches her ear and sees it bleeding and groans in irritation knowing that Zeke and Uriah are going to freak out. Just as she's about to leave Four stops her.

"Tris are you okay?" Four asked Tris walking over to her. Tris looks at him confused and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well hmm you cut me, now my brothers are going to see me in like 10 minutes when I go to lunch and scold me for opening my mouth to help me friend." Tris says annoyed. "But yea no, I'm perfectly fine." Tris says sarcastically.

"I meant to cut you." Four says leaning on the wall by the door. Tris gives him a look and Four explains what he means. "You think he was gonna let you off without a scratch? You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you." Four tells Tris.

"So what? You want me to thank you and shower you in kisses?" Tris says sarcastically eyeing Four.

"No. You're supposed to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have." Four says as he stops leaning on the door. "You off all people should know that." Four says as he's about to leave but then Tris stops him.

"Actually I wouldn't know that, Two years ago when I thought you wouldn't hurt me you did it when I least expected it." Tris says getting angry. Four almost instantly turns around with almost equal amount of angry.

"I hurt you? You left 2 years ago and didn't even bother telling me where you were going! You didn't even discuss anything about you leaving!" Four says yelling at Tris. Tris shakes her head and a couple of tears flow out of her eyes.

"Really? I didn't try to tell you? Mhm so when I knocked on your door crying 2 years ago and you said "Tris what are you doing here." I was going to respond and the Lauren kissed you! You kissed her back right in front of me!" Tris says screaming at Four. Tris wipes the tears out her eyes.

"I know Tris let me explain." Four asked pleading to Tris. "Please." Four asked Tris. Tris shakes her head and backs away.

"I faced reality and now it's your turn. I was naive and stupid, I think that we both should get over what happen 2 years ago. You be my instructor and I'll be the your initiate, nothing more nothing and nothing less." Tris says before running out the knife throwing station. Tris wipes her tears and tries to make herself look normal. As she was finishing wiping her tears she bumps into Uriah.

"Oh I'm sorry Tris you okay?" Uriah asked picking her up from the ground. Uriah looks at her suspiciously and looks at her closely and sees tears coming out of her eyes. "Tris what happen." Uriah asked sternly.

"Nothing I'm fine I just have dust in my eyes…So how was training?" Tris says wiping her eyes giving her best fake smile.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to just ignore the fact that you're crying?" Uriah asked Tris concern evident in his voice and on his face. Tris shakes her head and was about to talk when Uriah gets a closer look at her. "Tris what happened to your ear? And don't give me a bull shit answer!" Uriah says sternly.

"Well long story we can talk about it later…I'm late and you know I have friends to get back to so you know bye." Tris says before she tries to make a run for it but Uriah picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and they start walking the opposite way of the Pit. "Let me go!" Tris says pounding on Uriah's back. Uriah chuckles and still continues to carry her. After about 5 minutes Tris gives up and was about to ask where he was taking her but notices that he took her to their house. Tris was about to relax when she hears Zeke's voice.

"Hey gu-"Zeke cuts himself off. "Why are you carrying Tris?" Zeke asked Uriah as they both go into the living room. Uriah sets Tris in the middle of the Couch while both Uriah and Zeke sit on both sides of her.

"Well I was walking to the Pit when Tris over here was crying and look at her right ear there's a bruise." Uriah tells Zeke. Both Zeke and Uriah look at Tris expectedly. Tris slouches a bit and lets out a big sigh.

"Okay so I was in training kicking ass because you know I'm awesome at knife throwing right?" Tris asked her brothers. They both nod and she continues sitting up straight. "So Eric was being an ass to one of my friends and was basically trying to get him killed because Eric was trying to make him go get the knife that he was throwing while other people were throwing knifes. So he made everyone stop and told him to stand in front of the target while Four throws knifes at him and if he flinches he's out of Dauntless. So me being me I took my friends place and didn't flinch but lost some points and got my ear cut…Fun story right." Tris says fakes smiling at her brother. Zeke looks at Tris and shakes he's his head.

"Really Tris? It's the first day of training and you already lost points over situation that had nothing to do with you?" Zeke asked with disappointment evident in his voice.

"But he's my friend and I already knew that he would be cut so I just wanted to give him a second chance. I don't understand why you're so upset." Tris says crossing her arms pouting. Zeke looks at Tris taken back. Zeke was about to respond but Uriah takes the words right out of his mouth.

"You basically gave your friend that you don't even know all that well a second chance to kick your ass, and end up getting you cut because of what you did for him! Tris we don't want to lose you! Stop making dumb decisions because this one decision could coast you making it passed stage 1." Uriah says very sternly. "Besides how am I supposed to beat you and rank number 1 if you aren't there?" Uriah asked Tris before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We are only hard on you because we love you! Right Zeke?"

"Yea only because we love you." Zeke says giving Tris a kiss on her other cheek and starts ruffling Uriah's hair. Tris smiles and starts hugging both of her brothers.

"I love you guys." Tris says

"We love you too Trissy." Uriah and Zeke says in unison.

A/N: Awee can you guys feel the love? Well hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks again to all the Favs, Follows, and Reviews :). Guys if you want a certain thing or any ideas you want to happen DM me or right it in the reviews I'll try to incorporate them into the story. Have a great day everyone. Review, Fav. And Follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in like 2 months but I have good news guys ! I will be updating a chapter sometime this week and or this weekend depending on how long I'm going to make it. I want to give you guys a really long chapter with a little bit of Fourtris and some of Tris and her brothers. So I over all have an idea of how I want it to go but , if you guys have any thing you want incorporated DM me or review ! Thanks for all the review guys it really made my day (just read them all today). I've been having the worst 2 months and my twin (before things happened) told me to write and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to try to give you guys a lot of chapters and them being longer cuz someone reviewed that they wanted longer chapters and I will come through:) I'll make them either 10,000 or 5,000 depending on my mood and 2,000 if I just want to give you guys an update. Welp I'm need to type the rest of this chapter for you guys. Just wanted to give y'all an update on my updates XD (lmao). Review,Fav and Follow and Have a wonderful day my loves3

~Loveshay199


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey Everyone__J__ Sorry for not updating! I've been working and lots of family things went down and I went into a depression and my twin told me to write another chapter to this story. Thanks guys for the inspiration to continue to write. So sorry about my rant lol see ya at the bottom._ **_Disclaimer: I own none of the quotes and characters all rights belong to Veronica Ruth._**

_Previously:_

_"Yea only because we love you." Zeke says giving Tris a kiss on her other cheek and starts ruffling Uriah's hair. Tris smiles and starts hugging both of her brothers._

_"I love you guys." Tris says_

_"We love you too Trissy." Uriah and Zeke says in unison._

**Time Skip: (Hand to Hand Combat Training)**

Tris walks back to the Training Center and makes her way to the punching bad next to Christian and Al. Tris starts punching and kicking very fast letting all her stress away. The whole room stops and stares. Some in awe and other in jealously and envy. Tris realizes she's the center of attention and begins to blush and continues to hit the punching bag like everyone else. Tris was about to spark a conversation with Christian when she hears Four and Eric whispering about the initiates.

"You ready for some real fighting?" Eric asked Four smirking and looking at everyone in the room. Four looks around and he and Tris make eye contact for a couple of minutes before Tris breaks it.

"Not even close" Four says crossing his arms before glancing at Tris and walking with Eric to the ring. Four turns to Eric whos continuing to smirk.

"First jumper, in the ring. Last jumper, time to fight." Eric yells getting everyone's attention. Tris turns around in shock and walks over to the ring, along with Molly. Tris crosses her arms and starts examining her chances of winning and it's about a 45% chance, if she plays offence instead of defense. Tris is brought out of her trance by Molly's question.

"How long do we fight for?" Molly asked with an eyebrow raised. Eric smirks and is about to speak but Four jumps in.

"Since today's the first day, you guys will fight until someone is pinned for 3 seconds." Four says to everyone including Eric. Eric rolls his eyes and crosses his arms again. Tris gets the strange feeling that Four was trying to save her but quickly shakes off the feeling and starts listening to Eric and Four talk but only catches Four's last remark to Eric.

"Lucky for you, those weren't the rules when we fought." Four says with a smirk. Eric glares at Four before rolling his eyes.

"You'll be scored on this, so fight hard." Eric says looking at the Clip board. "Go." Tris and Molly enter the ring. Molly charges for Tris and she easily dodges. Tris dodges Molly's hits/punches and grabs. Tris finally throws a hard punch at her stomach causing Molly to bend down and Tris sweep kicks Molly to the floor and pins her to the ground.

"One, Two, Three! Winner Tris!" Four says trying to contain his proud smile. Eric nods his head in approval and marks down on the clip board. Tris walks over to her friends and begin to talk for about five minutes before Eric gets everyone's attention.

"Alright, guys, over here. Listen up." Eric yells to everyone. Tris and her friends start walking over to Eric and Four who are standing by a huge board. Tris walks towards the front of the crowd. "Know what this board is? It's your life. We grade you every day, if you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out. And that ends in a week." Eric says to everyone. Tris looks up at the board and sees that she's ranked 2nd. Tris smiles and walks over to Christian.

"Wow you did amazing! We should celebrate making it above the red line by getting some tattoos." Christina says smirking. Tris nods her head and smiles.

"My brothers are going to be pissed… But whatever they'll live." Tris says with excitement evident in her voice. She and Christina walk over to Al and Will. Christina shakes her head and laughs.

"Hey guys were going to get tattoos are you guys down?" Christina asked with a smirk evident in her voice. Al looks at her like she's crazy and Will nods. After about 5 minutes of Al debating in his mind he finally agrees. "Okay let's go!" Christina said before they start walking out the training center and they start heading towards the tattoo parlor. Tris and her friends make it to the tattoo parlor and Christina is off. After a couple of seconds Christina comes back with a tattoo plate.

"Wow that was fast. Which one you getting?" Will asked with a small smile. Christina looks at him and smiles back before handing him the plate.

"You like?" Christina asked everyone but mostly Will.

"Yeah." Will says nodding. "Where would you put it?" Will asked in a suggestive way. Christina bits her lip and takes the tattoo plate back and glances at it before looking back up at Will.

"I don't know, where would you suggest?" Christina says flirting back before winking. Tris notices the two flirting and shivers, walking away from them looking for a tattoo. As Tris starts looking she notices a lady cleaning the tools and almost instantly recognizes the lady who did her aptitude test and approaches her.

"Remember me, right? I was…I was just wondering if you coul-" Tris was cut off sharply by Tori. Tris gives her a look and Tori stares at her emotionless.

"No. I just do tattoos." Tori says before turning around a cleaning the equipment again. Tris nods her head and grabs a tattoo of 3 birds flying. Tris notices when she walks back to Tori that is still turned around. Tris knocks softly on the walk which causes Tori to turn around.

"I'd like this one. On my collarbone please." Tris says with a small smile. Tris sits in the chair and just as Tori was about to tattoo her when Tris gets a curious look on her face. "Can I just ask yo-? Tris tried to ask but gets cut off again.

"You made a mistake choosing Dauntless. They'll find out about you…" Tori says looking around making sure no one was listening to their conversation. Tris sits up slightly and scowls at her.

"What do you mean "You made a mistake choosing Dauntless?" You do know my name is Tris Pedrad. My parents Amber and Nick Pedrad." Tris says slowly. Tori's eyes get big and stares at her wide eyed. Tris nods her head. After a couple minutes of silence Tori finally responds.

"But I saw you, and you were in Abnegation…How was that possible?" Tori asked in disbelief. Tris snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Whale I was taking a vacation for two years and Max told me to come back after the two years become Dauntless. He's like my dad so he let leave." Tris says shrugging slightly. "So whos after me?" Tris asked again.

"People you're a threat to." Tori says in a low voice. Tris looks at her confused.

"What people? The Dauntless?" Tris asked getting a little bit annoyed at the fact Tori won't give her a straight answer.

"The whole society. If you don't fit into a category, they can't control you." Tori tells Tris in the same low voice as before.

"I don't get it. I'm Dauntless. I'm going to be the best at Dauntless, I was born Dauntless." Tris says with confidence. Tori gives her a sad smile filled with sympathy and turns off the machine and takes the cover off of her tattoo.

"In your case, I hope so." Tori says before getting up and turning around cleaning the tools. Tris gives one more glance to Tori before walking out of the tattoo parlor with her friends. Tri waves goodbye to her friends and walks home. Katniss opens her door and walks upstairs and hears faint snores. Tris walks into her room and changes into black sweats and a black tank top and puts her hair up into a messy bun before she tries to get some sleep. Tris rolls around in her bed and finally gets up and heads to the training center and starts punching the punching bag. Tris turns around when she hears the door closed only to see Four standing in the door way.

"You shouldn't you be sleeping?" Four says walking over to her. Tris snorts and turns around.

"And shouldn't you be somewhere else? I don't know be with your girlfriend or your friends…" Tris asked rudely. Four laughs and puts his bag on the table next to Tris.

"I don't have a girlfriend and what crawled up your ass and died?" Four asked giving her a fake smile. Tris rolls her eyes and turns back around and starts punching the bag again. Tris feels Four's eyes on her and she continues to punch the bag when she feels Four's hands on her waist. Tris jumps and turns around blushes.

"What are you doing?" Tris says trying to hide her blush. Four smiles and shakes his head before moving her hip a position then kicking her feet into the position.

"Your form is weak." Four says looking at her. "You're never going to win like that, you have to use your whole body and keep tension here." Four tells her as he puts his hand on her waist. Tris shivers and continues to blush. Four removes his hands and stands back. Tris takes a deep breath and begins punching and kicking the bag. Tris looks at her form trying to remember and turns around giving Four a small smile.

"Thanks…For the tip." Tris says shyly. Four nods his head.

"Go on offense. You're fast, so you could win if you attack first." Four tells her. "You get into the side, you jab 'em in the throat." Four says before picking up his back and leaving Tris in the training room. Tris smiles a little and begins training again.

**TIME SKIP (To Training the Next Day)**

Tris walks over to the fight between Molly and Christina. Molly continues to punches Christina. Tris brings her hands to her face. Molly continues to keep beating Christina until Christina crawls out the ring.

"No. No. I'm done. I'm done." Christina says barley above a whisper. Eric walks over to them and crotches down next to Christina whos coughing up blood.

"You need to stop?" Eric asked Christina way too nicely. Christina nods her head slowly. "Okay. Let me give you a hand." Eric says before he extends his hand to Christina who hesitates for a moment before taking it. Eric helps her up and puts an arm around her.

"Thanks." Christina mutters in a low voice.

"Alright, let's everyone take a break!" Eric yells while he motions for everyone to follow him. Tris walks not trusting Eric's motives at all. Christina turns her head around to Tris and looks at her with a face full of fear. Tris gives her a look that says "I've got you." Christina nods a turns back to Eric.

"You, uh…you're feeling a little better?" Eric asked as they approach a bridge. Tris eyes gets big and walks close to them to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Christina says giving a small smile. Eric nods his head and continues to lead everyone onto a bridge that stands over a chasm. Suddenly Eric pushes Christina off, but he manages to hold her hand letting her dangle over the edge of the bridge. Tris's eyes go wide and moves close to where Eric and Cristina are.

"Grab the rail, we're done." Eric says with a smirk evident in his voice. Christina grabs the rail as she dangles on the edge of the bridge. "You've got three options. One you can hang there and I'll forget your cowardice. Two you could fall and die, or three you could give up. But if you give up you're out." Eric tells Christina sternly. Christina hangs on for dear life as Eric times her.

"Come on Chris! You can do it." Tris says loud enough for Chris and Eric to hear. Eric watches Christina as she struggles to hang on.

"Time!" Eric yells. Tris and Will both run out onto the bridge and pulls Christina up. "Remember initiates Dauntless never give up." Eric says before dismissing people. Tris pulls Christina into a hug. Eric watches them hug and tells everyone to go back to the training center and there's one more fight. "Peter and Tris." Eric announces as everyone walks into the training room. Tris walks to the ring when Four grabs her and pulls her a side.

"Remember what I said about attack? First shot right to the throat, and you watch him. He steps before he punches. Alright?" Four tells her in a low voice. Tris nods her head and steps into the ring where Peter is waiting.

"Alright there, Tris are you about to cry? I'll take it easy on you if you cry." Peter says winking at her. Tris snorts and gets into the form/position that Four taught her. Tris hears Christina cheer her on but she ignores it staying focus on Peter. Tris punches Peter in the stomach hard and then punches him in the throat, causing him to charge at her. Tris side steps him causing her to get little too cocky and Peter pushes her to the floor and he gets on top of her and starts beating her up hard. Tris looks to her side seeing Four walking away. Tris lost a bit of hearing but still manages to hear Eric yell.

"FINISH HER!" Eric yells to Peter and Peter stomps on her causing her to go unconscious.

**TIME SKIP (To the Infirmary)**

Tris wakes up to see Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene all sitting around. Tris sits up and Yawns and notices that her head hurts like crazy. Tris tries to talk but her throat hurts. Tris takes a deep breath and swallows a little bit of spit (Ew) and takes a deep breath.

"What the hell happened?" Tris asked Everyone Immediately end their conversation and turn to her. Uriah and Zeke pushes their friends and run up to hug her tightly.

"You're awake finally!" Zeke says kissing her on the cheek. Uriah nods his head and let's go and sits back in his seat. Tris looks at him weirdly and notices that her old friends are staring at her in sadness. Tris shrugs and sits up straight.

"I reapeat WHAT HAPPENED? " Tris yells. Everyone looks a little taken back at her outburst but Zeke pulls up his chair and sits next to her,

"You got knocked out when you were fighting Peter." Tris flinches and she notices Uriah did the same thing. Tris looks at Uriah to see his fist are clenched and he looks very upset.

"Oh where are my friends at?" Tris asked looking for Christina, Will and Al. Zeke looks at her in confusion and points.

"Their right here…What are you talking about." Zeke asked in confusion as he Points at Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. Tris shakes her head and Laugh bitterly.

"What am I talking about? You think those people are my friends?" Tris asked laughing bitterly. She see's Marlene and Lynn flinch. "Yea there totally my friends cause when I came back neither one of them came to see me or asked me how was Abnegation. I haven't seen them or talked them since you were about to jump. But they're my friend's right? Lol lets be real about this Zeke. They never would have apologized to me over the whole "Date thing" if they didn't get caught. And you have the nerve to say they're my friends?" Tris says looking at her "Friends" with no sympathy or emotion. "I need to leave and find my real friends… Love you Zeke. Love you Uri." Tris said before hopping out of the bed and looking around for Christina and the rest her friends. Tris looks at the time a notice its two minutes the next train leave and they are supposed to play a game. Tris grabs her jacket and runs to the train. Tris sees Four looking at her from the train shaking his head opening the door. Tris gets close and Four leans his arm out and pulls her in.

"Thanks." Tris says before moving to her friends. Christian and Will look at her and shock and give her a hug. Tris was about to talk when Eric walks over to her.

"Who let you out?" Eric asked in suspicion.

"I did…I let myself out." Tris says with confidence. Eric nods his head in approval and smiles a little.

"You did?" Eric asked for confirmation. Tris smiles and nods. Eric looks at her and smiles. "Well okay then…Max wasn't wrong about you." Eric says before walking away. Tris smiles and notes that she needs to ask Max what he told Eric about her. Tris turns around and makes conversation with her friends.

"Let's sit down." Christina says as they both slide down the wall and relax. 30 minutes later Christina shakes her awake and they both stand up and listen to the rules of the game.

"The game's simple. Just like "Capture the Flag."." Four says smirking at all of the initiates.

"Weapon of choice." Eric says showing everyone the small dart gun. Tris here's someone laughing only to see Molly chuckling as if that was the funniest thing ever.

"You call that a gun?" Molly continues to laugh. Molly looks at everyone to laugh with her but everyone's quite. Eric scowls a bit. Eric loads up the dart and suddenly shoots at Molly hitting her in the leg, she falls down in pain. Eric takes the dart out of her leg and holds it up.

"Neurostim dart. Simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound, only lasts a couple of minutes. Two teams. Four and I are captains." Eric says smirking.

"Eh you pick first." Four says with a smirk. Tris rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well okay…I chose Edward." Eric says with a smile. Four shakes his head and points at me.

"I'll take Tris." Four says. Eric snorts and loads up his gun.

"Picking the small ones first, so then when you lose you have someone to blame it on?" Eric says cockily pointing to his next pick.

"But she's ranked 2nd place…But sure something like that." Four replies with lots of confidence. Eric nods and Tris rolls her eyes at them. Tris puts her hand in her pocket and leans her head on Four a bit. Four and Eric finish picking their teams. The train stops and both teams separate. Four and Tris take the lead and run till their by old carnival rides.

"Which way did Eric's team go? Tris asked.

"They must have gone to the end." Will says looking around for lights.

"Alright, lights off. Gather round, come on." Four says to the team. The team turns off their lights and gather round. "Okay guys what's the strategy?" Four asked everyone.

"Uh…we can either flag the wall so they can't find us…" Al suggested shyly.

"We send out a team to scout the location, see if we can find their flags." Will suggest. Christina and some of the rest of the team agree but Tris shakes her head.

"No, not a good idea because they could follow us back and take our flag." Tris says. Four and everyone nod their head understanding.

"I say we blitz them. Just beat them with sheer force." Ezra says smiling and nodding his head. Tris and Christina palm slap their foreheads at his dumb decision.

"That's the best way to lose quickly." Will says rolling his eyes. As the others argue amongst themselves, Tris gets the idea and goes over to the Ferris wheel nearby. Tris starts to climb the Ferris wheel when Four calls out to her.

"You're not going to jump are you?" Four asked smirking. Tris raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"No, I'm just trying to get a good vantage point." Tris says as she continues to climb.

"Good thinking." Four says before climbing up the Ferris wheel as well. Tris stops and turns a bit.

"You don't have to come with me you know. I can take care of myself." Tris says with a hint of annoyance. Tris hears Four snort.

"You should go easy, you took a beating." Four says calmly. Tris snorts and continues climbing up the Ferris wheel.

"I'm surprised you noticed. I saw you leave during the fight." Tris says trying not to let the hurt reach her voice.

"Yeah, well. It's not something I wanted to watch." Four says softly. They continue to climb Tris trips but Four grabs her and steadies her. You good? You okay?" Four asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine…Thanks." Tris says as she continues to climb. Tris stops and looks down to see Four looking around in fear.

"This is high enough." Four says griping the metal bars.

"No, we need to go higher." Tris says. Tris starts to climb again but Four doesn't move, she turn to him in gives him a look.

"You okay?" Tris asked Four softly. Tris sees Four looking around him in fear. Tris covers her mouth with one of her hands trying to contain her smile. "Awe you're scared of heights." Tris says smiling down at Four. Four looks down and shifts uncomfortably.

"Everyone's afraid of something." Four says in a low voice.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Tris says smiling. Tris carries on climbing and Four reluctantly follows her.

"Come on, Tris." Four groans. Tris climbs even higher.

"Just a little bit higher." Tris says climbing.

"Are you even human?!" Four asked in amusement. Tris smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. Tris finally stops and looks around her, Four finally reaches her.

"See this isn't too bad…Now is it?" Tris asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah…" Four says. Tris looks around and her eyes gets wide.

"Look there it is." Tris says as she points out Eric's team flag.

"Alright…What's the plan?" Four asked Tris. Tris smirks and begins explaining the plan.

**TIME SKIP (After the Game and Zip Lining)**

Tris and everyone make it back to Dauntless and all the initiates are celebrating when she hears two people arguing. Tris moves closer to see Uriah and Peter in each other's faces. Tris moves through the crowd and tries to get to the front.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH, LOOK, AND OR SPEAK TO MY SISTER AGAIN OR ILL END YOU!" Uriah yells at Peter whos looking as if he doesn't care.

"Dude I was told to so that I could keep my spot above the red line! So if you're going to be mad at anyone you should be upset with Eric… And you do realize Uriah that you can't protect your weak brat of a sister forever right?" Peter says crossing his arms over his chest. "What has she done for you the past two years? Oh yea caused you pain and made you feel bad. She left to go to Abnegation and didn't care about you or anyone else's feelings at all. You all say she was born Dauntless but really she was born a _coward._ It's about time you and everyone else get a reality check…Your sister isn't all that great and she's definitely not worth arguing and or fighting over." Peter says with venom and some honesty dripping from every word. Peter's words hit Tris like I ton of bricks. Tris walks to the front to see Uriah looking at her in hurt and pain. Tris tried to walk to Uriah but he takes a step back and walks away.

Tris runs after her him trying to get him to stop and talk but he ignores her. Tris finally catches up to him when her walks inside the house at goes straight to his room. Just in time Tris stops the door from closing and walks into Uriah's room.

"Leave me alone Tris." Uriah says with frustration evident in his voice. Tris walks over to him.

"I want to talk." Tris says sitting next to him on his bed. Uriah stands up in sits in the desk chair. Tris feels a jab in her heart but ignores it.

"Tris…I still haven't forgiven you…" Uriah says with no emotion. Tris looks at him in confusion and looks at him.

"What do you mean you?" Tris tries to remember their last argument with him. Then its hits her the Caleb and her thing.

_"When we first met them I had a connection with Caleb and we had this bond that I don't think anyone but he and I would understand." Tris tells Uriah sighing loudly. "Not even you."_

Tris was about to talk but Uriah beats her.

"I'm not sorry for hurting your feeling two years ago." Uriah says with a voice full of honesty. "I'm not going to apologize for something I meant. You need to understand that I'm not going to run after you_ every time _I hurt your feelings and apologize just to make you happy. You're not more special than anyone else and its bout time you learn it. I'll always be your brother and twin. But I don't want a bond with you right now. I want to be alone. I can't physically have a close bond with you…It's just too much." Uriah says looking at Tris. Tris shakes her head and wipes her tears.

"So forget everything right? And it only took Peter to make you realize huh? You think everything he said was right don't you?" Tris says with anger rising.

"Yea I did take me now to realize how I feel about our bond." Uriah says shrugging. Tris laughs bitterly and continues to have tears run down her face.

"I could sit here and beg for us to have our relationship/bond back to the way it was but…What's the point?" Tris says before getting up and about to walk out the door and stops. "So much for our promise, I guess things happen for a reason right?" Tris says before walking out of her brother's room and shut's his door.

Tris walks into her room closes her door and walks into her bathroom to take shower. Tris takes a shower and cries through half of it and changes into a maroon hoodie and black leggings. Tris buts her hair in a high ponytail and puts on black boot slippers and walks down to the pit. Tris grab's the biggest slice dauntless cake and a cup of milk. Tris walks over to an empty table and begins eating. Tris doesn't notice someone sitting in front of her until she looks up.

"Ah!" Tris says almost dropping her cake. "Who are you anyways?" Tris asked at the handsome young boy looking at her.

"I'm Alexander but you can call me Zander." Zander said before putting out his hand. Tris looks at his hand hesitantly before shaking it.

"So Zander what made you come sit with me at this boring table?" Tris asked raising and eyebrow up at the kid. Zander laughs and smiles.

"Well I'll tell you right after you tell me your name." Zander says with a wink. Tris is about to talk when out of nowhere Four comes and sits right next to her.

"Her name is Tris." Four says rudely as he glares at Zander. Zander looks a little bit uncomfortable and he shifts in his seat giving a fake smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you Tris…Talk to you later?" Zander asked with hopefulness filling his eyes. Tris was about to respond but Four speaks for her.

"Probably not…Bye Zander." Four says with a fake smile. Zander nods his head and gets up from the table and walks away. Tris turns to Four and punches him in the shoulder real hard. "Ow what was that for?" Four asked before taking a sip of lemonade.

"Was it really necessary for you to scare him off? I could've rejected him on my own you know?" Tris says before smirking. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you only scared him off because you were jealous." Tris says with her smirk turning into a grin. Four almost spits out his lemonade.

"Yea I'm defiantly not jealous of that kid." Four says laughing. Tris looks at him and rises an eyebrow.

"Okay well you wouldn't mind if I go find him then right?" Tris asked as she stands up but is stopped by Four's hands on her waist pulling her down till she's sitting on his lap. Tris looks at him and smirks and starts messing with Four's hair. "Though that you weren't jealous?" Tris asked Four. Four playfully rolls his eyes.

"Yea nope I'm not jealous" Four says pulling her close. Tris looks at him in shock. Tris shakes her head and smiles before putting her arms around his neck and leans in close so that their foreheads are touching.

"Then let me go find Zander so I can hang out with him." Tris says smirking. Four looks at her and smirks back.

"Fine on one condition." Four says still smirking. Tris raises an eyebrow and continues to look in Fours blue eyes.

"And that is?" Tris asked. Four grins and tightens his hands around her waist.

"Kiss me." Four says. Tris smiles and leans in when she hears a familiar voice screaming her name. Four and Tris groan before turning their heads to see and angry Zeke standing right in front of them.

_A/N: Wow that Fourtris moment was ruined…Anyway my loves I will update 4 chapters this break__J__. So review, Fav, and Follow. Have a great day guys._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey everyone how are you guys doing? Lol 2 more days till the new year like WHATT? It's coming really fast this year I swear. But anyways thanks everyone for the Reviews, Favs, And Follows it means a lot. _

_Previously:_

_"And that is?" Tris asked. Four grins and tightens his hands around her waist._

_"Kiss me." Four says. Tris smiles and leans in when she hears a familiar voice screaming her name. Four and Tris groan before turning their heads to see and angry Zeke standing right in front of them._

"So Tris is there anything you want to tell me?" Zeke asked through his clenched teeth. Tris was going to responds but Zeke wasn't finished. "Or you Four...Anything you want to tell me about?" Zeke asked with venom dripping from each word. Tris slides off of Fours lap and gives a nervous smile.

"It's not what it looks like?" Tris rhetorically asked still smiling nervously. Four snorts at her attempt to lighten the mood causing Zeke to give them both a death stare. Tris sighs and begins to do her nervous slouch and puts her hands on her head. "Aye Dios Mios…" Tris says rolling her eyes. Zeke sits down across from Tris and Four and continues glare at them. "Can you stop glaring at us?!" Tris snaps causing Four and Zeke to flinch.

"I'll stop glaring when my best friend and little sister tell me what's going on!" Zeke says with a sarcastic smile. Tris groans and bangs her head on the table.

"Look Zeke it's not even that deep…" Tris says with her head down on the table. "Like I don't even like Four like that, He's not even my type." Tris says trying not to laugh at the inside joke. "The reason why you saw me on his lap is because this boy kept flirting with me and Four came in saved the day and "Pretended" like he was my boyfriend, so the boy would leave me alone." Tris says picking up her head, telling half of the truth. Four nods his head in agreement. Zeke looks at them both suspiciously and raises an eyebrow.

"Yea I'd believe that but when I walked into the cafeteria and I saw the boy leave then I saw you get up and then Four pulled you into his lap. Then I saw you move your foreheads move close together. So I walked over to the table to see you guys about to kiss." Zeke says with anger filling his voice and face. "So we got the bullshit answer out of the way what REALLY happened?!" Zeke asked eyeing both Four and Tris. Tris mentally kicks herself.

"Well after the boy left me and Four started talking a one thing lead to another and I ended up on his lap and we were about to kiss…It could happen to anyone." Tris says shrugging and takes a sip of Four's lemonade. Four raises an eyebrow at her and he shakes his head at her trying to hide his smile. Zeke looks at the two of them.

"Do you two like each other and or have an attraction towards each other?" Zeke asked with a blank face. Tris doesn't answer trying to decide if she tells the truth or if she lies. Zeke senses her dilemma and crosses his arms and eyes her. "Don't lie to me Tris." Zeke says. Tris looks at her brother and decides to tell the truth.

"Yea…I do like him…" Tris says not meeting Zeke's eyes. Four looks at her and shock and looks at Zeke and nods his head in agreement. Zeke gives Four and Tris a look that Tris can't quite put her finger on.

"Hey Four can I talk to my sister alone." Zeke says calmly. Four nods his head and walks away. Tris flinches a bit waiting for Zeke to yell at her like Uriah does but Zeke sits there with the same look he had before. Tris and Zeke stare at each other and Zeke finally breaks the silence.

"You could have anyone…_Anyone_…Why him? Why my best friend?" Zeke asked her with a bit of disappointment. "It's like you live for drama…It's like you want everyone to feel bad or feel bad for you. Why?" Zeke asked with no emotion. Tris feels like she's been hit with a ton of bricks for the second time again and nods her head.

"I wasn't trying to start arguments or trying to hurt people's feelings or make people feel bad for me! I'm sorry for having feelings! I'm sorry for having my first crush like _EVER_!" Tris says sincerely. "I'll stop liking Four and I'm sorry for lying to you earlier and everything I've done to you in the 2 years." Tris says crying a little bit. Zeke looks at her and nods his head.

"I still love you Tris and I'm not mad at you…" Tris listens to the last part but doesn't sound as genuine as the "I Love You" Part.

"Yea love you too… I'm going to Max's house and I might spend the night there or at in the initiates place." Tris says grabbing her tray about to leave when Zeke stops her.

"Why?" Zeke asked. Tris shrugs and gives a sad smile.

"I just want to be alone…I guess." Tris says before walking over to the trash can and throwing her stuff away and walking to the other side of Dauntless to Max's house. Tris continues to walk and cry about everything. Her mom and dad, her brothers, Four, and Her old friends. Tris continues to walk when she hears laughing and stops to see Lynn and Marlene. Tris tries to walk pass them and walk away but they stop's her.

"Hey Tris can we talk?" Marlene asked walking towards her with Lynn right behind her. Tris turns around and crosses her arm over her chest about to protest but Marlene stops her. "Before you decline hear us out." Marlene says and Lynn nods her head in agreement. Tris nods her head hesitantly and they walk to a part of the Chasm. Tris sits down and Lynn and Marlene sit down across from her. There's silence for a couple of minutes but Tris breaks it.

"Are you going to talk or?" Tris says harshly. Marlene flinches and Lynn glares at her a bit but looks at Marlene to start. Marlene takes a deep breath.

"Why have you been avoiding us? Thought we were still friends…You said we weren't friends because we didn't come see you when you came back…But you could have come to us too! It's not fair that you're holding something against us that happened 2 years ago and just because we didn't come see you…" Marlene says sternly. Tris holds in her tears and anger raises in her body.

"Did my brothers and or Peter put you up to this? What is it attack Tris day?" Tris yells at Marlene and Lynn. "Well since everyone wants to be honest with me and tell all of their hidden feelings go for it!" Tris says with frustration evident in her voice.

"We just want to know why you've changed so much…It's like ever since the whole "dare thing" you've been pushing everyone away…Why?" Lynn asked calmly. Tris replays Lynn's words in her mind over and over again. Tris lets some tears fall and shrugs and looks at both of them.

"I don't really know okay?" Tris admits while she starts to stand up. "It's just…" Tris trails off. "Let's talk about this another time okay? I just really need to go talk to my dad- I mean I need to talk to Max." Tris says before sprinting away from Marlene and Lynn, not waiting to hear a response. Tris sprints all the way to Max's office. Tris walks into Max's office when she sees Eric. Eric looks at her and gives her a weird look.

"What are you doing here Tris?" Eric asked seriously. Tris walks closer to the desk and sits down in the chair.

"I need to talk to Max." Tris says in a low voice holding in her tears and feelings. Eric takes a look at her and nods his head understanding but doesn't move from his place.

"Max left to Erudite to talk to Jeanine like two hours ago…He should be back any minute…What you need to talk him about." Eric asked with concerned. Tris was about to say a smart comment but chooses not to answer. "You don't have to tell me but I think it could help you feel better…" Eric says in a low voice. Tris raises eyebrow and smirks.

"Is the brave leader Eric being concerned about someone else other than himself?" Tris asked smirking at Eric who smiles a bit to himself before playfully rolling his eyes.

"Actually I couldn't care less about you BUT my boss wouldn't be too thrilled if I didn't ask his little princess if she was okay." Eric says playfully. Tris crosses her arms and continues to smirk.

"Nah I think its cause you like me but it's okay Eric I won't tell anyone." Tris says winking. Eric to choke on his lemonade and looks at her with wide eyes causing Tris to start laughing. Eric shakes his head and laughs with her.

"But seriously Tris wants wrong?" Eric asked her with seriousness in his voice. Tris looks down and shifts I her chair uncomfortably. Tris takes a deep breath about to talk to Eric when Max walks into the room.

"Hey Tris go the apartment I'll meet you there in a minute okay?" Max says tossing her the keys. Tris nods her head and walks out the office. Tris walks to Max's apartment unlocks the door and walks in. Tris walks over to the couch and sits down thinking of what Uriah, Zeke and Lynn said to her today.

_"I'm not sorry for hurting your feeling two years ago." Uriah says with a voice full of honesty. "I'm not going to apologize for something I meant. You need to understand that I'm not going to run after you every time I hurt your feelings and apologize just to make you happy."_

_"You could have anyone…Anyone…Why him? Why my best friend?" Zeke asked her with a bit of disappointment. "It's like you live for drama…It's like you want everyone to feel bad or feel bad for you. Why?" Zeke asked with no emotion._

_"We just want to know why you've changed so much…It's like ever since the whole dare thing you've been pushing everyone away…Why?"_ _Lynn asked calmly._

**_FLASH BACK: To Tris and Uriah's 8_****_th_****_ birthday_**

**_(Ambers POV)_**

_"Boys where is your sister?" Amber asked her sons sternly. Zeke and Uriah shrug and continue to talk to Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. Amber crosses her arms and walks to the kids. "Marlene and Lynn where is Tris?" Amber asked with anger filling her body. Marlene and Lynn shrug. Amber is about to leave but turns around and shakes her head at everyone in the playroom. "It's Tris's birthday too you know…So why is it that her guest are in the playroom with the boys instead of being with their friend?" Amber asked with disappointment dripping from every word. Amber shuts the door walking down the stair. "Honey have you seen Tris?" Amber says walking into the kitchen._

_"No I haven't seen her since the party started…Aren't Lynn and Marlene with her?" Nick asked her decorating a cake with pink flowers. Amber crosses her arms and holds in her anger._

_"No there in the playroom with the boys!" Amber says with anger dripping through every word. Nick looks at her in shock. "Yes exactly their not even with her on her birthday even though she invited them." Amber says with frustration evident in her voice._

_"Babe did you check in our room in out closet? That's where she likes to hide but don't tell the boys okay?" Nick says calmly with disappointment evident in his voice directed towards his sons. Amber walks upstairs into her room and she walks into her walk in closet to see a little Tris sitting at her play table with 3 of her stuff animals and fake tea and fake cake on the plates and in the tea cups._

_"Hey Tris I've been looking for you everywhere…What are you doing sweetie?" Amber asked her daughter while she sits in the empty seat next to Tris. Tris turns her head to look at her mother to see tears are in her eyes. Amber's heart breaks into a tiny pieces._

_"I'm having a tea party with my animals." Tris says pouring the tea in the cups. "Would you like some tea momma?" Amber nods her head and smiles sadly at her daughter._

_"So why aren't you with your friends honey?" Amber asked pretending to take a sip of tea. Tris begins to cry a little but tells her mom anyway._

_"They said that they wanted to hang out with Uriah and Zeke…" Tris says with a voice full of hurt. Tris goes to the other table and puts the tea pot down and grabs a small little play cake and puts it on her mother plate. "You came just in time mommy we were about to sing happy birthday to me." Tris says giving her my a little smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Amber lets a little tears fall down her face as she sees her little girl hurt on her birthday._

_"Why didn't you ask them to come play with you honey?" Amber asked her daughter. Tris looks at her and shrugs._

_"They didn't really seem like they came here for me…" Tris travels off. "Everyone came here for a reason mommy and that reason wasn't me. Lynn came for Tyler, Marlene came for Uriah and Shauna came for Zeke. I don't think they ever wanted to be my friend momma" Tris says before looking down and crying. Amber shakes her head and starts feeling her daughter's pain._

_"Honey if you thought they weren't really your friends why did you invite them?" Amber asked looking at Tris. Tris pretends to take a sip of tea._

_"Because I want everyone to be happy and I don't want Zeke and bubba mad at me. And it's okay mommy I like being alone…Sometimes I cry but it's okay I just don't want anyone to feel the way I feel." Tris says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. _

**_(Tris's Pov)_**

_"Sweetheart don't hold in what you're feelings, because one day you'll explode and another day you'll break down. Tris if somethings bothering say it before it's too late. Don't avoid and or run away from your problems and what your feeling baby girl. It doesn't help it only makes it worse." Amber says walking pulling Tris out of her chair and carrying her out of the room and down stairs. "Tris want to help your dad frost your cake?" Amber asked Tris. Tris nods her head and they walk into the kitchen. Tris sees her dad and hops down from her mom and runs to her dad._

_"Daddy, Mommy said that I can help decorate my cake can I? Can I daddy?! Can I really?" Tris says hopping up and down. Tris turns around to see her mom smiling at the both of them._

_"Of course Princess!" Nick picks Tris up and sits her on the counter. Tris, Amber and Nick continued to frost the cake and have fun. 30 minutes later the hamburgers are finished and Nick calls all the kids down to eat. Uriah, Tyler, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and Shauna all run down the stair. Amber tells all the kids to sit down at the table. Nick passes out all of the hamburgers. Tris eats her Hamburger on the counter next to Amber and Nick. After everyone's done eating they sing happy birthday and open presents. Soon after Tris goes to her room and puts her know black bear in her room. Tris is about to close the door when two people stop her._

_"Hey Trissy can we talk?" Lynn says giving her a small smile. Tris looks at Marlene whos nodding and agreement. Tris nods and sits down on the floor bushing her dolls hair. "Sorry for leaving you during the party…We didn't mean to make you feel bad." Lynn says with guiltiness evident in her voice._

_"Yea Tris we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Marlene says giving Tris a sad smile. Tris nods her head and gives them a small smile._

_"Its okay…I forgive you." Tris says._

Tris snaps out of her thinking when Max walks into the apartment. Tris turns to him and smiles as he sits in the chair a cross from her.

"So what's wrong Tris?" Max asked with curiously. Tris starts thinking of everything In the past two years and everything that happened when she was little. Tris takes a deep breath and talks away.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Tris asked Max while tears flow out of her eyes. Max looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"In what way Tris?" Max asked Tris. Tris sits back for a second thinking of what she means.

"Everyone or almost everyone thinks that it was very cowardly for me to leave Dauntless two years ago…Was it? I just wanted to know more about my family and I wanted to separate myself from my brothers because I needed to get away." Tris says sorting out her thoughts. Tris finally looks at Max.

"In some ways you leaving yes it was very cowardly BUT you leaving helped you better understand your family and gave you a break. The only reason people think that you're a coward is because they don't know and understand why you left. Tris it doesn't matter what other people think about you." Max says in a fatherly. "What matters is what you think of yourself." Max says giving her a sad smile. Tris nods her head.

"Uriah doesn't want to have any type of bond with me and or wants to be my brother." Tris blurts out. Max is about to respond but Tris doesn't stop. "Zeke's mad at me because I have a crush on his best friend, Lynn and Marlene came to talk to me today as well and they told me about how I was acting different ever since the "Dare Thing". " Tris says with no emotion in her voice. Max looks at her a nods sinking in every word she's told him.

"Forgiveness is by far one of the hardest things to do. Forgiveness isn't only just for the other person but sometimes it's for you too. But Tris everyone makes mistakes and if you can't forgive others…How can you expect them to forgive you?" Max asked rhetorically. Tris lets realization hit her hard. "Tris when I came in you seemed to be pondering something really hard…What were you thinking about?" Max asked almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I was thinking about my last birthday with my mom and dad…And how Lynn and Marlene left me on my birthday to hang out with my brothers instead of me." Tris says wiping a couple of tears. "That was the first that I felt alone." Tris says to Max. Max looks at her in sympathy.

"Maybe you still haven't forgiven them from when you were little and that's why it hurt so much when they made the dare." Max concludes. Tris starts thinking of what her mom said.

_"Sweetheart don't hold in what you're feelings, because one day you'll explode and another day you'll break down. Tris if somethings bothering say before it's too late. Don't avoid and or run away from your problems and what your feeling baby girl. It doesn't help it only makes it worse."_

"My mom told me this was going to happen…But I was too in to making everyone else around me happy that I haven't been saying what I wanted to say and I blow up. Which led to me leaving and causing me to avoid my problems." Tris says. "My mom was always very wise…Sometimes I think she told me all of this stuff at a young age cause she knew she was going to die or something." Tris says more to herself than to Max.

"Yep your mother and father were great and wise people….But are you understanding what I'm talking about? I think you owe Lynn and Marlene apologies as well as your brothers. You pushed them away because of something that happen a long time ago and you need clarify that." Max says dismaying her parents. Tris raises an eyebrow at him for talking about her parents then nods her head in understanding.

"Why did you act all weird when I talked about my mom and dad?" Tris asked in curiously. Max flinches and smiles weirdly.

"Nothing you need to worry about it…I'll tell you when the time is right alright?" Max says standing up walking to the door. "But if you must know go see Amar…He has something for you and your brothers." Max says opening the door. Tris stands up and walks to Max and gives him a hug before walking to Amar's office. Tris gets there in about 10 minutes then knocks on the door. Amar answers the door with a big smile on his face.

"If it isn't Tris Pedrad!" Amar gushes. "What brings you to my humble home?" Amar says wiggling his eyebrows. Tris laughs and gives him a hug.

"Well Max said you have something from my parents to give me?" Tris states. Amar looks at her and wide eyes and rushes over to the door and closes it. Amar rushes to the back off the office and goes through drawers till he pulls out an envelope.

"Tris before you read just don't shoot the messenger okay? Max and I wanted to tell you but there wasn't a right time and this came a month ago. We were going to tell you and your brother but you guys were arguing and we were told to give it to you guys when we felt it was right." Amar says handing Tris the envelope. Tris nods and wave's goodbye and walks out the office and begins to walk. Tris walks to the cafeteria and Tris sits down at the table and opens the envelope.

_To: Zeke, Uriah and Tris Pedrad_

_Dear Zeke, Uriah and Tris,_

_My precious children I have to make this quick. I'm sorry that we've lied to you guys but it was for your own good. I know you guys may be upset and angry but we needed to protect you guys from them. The only way we could keep you guys alive and to have them stop searching for us, was to fake our deaths. Max and Natalie wanted to tell you guys but they couldn't tell you till the time was right. If you guys are reading this please remember that we love you! Sorry this doesn't inform you about what's going on but next letter I promise we will fill you guys in. Please my beautiful children don't talk or tell anyone expect for Max, Natalie, and Amar. This is the only way to keep you guys safe… Your Father and I love you very much see you soon._

_Love,_

_Amber and Nick Pedrad_

Tris finishes reading the letter and almost rips it up. Tris rereads the note about a dozen time before getting up and sprinting to her house. Tris walks into the house and slams it shut causing her brothers who are watching TV to turn to her and look at her in confusion.

"What crawled up your ass then died?" Uriah asked sarcastically. Tris ignores her brother's comment and walks straight over to them and hands them the letter. Zeke and Uriah give her a confused look. Tris rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Read it." Tris says with anger dripping from the two words. Uriah gives her a scowl then starts to read it. Uriah's and Zeke's face loses all emotion and they look up at her in disbelief.

"No! No! No! This is fake! I refuse to believe this dumb letter" Uriah says hopping of the couch with anger evident in his face.

"No its real…I reread it 12 times and it fills in all the missing blanks I was feeling for years. Like did you ever notice how mom always gave us advice like she knew she was going to die or something?" Tris asked. Zeke and Uriah think for a couple of minutes before nodding their heads.

"In the letter they said "They" Like we knew who she was talking about." Zeke says calmly.

"It's not even that it's the fact that Natalie, Max and Amar have been lying to us for the past 8 years! Like we could have had parents!" Uriah says angrily. Tris nods and starts thinking of her dad.

"Where do you think they are?" Tris asked in a low voice. Uriah and Zeke shrug.

"Maybe they're still in Dauntless?" Zeke states. Uriah and Tris both look at him like his an idiot.

"Yea, no…Maybe their factionless. " Uriah says shrugging it off. Tris looks at him with a weird face.

"Why would they go to factionless…What's in factionless?" Tris asked with confusion evident in her voice and face.

"I don't know! I was just brain storming…But maybe this is fake I mean why…Why would Max and Amar randomly give you the letter?" Uriah asked with an eyebrow raised. "Wait….How did you get the letter?" Uriah asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea Tris why did Max and Amar give you the letter?" Zeke asked with curiosity evident in his voice. Both boys look at Tris expectedly and she smiles and sits down on the couch across from them.

"Well I went to Max's to talk to him about everything I've done this year and he gave me some advice. Then I started to realize how I was acting and he told me somethings and then I brought up how mom always gave me advice like she knew she was going to die, and he started acting weird and I was like why…Then he told me to go to Amar's and Amar gave me the letter." Tris said calmly. Uriah and Zeke look at her and nod.

"Oh okay…" Zeke says awkwardly about to walk up the stairs with Uriah when Tris stops them.

"Hey um guys I'm sorry for not forgiving you guys for the "dare thing". I shouldn't have expected you guys to forgive me for everything if done for the past 2 years, if I didn't forgive you guys. I'm sorry…I don't expect things to go back to the way it was but I do want things to be cleared up and out of the way so that way we could all be on good terms." Tris says looking at her brothers. Zeke turns around first and walks over to the couch and sits next to her and sighs.

"Well finally! You've been acting so different and I'm glad you understand now. Of course Trissy I'll always forgive you." Zeke says pinching her cheeks. "You're always going to be my little baby sister." Zeke says as he continues to pinch her cheeks and tickle her. Tris over at where Uriah use to be and notice he's left. Tris gets filled with sadness but drops it for now and continues to play fight with Zeke. Tris and Zeke head to their rooms. Tris takes a shower till all the hot water was gone and then hops out and puts on her black tank top and maroon pajama pants. Tris looks at the time to see its 1:00 and tomorrow there's not training so she can sleep in. Tris moves in all directions trying to get comfortable without thinking Tris walks out of her room into the hall way and goes to the first door and walks in. Tris moves her way through her brother's messy room till finally Tris pushes Uriah's shoulder.

"Uriah! Uriah! Uriah!" Tris shout whispers at her brother. Uriah stirs but doesn't wake up. Tris punches him not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to wake him up.

"Ouch! Tris…What do you want?" Uriah says in a sleepy voice. Tris rubs her eyes and stretches.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep!" Tris says yawning. Uriah groans and sits up on his bed. Uriah rubs his eyes before looking around the room.

"Are you up because of the whole thing about our parents being alive?" Uriah asked tiredly. Tris nods and rubs her eyes. "Tris its fine we can talk to Max and Amar tomorrow to work this out." Uriah says laying back down. Tris nods her head a little bit disappointed and starts to walk out when she hears Uriah pat his bed. "Where you going?" Uriah asked tiredly. Tris smiles and walks back on the bed.

"Thought you didn't want me to sleep in here because you're mad at me." Tris says sitting on the bed looking at her brother.

"Yea I was and maybe I am a bit but your sister and my job is to protect you and even if it's in your dreams I'll always be there for you…And I miss you…" Uriah says turning the other way. Tris smiles and lays down next to Uriah.

"I miss you too Uri." Tris says turning so she's facing Uriah. "So does that mean were good?" Tris asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yea but sushhhhhhh me tired you talk to muchhhh." Uriah says pulling Tris close in a brotherly why. Tris smiles and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Y'all I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update like I work at a movie theater…The star wars movie is so popular that it's booked till January and I work every day till 2am. So I'm trying to update guys. But please Fav, Follow, and Review. _


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I know I haven't been updating but I have school, work and siblings sooo…But enjoy._**

_"Yea I was and maybe I am a bit but your sister and my job is to protect you and even if it's in your dreams I'll always be there for you…And I miss you…" Uriah says turning the other way. Tris smiles and lays down next to Uriah._

_"I miss you too Uri." Tris says turning so she's facing Uriah. "So does that mean were good?" Tris asked trying to keep her eyes open._

_"Yea but sushhhhhhh me tired you talk to muchhhh." Uriah says pulling Tris close in a brotherly why. Tris smiles and drifts off into a dreamless sleep._

**TIME SKIP**

Tris and her brothers walk to Max's office. A couple minutes later they arrive and they walk in closing the door behind them. As the enter Tris notices that Eric, Four, Natalie, Andrew, Max and Amar sitting in the room talking. Tris looks at them bitterly about to say something rude when Uriah clears his throat.

"So let me guess…You all know and didn't say anything about it to keep us "Safe". Uriah asked venom and bitterness dripping through each word. Tris shakes her head with anger and disappointment. Everyone looks at the three of guiltily but says nothing.

"Uriah let us explain before you and your siblings start pointing fingers." Eric says calmly with a blank expression on his face. Uriah, Zeke and Tris look at him in shock. Uriah glares at him and shakes his head and walks over to where he's sitting.

"Right because you know what it's like not to have any parents around for the most of your achievements and goals! Excuse me for being upset and angry with the people who I've trusted…Tris, Zeke and I all lived without our parents for 7 years, just to find out that ALL of you knew they were alive." Uriah says laughing bitterly.

"Uriah we had to keep you safe….All of you safe. We had to make sure that they couldn't find you!" Natalie says with sadness in her voice. Zeke looks at her and crosses his arms.

"Keep us safe from who? The tooth fairy? Santa Claus?" Zeke asked with anger and rage beginning to build up in him. Max was about to respond but he gets cut off before he could say anything. "No! You don't get sit here and give Tris a letter from our parents, then sit here and say you can't tell us that or that it's to keep us "Safe"! You guys are treating us as if we are 5…I'm going to be 19 soon and Tris and Uriah are going to be turning 17 start treating us like our ages instead of children…" Zeke ends with disappointment evident in his voice. Everyone looks at Zeke in shocked. For 5 minutes Zeke's words hangs in the air as they all sir in intense silence.

"We cannot tell you where your parents are or why they faked their death…But we can tell you that you'll see them very soon and that they're fine and are safe." Amar says offering a small smile. Tris and Uriah glare and scowl. Zeke laughs in bitterness. Tris finally speaks up.

"So what was the point of all of us all having a "meeting" here if you guys can't share any information on our parents where bouts? This sounds like a sick joke and a twisted game…You all put us in an uncomfortable position because you kept a large secret from us…Do you think that this was really worth losing our trust?" Tris looks every single one of them in the eye. Andrew looks at her and sighs.

"I don't and I know for a fact they don't either….We cannot tell you because it's for your own safety. But we called this meeting to address you guys about what's going on in the factions." Andrew says to Uriah, Tris and Zeke.

"We needed to tell you that you cannot trust anyone outside this circle….The reason why is classified and we cannot tell you what happened that night but I can tell you why you are unsafe." Max says calmly. "You are unsafe because one of you is divergent. Natalie explained to you what being divergent is right?" Max asked the siblings. They all nod their heads. "Well Jeannie leader from Erudite wants to have the Erudite to be the head Faction. If Erudite become the head Faction a lot of people will die." Max says very sternly. Uriah uncrosses his arms.

"And what does that have to do with keeping us safe?" Uriah asked with straight confusion. Tris and Zeke look at Max in confusion as well. Tris was surprised to hear who talks next.

"Because one of you are divergent." Four says looking at Tris, Zeke and Uriah. As if it was the funniest thing on earth the Twins laugh. Zeke and everyone else in the room looks at the two in confusion. Tris and Uriah stop laughing when they realize they're the only ones laughing.

"What's so funny about this?" Four asked the twins. Uriah and Tris look at each other trying to hold in their laughs. After a couple of minutes Uriah speaks.

"This "Divergent" you speak of isn't real. None of us can fit into more than one faction!" pointing to Tris and Zeke. Tris gives her best fake smile and nods her head agreeing with Uriah.

"Uriah's right…On my test I only had dauntless…Sorry to burst your bubbles but were not any more special than anyone in here." Tris says shrugging her shoulders. "But continue on about one of us being "Divergent" when were not." Tris says rolling her eyes. Four looks at her deep in the eyes and Tris looks at him with no indication that she's lying. After couple minutes of staring Andrew speaks.

"Well both your parents are which means one of you has to have inherited being divergent." Four says looking at Tris. Tris shifts on her hip uncomfortably holding Four's stare.

"Like I said before, we are NOT divergent." Tris says flatly crossing her arms. Four stares for a couple more seconds before looking away. Silence fills the room before Uriah breaks it.

"Is there anymore secrets that we need to know about?" Uriah asked before bitterly laughing. No one in the room speaks. "I take your silence as a yes…It's quite funny how I once trusted most of you in here. Now I don't feel bad if I offend and or hurt any of your feelings." Uriah says shaking his head and turns to Max. "I trusted you! I thought of you as my dad! So why? Why would you do this to me? To us? I won't ever forgive you." Uriah says as he's about to leave but Max grabs him by his shoulder.

"We are not finished talking to you! You're going to stay un-" Max is cut off by Uriah yelling.

"Stay until what?! You're not my father! I don't have to listen to you! Just leave me the hell alone! I never want to talk to you again!" Uriah says before walking out the office slamming the door shut. Max turns around and looks at Tris and Zeke only for them to see small tears coming out of Max's face. Max tries to grab Tris's hands but Tris pulls away and her and Zeke walk out of the office with no emotion evident on either one of their faces as they walk home. Zeke and Tris walk to Uriah's rooms and opens the door to see Uriah laying their emotionless but with silent tears coming out of his eyes. Tris hugs him and puts his's head on her lap and rubs his back. A couple minutes later Uriah speaks.

"He'll never forgive me…" Uriah says before sniffing a bit. Tris smiles sadly at her brother.

"Yes he will…He's probably more upset that you won't talk to him than anything else. You are like his youngest son Uriah. He really loves you" Tris says as she continues to rub his back. Tris and Uriah sit in silence when Zeke bluntly breaks it.

"Did you guys lie at the meeting?" Zeke asked with seriousness dripping from each of his words. Tris gives him a weird look and Uriah sits up.

"No…Why would you think that?" Tris says crossing her arms looking at her brother. Uriah raises in eyebrow at Zeke. Zeke snorts and walks over to Uriah and Tris.

"Because you guys are horrible at lying so, why don't you guys just tell me the truth?" Zeke says sternly. Tris was about to tell Zeke the truth when Uriah jumps.

"For the THIRD time today NO we are not DIVERGENT!" Uriah says with frustration and anger dripping from every word. "If we were don't you think that we would have told you?" Uriah asked in frustration. Zeke raises an eyebrow at his siblings and crosses his arms.

"If you're telling the truth then tell me Tris." Zeke says pausing for a couple seconds before continuing. "Why did your results come back inconclusive?" Zeke says in a matter a fact tone. Tris smirks and shakes her head.

"Wow so whatever they told you or whatever you "read" did it tell you that I got sick? That I was allergic to the serum? That that is a result of being allergic to the serum?" Tris tells her best lying ever. Zeke shakes his head and tries to apologize but Tris cuts him off with her hand. "So maybe next time instead of accusing me, you should believe me…Skip that believe both Uriah and I when we tell you we are not Divergent." Tris says crossing her arms.

"Sorry Tris, sorry Uriah for not believing y'all. I just wanted to believe that one of you guys were so that we could get one step closer to finding our parents." Zeke says sighing. Tris and Uriah nod their heads forgiving him.

"I wish there was a way for us to know exactly why our parents faked their deaths." Uriah says with disappointment evident in his voice. Tris was about to agree when Tris gets an idea.

"Jeannie is from Erudite right?" Tris asked with curiously. Zeke and Uriah nod their head with confusion written on their faces.

"Yea so…What that does that have to do with our parents?" Uriah asked still not understanding what she's asking. Tris groans and rolls her eyes at her brothers.

"Soo Idiots Caleb is in Erudite which means he might know why Jeannie is hunting divergent, and if he tells us then well basically know why our parents were being hunted." Tris says in a duh tone. Uriah and Zeke eyes widen.

"Yea and if we figure out how she's doing it then well be one step closer to finding our parents!" Uriah says happily. Zeke and Uriah were about to high five but sit down when realization hit them.

"So how do we plan on getting there genius? If all three of us go Eric, Four, Max and Amar will know exactly where we went and we'll be on lock down when you come back." Zeke points out. Tris smirks and shakes her head.

"Well yea obviously…That's why I'm going to go by myself." Tris says smiling. "If we say that I'm not feeling well I can sneak out tomorrow around 6am and make it back before Max's lunch break, because we know he's going to check to make sure I'm okay." Tris says with confidence. Zeke and Uriah are silent for a couple minutes before agreeing.

"Yea I'm in…What could possibly go wrong?" Uriah says trying to lift up the spirts. Tris and Zeke roll their eyes at their brother.

"Actually a lot but let's just hope we pull this off." Zeke says sighing. Tris nods her head in agreement.

"Yea me too." Tris says sighing thinking about the day she has ahead of her.

**_A/N: Mhmm sounds like a plan for disaster but hey maybe they'll pull it offXD. Please Review, Fav and Follow! Have a great night/morning guys._**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews y'all! __**Disclaimers: I own none of the dialogs and characters all rights go to Veronica Ruth.**_

_ Previously:_

_"Yea I'm in…What could possibly go wrong?" Uriah says trying to lift up the spirts. Tris and Zeke roll their eyes at their brother._

_"Actually a lot but let's just hope we pull this off." Zeke says sighing. Tris nods her head in agreement._

_"Yea me too." Tris says sighing thinking about the day she has ahead of her._

**_TIME SKIP: (5:00 AM downstairs at the Pedrad household)_**

"Okay let's review the plan again one more time before its time to move out." Zeke says handing Tris and Uriah watches. Uriah smirks and nods his head in agreement.

"So after this talk Zeke and I will go to control and monitor all the cameras like always. At 6:10 or 6:11 Tris you will already have to be out of the Dauntless headquarters running to catch the train because by that time Amar will be coming to take his shift." Uriah says confidently. Tris smirks.

"By that time I will have already on 6:15 train and be on my way to Erudite and will arrive there at 6:35." Tris smiles proudly. Zeke nods his head and seems impressed.

"But here's where it gets complicated…Training starts at 7:00 and when Four and Eric realize Tris isn't out there training, they'll be coming for us." Zeke says raising an eyebrow. "Uriah and I will be called into Max's office and well have been reported by Eric and Four, All three of them will be waiting in the office for us. By that time Tris you will have to be already inside of Erudite walking to the front desk asking for Caleb." Zeke says in all seriousness.

"By 7:05 I will be talking to Caleb and asking him about why the Erudite are looking for divergents and if he knows anything about where our parents could be." Tris says as she puts on her watch. Zeke nods and looks at Uriah.

"Around the same time you're talking Caleb, Zeke and I will be talking to Max, Eric and Four about why you're not training." Uriah says smirking. "Well tell them that you're not feeling well but you'll come train around 9:00. But by this time it will have to be 8:00 and that should be more than enough time for you to talk to Caleb." Uriah says and Zeke nods his head in agreement. Tris nods her head understanding what her brother is saying.

"Okay, I got it I have to keep my eye on the time." Tris says a bit annoyed. "Back to the plan…By then I should be out around 8:05, and be on my way to the train that should be there at 8:15 and it takes about 15-20 minutes to get back to Dauntless. So when I arrive back at Dauntless It will be 8:35-8:40. I'll have to legit run back to the apartment and change my clothes. By that time it will be 8:55 and I'll have to already be walking to the knife training." Tris smirks and gives her brothers high fives.

"Okay its 5 minutes till 6:10, Its time to move out." Zeke says as Tris grabs her jacket. Tris and her brothers give each other one last nod before Tris walks to the door to leave Dauntless and looks at her watch for the time. Tris has 60 seconds left. Tris's watch reaches 6:10 and she walks outside looking at her surroundings and slips out the door closing it slowly. Tris does a happy dance in her head before continuing to walk but she doesn't look where she's going and bumps into something or someone. Tris silently curses in her head when she looks up to see who she bumped into.

"Let me guess…You're running away." Four says smirking before reaching his hand out. Tris scowls and stands up on her own and rolls her eyes and walks to where the train should be coming in 2 minutes. Four looks taken back but follows her. "So you're ignoring me now?" Four asked with frustration dripping through his voice. Tris notices that she's pissing him off and continues. Tris looks at her watch and notice that 30 seconds the train will be here. Tris gets in the running position and throws a salute to for before smirking and running with the train. Tris soon catches up and presses the button and gets on the train. Tris walks to the wall and slides down and looks at her watch to see it says 6:15.

"Phase one complete." Tris says to herself about to close her eyes when she hears footsteps getting close to her. Tris jumps up to attack when she notices it's only Four. Tris groan and scowls at him. "Why are you following me? Don't you have to help Eric train the initiates?" Tris says making up every reason why he shouldn't have followed her.

"Well for starters there's no training today because today is a meeting with all faction leaders about what to do with the factionless. Also because I'm worried about you and I'm trying to keep you of trouble." Four says trying to hide his smirk. Tris looks a little taken back by the last part and raises an eyebrow about to have a witty comeback but Four sees it coming and shakes his head. "Also because Max wanted to make sure Uriah didn't run away although I wasn't too shocked to see it was you." Four says in all seriousness.

"I'm not running away if that's what you're thinking…And I don't need you following me around because I'm not a little kid and I don't need someone to hold my hand every time I make a mistake! For once Four I want you to let me make the mistake and suffer the consequences." Tris says with frustration evident in her voice. Tris looks down at her watch and gets up from where she is sitting and walks over to the train door and opens it.

"Where are you going?" Four asked in a deep voice. Tris turns to him trying to hide her smirk.

"Going to get some answers." Tris says trying to hide her smirk. Four gives her a serious look and she sighs.

"I'm going to Erudite to talk to Caleb…" Tris says trailing off a bit. Tris looks up at Four who looks shocked and pulls her away from the door.

"No Tris I can't let you do that." Four say very sternly. Tris laughs as if it's a joke. "What's so funny?" Four asked as though he's missing something.

"Oh I thought you were joking." Tris say in seriousness. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do Four…Why do you care anyways it isn't effecting your job. Either way you're doing your job." Tris says trying to shake off his grip but he doesn't remove his grip.

"Why don't you get that you're always effecting my job?!" Four practically yells at her. "Everything you do Tris, it affects me!... Always." Four says in a low voice.

"How so?" Tris asked unconvinced. Four opens and shuts his mouth about two or three times, but nothing comes out. Tris shakes her head and gives a fake laugh. "Yea thought so." Tris says with disappointment evident in her voice. Tris looks at her watch to see its 6:34 and pulls away from Four's grip that's loosen. Tris walks to the back of the train wall and gives Four one look before running and jumping out of the train. Like a cat Tris lands on her feet. Tris takes a moment to look around and she notices that she's in Erudite territory. Tris smirks at Zeke's timing and thinks in the back of her mind to thank him. Tris starts to walk when she hears footsteps behind her she stops and groans.

"Yes I followed you and also I know this place better than you and I can help you find your cousin so we can get back to Dauntless quicker." Four says giving her one look before walking away. Tris and Four walk pass building after building after building. Tris nervously looks down at her watch and notice that their still walking at its 7:00.

"Are we almost there because time is ticking?" Tris asked worried. Four snorts and shakes his head.

"Wow you really had this all planned out didn't you?" Four asked smirking smugly. Tris rolls her eyes and was about to say something but is cut off by Four as he opens up a door. "We're here now." Four says putting his hands in his pockets as they walk to the front desk.

"Hi, Can I help you two?" The lady at the front desk asked sweetly. Tris is a little taken back by the lady's niceness. Tris smiles at the lady.

"Yes can I please talk to Caleb for a couple of minutes?" Tris asked as nicely as possible. The lady nods her head and pick up the phone and calls Caleb down.

"You guys may talk to Caleb for 20 minutes max okay? He is a very busy young man." The lady says speaking highly of her cousin. Four and Tris give her a nod and sit on the bench for Caleb to come down. A couple minutes later Tris hears footsteps getting closer to them.

"Beatrice?!" A voice says in complete shock. Tris turns her head and smiles and runs over to him to give him a hug but he takes a step back. "What are you doing here?" Caleb says in a low voice. Tris feels a piece of her heart break but ignores it.

"I came here to see you…and I have to asking you something." Tris says trying to hide her feelings a bit.

"What happened? What's going on?" Caleb asked in confusion. Tris sits down on the bench and she sighs.

"Do you know about Divergents?" Tris says in a low voice trying not to draw attention to herself. Tris and Four look up at Caleb with an eyebrow raised when he nods his head.

"Yea, there rule breakers and they're going to be taken out once any is found." Caleb says nonchalantly. Tris and Four's eye get big and they look at him. Tris can barely get her words out when Four speaks for her.

"Who is going to take them out?" Four asked suspiciously. Caleb looks at him in confusion.

"Erudite and Dauntless…" Caleb says without hesitation. Four and Tris look at each other and shock and back at Caleb whos still looking at them in confusion. "You guys didn't know?" Caleb asked slowly. Tris and Four shake their head.

"Erudite can't just order Dauntless around whenever they want." Tris says getting slightly into annoyed. Four crosses his arms and clenches his jaw.

"Erudite are really thinking they can run the government now?" Four says to himself with a slight snort. Caleb hears and nods his head.

"We might be soon." Caleb remarks with seriousness in his eyes. Four's eyes get wide and Tris chokes on her spit.

"What do you mean "we might be soon?" What about Natalie and Andrew?" Tris asked with disappointment in her voice. Caleb shakes his head and scowls.

"Erudite aren't gonna let Abnegation break anymore rules." Caleb says with passion. "Erudite should be in charge certainly not Abnegation." Caleb says with slight disgust.

"Wait Caleb, how could you say something like that?" Tris says with confusion and hurt.

"It's what all the other factions want..." Caleb says sighing trailing off. "Now that Abnegation failed." Caleb says with fake sadness. Tris laughs bitterly and shakes her head.

"No, that's just what they're telling you…" Tris says with a lot of emotions flowing through her.

"Tris…It's the truth." Caleb says as he keeps on insisting that he's right. Tris turns to Four who has no emotion evident in his face. Tris looks back at Caleb and blows up.

"It's not! It's not true! They're liars Caleb! There are people here who know how to manipulate you…How could you let these people manipulate you and cloud your own judgement?" Tris says crying and yelling at Caleb with disappointment evident in her face. Caleb flinches and stops looking at Tris. "When did you stop thinking for yourself? When did you become such a coward and a follower? When did you stop caring about your family?" Tris says calming down looking up at Caleb who doesn't look at her but looks passed her. There's a moment of silence which is broke by Caleb.

"I think it would be best if you and your boyfriend left." Caleb says looking at his watch. Tris nods her head and grabs Four hand and walks out but stops and turns around and looks back at Caleb with tears in her eyes.

"Faction before blood yeah?" Tris says as she and Four leave the building. Tris and Four walk in silence till they get on the train and Four sits next to her.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to bu-" Four gets cut off by Tris kissing him. Four smiles a bit and kisses back and then breaks it putting his forehead on hers. "What was that for?" Four asked smirking a bit.

"For caring about me." Tris said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walks over to the door and opens it.

**_A/N: Wellll that was wow lol. By far one of my favorite chapters yet_****_J_****_…Also Guys I was on Wattpad and I found out that someone's been stealing my story (I mean she like copied and pasted basically the whole story)...The girl and I talked for a bit and she took it down…I was a bit hurt that someone took my work and was kinda one of the reasons why I didn't update as fast. But my best friend on FanFic told me that I shouldn't punish you guys for something someone else did. But anywho please Fav, Review, and Follow. Have a great rest of your Sunday!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously: _

_"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to bu-" Four gets cut off by Tris kissing him. Four smiles a bit and kisses back and then breaks it putting his forehead on hers. "What was that for?" Four asked smirking a bit._

_"For caring about me." Tris said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walks over to the door and opens it._

**_TIME SKIP: (At Dauntless 9:30 AM)_**

"What Happened at Erudite?!" Zeke and Uriah yell as the run up to Four and Tris. Tris sighs and walks over to the table in the Cafeteria with the boy's right behind her. Tris sits down and shakes her head.

"Well I found out nothing about our parents." Tris says sadly but doesn't stop there. "But there's something bigger at hand…Mom and Dad are going to have to wait a little bit." Tris says with seriousness dripping through each word.

"Wait." Uriah says in confused. "What could possibly be more important than finding our parents?" Uriah says raises his eyebrow and scowls a bit. Tris rolls her eyes and she and Four share a look.

"Erudite is trying to overthrow Abnegation with the help of Dauntless." Tris says snorting in bitterness. Zeke and Uriah faces completely change from confusion to anger. "Yea but it gets worse. Caleb and Erudite believe that abnegation failed and that Erudite should be in charge." Tris says crossing her arms. "And apparently Dauntless and Erudite have been killing Divergents." Tris crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well that changes like everything." Uriah says running his hands through is curly hair. "What do we do now?" Uriah sighs in frustration. Tris shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head.

"What can we do? If the information we were giving is true then that means the Max and Eric have been killing innocent people… And if they're killing them do you really think they would tell us, considering the fact that Max couldn't even tell us about our parents." Tris says with no emotion. Four looks at her shakes his head.

"We shouldn't jump to the conclusion that Max is killing innocent people." Four says disagreeing. "When you guys walked out the meeting Max was crying and talking about how he's let you guys down…I don't think he'd kill innocent kids." Four explains. Zeke raises in eyebrow at him.

"Okay smart guy, If Max isn't killing divergents then who is?" Uriah says unimpressed. Everyone groans knowing the answer. Zeke hits him in the back of the head.

"Eric, Uriah Eric is the only other leader that could possibly work with Erudite considering he was from Erudite. Keep up Uriah." Zeke says rolling his eyes as well Tris. Uriah raises an eyebrow and punches Zeke in the arm.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again." Uriah says turning to Zeke. Zeke rolls his eye. Tris bits her lips and looks at Four. "Just because he was from Erudite and the dude is mean and sometimes disrespectful, doesn't mean that we can just assume he's guilty…Everyone's innocent till proven guilty." Uriah say crossing his arms looking at all of them. Tris rolls her eyes and scowls a bit before opening her mouth to say something but closes her mouth. Four nods his head and scratches the back of his neck.

"Uriah's right. Even though its makes perfect sense for it to be Eric, doesn't mean that its him but that doesn't mean that Eric's working alone." Four says agreeing with Uriah. Tris looks at Uriah whos smirking and dabs. Tris rolls her eyes causing Uriah and Four to laugh a bit. Tris smiles and stops when she looks at Zeke.

"Zeke?" Tris calls grabbing trying to grab Zeke's attention. Zeke continues to think before Tris taps the table causing him to jump a little and look at her. Zeke gives Tris a confused look.

"What?" Zeke asked in confusion. Tris face palms herself and laughs a little.

"What were you thinking about silly?" Tris asked laughing a bit. Zeke shrugs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Thinking about the situation." Zeke says shrugging. "I think that it would be best if we tell what we know to Max and Amar." Zeke says with a serious face. Tris looks at him in confusion.

"Why should we tell them this information?" Tris asked scowling in confusion. "It's not like they tell us every time they get information on our parents… I think we should wait and further our investigation on Eric." Tris says with no sympathy in her voice. Four nods his head in agreement along with Uriah.

"Okay "Boss" how do you propose we "further our investigation on Eric?" Because we can't go into this thing without any sort of plan." Uriah says in a serious tone. Four nods he's head in agreement.

"Yep, which is why there is no plan." Four says smirking. Everyone looks at Four like he's crazy causing Four to shake his head and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Uriah asked raising his eyebrow with a confused look. Four sticks his hands in his pockets and sits up straight.

"Well Uriah, You Pedrad's are very complicated but you guys are also very predictable." Four says smiling. "See you guys are planners and are also very resourceful, meaning that also makes you guys very vulnerable. So if we make a plan to play this by ear, then Eric will never see it coming." Four explains. Tris scowls a bit and looks at Four in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked trying to put together what Four just explained. Four sighs and scratches his neck.

"Well for starters I saw Zeke and Uriah earlier this morning going into the control room. When I didn't see Tris I figured you guys were up to something." Four says with a little smile. "So I went outside because the control room you guys were in cameras are all outside. So I went outside and about 5 minutes later Tris came out." Four says smirking confidently. Tris, Zeke and Uriah all look at him in shock.

"We can't be that easy to figure out." Tris states in shock looking at Four. Four nods his head with a sad smile. "Ugh okay, I guess we could try to lay low." Tris says running her hand through her hair and bits her lip. Uriah and Zeke nod their head in agreement. A couple minutes later Marlene, Shauna, Tyler and Lynn walk over to the table Four, Tris, Zeke and Uriah are sitting.

"Hey strangers." Shauna says sitting next to Zeke. Tyler and Lynn come sit beside Tris and Marlene sits next to Uriah.

"Hey." Zeke, Uriah and Four say smiling as nothing happened. Everyone starts making conversation and Tris shifts uncomfortably in her seat. After a couple minutes everyone's laughing and smiling and Tris just scratches her neck awkwardly before getting up to leave. Tris gets halfway out the cafeteria when someone grabs Tris's wrist.

"Hey Tris, let's go for a walk." Marlene says with a small smile. Tris hesitantly nods her head and follows Marlene to the Chasm. Marlene sits down on one side of the Chasm and Tris sits across from her.

"Ok soo what do you want to talk about?" Tris blurts out with her guard up. Marlene gives her a look and sighs.

"We need to talk about our friendship…Something you've been avoiding since the whole dare thig…" Marlene says with a slight attitude. Tris scoffs and laughs bitterly.

"Yea, I haven't been advoiding it." Tris says scowling. Marlene rolls her eyes. "I have other things to worry about then some "friendship." Tris said glaring. Marlene looks at her in shock and Tris can hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

"Some friendship? Once upon a time Beatrice Natalie Pedrad you were my best friend! Just because I made some stupid dare you decide to hold that against me and ruin our relationship? Wow that's a new low even for you Tris." Marlene yells in anger. Tris laughs bitterly and gets mad at Max's advice for her to apologize to her.

"No you were never really my best friend though…You were always close with Lynn." Tris says shaking her head. "You know you only hung out with me if Lynn or Uriah were busy." Tris says stating the facts. Tris sighs and stands up. "I don't know if you remember but even on my birthday you left me for Uriah." Tris said with tears falling down her face. "Everyone likes Uriah better than me so…I'm used to it... I guess I thought you were my real friend." Tris says in disappointment. Marlene stands up and shakes her head.

"No Tris that's where you're wrong! Everyone likes you!" Marlene says with jealously and Envy in her voice. "You don't understand that you, Zeke and Uriah were always popular. Yea I had and have a crush on Uriah doesn't mean that I wasn't your real best friend Tris!" Marlene says with tears flowing her face. "The reasons why I guess I leave you for Uriah is because…Uriah what stop the world for you, he'd do anything for you." Marlene explains with jealousy. "I just thought that he'd notice me more if you and I were like best friends and that he'd start to care for me just as much as he cares about you." Marlene finishes. Tris stands there with no emotion on her face.

"I think that it would be best if you and I just be associates instead of friends. I have other things to worry about then someone who claims to be my real friend when they clearly are not… but they just don't realize that." Tris says with sympathy. "I'll see you around Marlene… I hope the best of luck to you and Uriah." Tris says walking away from Marlene. Tris walks away from Marlene and heads towards her house when she's stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.

"What?!" Tris yells as she turns around to see Eric smirking at her. Tris rolls her eyes and shakes his's grip off her wrist.

"Damn if I knew you were going to have an attitude id go find one of your brothers." Eric says with a slight attitude. Tris groans and scowls at Eric.

"What do you want Eric? I've been on my best behavior today." Tris says crossing her arms over her chest. Eric nods his head in agreement.

"True …You and your brothers have been laying low today…Should I expect pranks tomorrow?" Eric jokes. Tris snorts and shakes her head.

"Again I say, what do you want Eric?" Tris say in the nicest way as possible. Eric raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Max wanted me to tell you that there will be a meeting on Thursday about your parents…And that we have a lead on where your parents might be." Eric says in a Low voice looking around to see if anyone was listing. Tris's head snaps up.

"Really? Who found it? When can we know the lead?" Tris asked in excitement. Eric rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I can't tell you till the meeting on Thursday…Sorry Tris Max's word." Eric says shrugging. Tris glares at him and sighs.

"Yea…Thanks for nothing. Tris says before walking away but stopped again. Tris groans and turns around. "What now?!" Tris asked.

"Make sure you tell your brothers…And Have you seen Four today?" Eric asked looking in Tris's eyes. Tris looks at him in confusion and shakes her head no.

"No…You haven't seen him today?" Tris acts like she knows nothing. "Did you check the café?" Tris asked with a small smile and Eric shakes hes head. "Well Okay I promise I'll tell my brothers bye Eric." Tris said before walking towards her apartment thinking about her parents and Marlene.

A/N: Sorry about this 3 month late chapter and its not all that great but I wanted to update for you guys..


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sooooooooo this is a L-O-N-G chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy! See ya at the bottom.

_Previously:_

_"Make sure you tell your brothers…And Have you seen Four today?" Eric asked looking me in my eyes. Tris looks at him in confusion and shakes her head no._

_"No…You haven't seen him today?" Tris acts like she knows nothing. "Did you check the café? Okay I promise I'll tell my brothers bye Eric." Tris said before walking towards her apartment thinking about her parents and Marlene._

Tris walks up to her house when she hears 2 people talking. Tris squats down under the kitchen window and she starts listening in.

"Are you okay Marlene?" Uriah asked with concern. Tris rolls her eyes and muffles snort.

"No...But I'll be okay." Marlene says sadly. Tris finds her glaring at everything that comes out of Marlene's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Uriah asked.

"Tris didn't tell you?" Marlene asked in confusion. Tris looks around in confusion.

"Why would I talk to Uriah when we're not even close anymore? What is she playing at?" Tris asks herself with a scowl.

Uriah must have been thinking the same thing because he ask Marlene the same question.

"Why would she talk to me?" Uriah asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Because that's your twin and your best friend you guys tell each other everything." Marlene says trailing off in confusion.

"Um Tris and I aren't that close anymore...Tris and I barely speak to each other." Uriah says slowly. "If you do see us talking it's because of Max and Zeke…" Uriah says putting his hands in his pockets. Tris bites her lip to bite her to keep herself from making a sound and giving her hiding spot away.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Marlene asked in confusion. Uriah groans in irritation and sighs.

"Tris and I aren't close, we barley talk. She certainly doesn't care about me and I feel the same about her." Uriah snaps with irritation evident in his voice.

"How did this happen? I mean when did this happen?" Marlene asked with worry. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Marlene says more to herself then to Uriah. Tris doesn't know how she feels about their conversation and is tempted to walk away but she doesn't.

"Why are you even concerned about Tris and I anyway? Aren't you happy about it?" Uriah asked with slight bitterness in his voice.

"Wh-why would I be happy about that?" Marlene stutters. Uriah snorts and laughs.

"Remember how you only left Tris because you wanted me to care for you just as much as I care for her." Uriah repeats what Marlene said earlier with a fake plastered smile on his face. Marlene gasp and surprise and Tris covers her mouth to keep from making noise with shock written all over her face.

"He heard our conversation." Tris states to herself in curiosity.

"Wait…" Marlene trails off in confusion. "You were spying on Tris and I earlier?" Marlene asked in shock.

"I wouldn't call it spying..." Uriah says with no emotion. "I heard my name so I started listening…" Uriah says nonchalantly shrugging.

"How much did you hear?" Marlene asked quietly. Both Marlene and Uriah are silent for a couple of minutes and Tris rolls her eyes waiting for Uriah to respond.

"Just that you're jealous of Tris and I's "twin bond"... And that you were kind of using my sister to get to me." Uriah says in disappointment.

"No and yes…You make it so hard to have a crush on you Uriah. You wouldn't open up, Trust or care for anyone expect Zeke and Tris. I learned that when I was 6 that the closer I got to Tris the closer I got to you…You were a bonus.

"If that was the case why didn't you just talk to Tris if she was your "best friend"?" Uriah says with anger running through him."You do realize using and or hurting Tris isn't/won't make me like you! Regardless how I feel about anyone I date or like them, my family comes first…Especially when it comes to Tris." Uriah says with disappointment evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I never intended on hurting her or using her for that matter." Marlene states genuinely. "Today I thought I'd I told her what I really felt that she'd understand and we'd be friends again...but reality hit me and she has new friends and I don't blame her...I've been a shitty best friend." Marlene says sadly.

"You never know what you have till it's gone..." Tris says flatly in her head.

"Marlene maybe the reason Tris didn't listen or understand you is because you didn't apologize... You just justified what you did...you didn't take responsibility for everything you've done…" Uriah says with no sympathy. "You basically came over here to throw yourself a pity party on how my sister doesn't like or forgive you when you're the one in the wrong." Uriah says with a hint of anger. "And to be honest with you Marlene...I don't feel bad for you." Uriah says with no sympathy.

"...Yea... You're right. I need to go apologize." Marlene says sadly. "And I'm sorry if I ruined our relationship... I still care and Love you Uriah but...Friends?" Marlene asked with a sad smile.

"Yea..sure friends." Uriah says giving her a awkward smile.

"I'd better get going... See ya tomorrow at training." Marlene says walking out the apartment. Tris finally stands up and stretches for a couple of minutes before walking in the house. Tris lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

_FlashBack: 10 years ago (Meeting Marlene)_

_Tris Pov:_

_"Okay Princess are you ready for the first day of first grade?" Nick asked Tris while he brushes her hair._

_"No daddy, I don't wanna go by me self." Tris says sighing. Nick chuckles and puts the brush down and puts Tris's hair in a high ponytail._

_"Sweetheart your brothers aren't going to be back from camp till the day after tomorrow." Nick says with a sad smile. Tris eyes get big and tears start to flow out her eyes._

_"Daddy I just miss Uri and Zekey." Tris says wiping her tears with her hand. "I don't wanna go anywhere wit out Uri." Tris says sniffing._

_"Awe babygirl!" Nick says picking up Tris and walking out the bathroom. "Tris don't you want to meet other little girls your age to play with?" Nick asked as he grabs her backpack and coat._

_"No...yes." Tris says sighing. "But daddy wat if they don't like me?" Tris asked Nick while she puts on her shoes._

_"Well princess, I'm sure they'll all want to be your friends." Nick says grabbing Tris's hand and walking across the street to the school. "Tris can you promise me you'll try to make friend for me?" Nick says while they walk into the school._

_"Okay daddy I promise." Tris says smiling widely and her father with one of her front tooth missing and she holds out her pinkie. Nick grabs he pinkie with his and kisses her hand._

_"Okay I sealed the promise with a kiss." Nick says smiling lovingly at his daughter. "Now you have to go to your class." Nick says stopping at the door with lots of toys inside. Tris smiles big._

_"Daddy look at all the toys?" Tris gasp in happiness and jumps up in her father's arms. "Okay daddy bye bye I wuv you." Tris says hugging her father. Nick hugs her back and kisses her on the cheek before he sets her down._

_"Bye Princess I'll see you with mommy after school." Nick says waving before walking out the front door. Tris walks all the way into the room and Tris grabs a baby doll and a monster truck and begins to play with them. A couple minutes later a blonde girl with curly hair walks up to Tris._

_"Who are you?" The girl says looking at Tris weirdly. Tris raises an eyebrow._

_"I'm Beatrice Natalie Pedrad." Tris says with a little bit of sass. "And you are?" Tris says feeding her baby doll._

_"Oh I'm Marlene." She says smiling at Tris. "I like you Beatrice, you and me are best friends now okay?" Marlene says picking up Tris's monster truck._

_"Sorry I already have a best friend... But we can be friends." Tris says with her guard up. Marlene looks at her taken back._

_"But why can't we be best friends?" Marlene asked with a frown on her face. Tris puts her baby doll down nicely and puts her hands on her hips before looking at Marlene._

_"Ugh because my brother is mine duh." Tris says in a matter-of-fact tone. Marlene giggles and Tris looks at her in confusion. "What's so funny?" Tris asked curiously._

_"That's family silly, family don't count." Marlene says smiling. Tris looks at her and gasp._

_"Really?" Tris asked again. Marlene nods her head. Tris looks at her hesitantly for a couple minutes before replying. "Okay ... You can be me best friend." Tris smiles at her._

_"Yay! Wanna play tea party with me and my friend Lynn?" Marlene says while she points to a little girl sitting at the table. Tris nods her head and starts to walk over there to the table when Marlene grabs her hand. Tris smiles happily._

_"Best friends forever." Tris says before sitting down playing with Lynn and Marlene._

_TIME SKIP: (2 days later- Amber comes and picks Tris up from school)_

_"Mommy! Come meet my new best friend Marlene." Tris says grabbing her mom's hand and pulling her towards Marlene. "Marlene this is my Mommy." Tris says introducing Marlene to her mom._

_"Hi, I'm Marlene and Tris is my best friend forever." Marlene says grabbing Tris's hand. Amber smiles at her and waves._

_"Hi, it's very nice to meet you Marlene. I wish Tris could stay and play but I have a surprise for her at home. Say by Tris." Amber says smiling at the girls. Tris frowns and gives Marlene a hug and waves goodbye before grabbing Amber's hand._

_"Mommy, what's the surprise? Because I really wanted to stay and play with Marlene." Tris says crossing her arms frowning. Amber laughs rolls her eyes at her sassy daughter._

_"Well Tris you've been asking for this for 2 weeks." Amber says as they walk up to the front door of their house. Tris looks at her expectedly. Amber sighs and opens the door and Zeke runs up to Tris._

_"Tris! I missed you so much." Zeke says giving Tris a hug. Tris smiles disappointingly and sighs when Uriah does the same._

_"Trissy, I missed you so much!" Uriah says to Tris. Tris nods her head and walks back over to her mom._

_"Okay I see my surprise can I go play with Marlene now?" Tris says happily. Uriah crosses his arm and walks up to Tris._

_"Who is this Marlene person? Did you not miss me when I was gone?" Uriah says getting angry. Tris rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her head._

_"Ugh I did miss you bubba, but I want to play with Marlene my best friend. I'll play with you later otay?" Tris says sighing. Uriah clenches his hand and glares at Tris._

_"I thought I was your best friend! You're a liar Tris! I hate you!" Uriah says before running away into his room. Tris gasp and turns to her mom._

_"He's such a meanie! I hate him too!" Tris says crossing her arms over her chest. Amber face palms herself and groans a bit before picking Tris up and starts walking to Uriah's room where he's laying down on his bed._

_"Okay we're all going to have a talk." Amber says putting Tris on Uriah's bed. Uriah looks up and glares at Tris. "Uriah why are you upset?" Amber asked her son. Uriah sits up and clenches his fist a bit._

_"I missed Tris while I was gone and came home Momma and she told me she has a new best friend." Uriah says with hurt in his voice. Tris looks down feeling guilty. "I thought that when I came home momma that she'd only want to play with me." Uriah says. Amber nods her head understanding._

_"Uriah I see where you're coming from." Amber says smiling sadly at her son. "Now Tris explain to Uriah about your new friend." Amber tells Tris._

_"Well, Uriah daddy told me to promise him that I'd make new friends so I wouldn't miss you that much. So this girl Marlene told me she wanted to be my best friend. I told her that you were my best friend but she said family doesn't count as best friends so we became best friends." Tris explains. Uriah nods his head and frowns._

_"But I felt like you forgot about me!" Uriah says sadly. Tris giggles and shake her head._

_"No silly I didn't forget about you! I just wanted to play with my friend because she's a girl." Tris giggles before giving Uriah a hug. "How about you both be me best friends, so den I'll have 1 gurl best friend and 1 boy." Tris says compromising. Uriah nods his head and gives Tris a hug._

_"I'm sorry for saying I hate you Trissy." Uriah says genuinely. Tris nods her head. "Because I really don't."_

_"I'm sorry too." Tris says with a sad smile and Uriah nods forgiving her. Amber smiles at her kids and grabs them both and she puts them on her lap._

_"Okay you two, so as you guys get older people aren't going to understand you're guys "twin bond". You're "best friends" in the future or boyfriend/girlfriend could be very envious or jealous of your guy's relationship because of how close you guys are. You can't really get upset with someone for not understand why you both hover or seem inseparable." Amber explains to Uriah and Tris who nod their head in understanding._

_"That's only because ever since you guys were born you guys couldn't eat or sleep without the other... Being twins you guys have been together for most of your life and it's hard to share or not be around the other. It's not your guys fault but when you guys are much older, it would be good to let your friends or future partner know so that you don't lose important people in your life." Amber says kissing both Tris and Uriah on the foreheads._

_End of flash back:_

Tris sits up from the couch and puts her hand to her face and runs her hand through her hair. Tris groans when she realizes that her mom just gave her advice that fits perfectly her situation right now. Tris groans and rolls her eyes.

"Thanks mom! Why couldn't you have just left clues instead of advice about friendship and relationships?" Tris mumbles out loud before contemplating on getting up from the couch and looking for Marlene or lay on the couch and take a nap.

Tris looks at her watch to see its 12:30 which means everyone's eating lunch right now. Tris makes her way to the cafe when she bombs into 3 people.

"Hey I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Tris says looking up to see Christina, Al and Will smiling at her.

"Hey stranger where have you been?" Christina says grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Tris smiles a hugs her back.

"A lot of crazy family stuff." Tris says running her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm avoiding you, it's just a lot going on." Tris says sighing. Christina nods her head understanding and smiles.

"Awe its okay Tris." Christina says with a sympathetic smile." I know you, weren't avoiding us, but come hangout with us before training starts back up on Monday okay?" Christina says. Tris looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Monday I thought it was tomorrow...?" Tris trails off in confusion. Christina looks at me in confusion as well.

"Yea, I can tell you're really out of the loop of things... Eric called everyone for a meeting this morning. I assumed you were with dauntless born when I didn't see you." Christina says with slight confusion. "Well apparently the Erudite isn't too happy with Abnegation so all training has been hold off till further notice." Christina says. "You seriously didn't know?" Christina asked in shocked. I shake my head slowly. I give Christina a small smile.

"Thanks for letting me know. Okay I'll see you later and we're definitely hanging out." Tris says before waving goodbye forgetting all about Marlene and heading straight towards Max's office. Tris sees both Amar and Max standing in front of the office and Tris walks up to them with her arms crossed.

"Hey so why isn't there training tomorrow?" Tris asked interrupting Max and Amar's conversation.

"Well Tris maybe if you and your brothers were at the meeting this morning you'd know." Max says very sternly. Tris tries to hide her gasp and shock and she regains her composure and comes up with a lie on the spot.

"We forgot to set our alarms and we ended up waking up late ... Sorry." Tris lies effortlessly. Max raises an eyebrow and laughs.

"That's funny because Jeannie called this morning and said that her front desk told her that a young lady with brown hair came by and asked for Caleb Prior." Max says crossing his arms over his chest. Tris inwardly curses the lady at the front desk for telling Jeannie. Tris glares and looks up at Max. "But you woke up late huh?" Max says chuckling at her lie.

"Yea so I went over there... What's the big deal?" Tris asked crossing her arms. Max looks at her in seriousness.

"Beatrice you cannot just leave whenever you feel like it! I will not tell you again Beatrice Natalie Pedrad! If you sneak out again there will be serious consequences!" Max says in a warning tone. Tris scowls and snorts.

"And whys that? You let me do it before! What changed?" Tris asked with frustration evident in her voice.

"Because it's too dangerous and it's not safe!" Max says in serious and Fatherly tone. Tris is taken back but shakes it off about to protest when Max cuts her off. "I understand you and the boys want answers but I'm letting you know now that disobeying my rules aren't going to get you to your parents any faster." Max says with no sympathy. "You guys claim you want to be treated your ages and want to be treated like adults but here you guys are making childish and un-smart decisions. I understand you guys are a bit resentful and upset with me... But all I ask is to be respected and that all my rules are followed." Max says looking Tris in the eye before going back and talking to Amar. Tris stands there and shock before walking away thinking about what he said.

"Because it's dangerous and unsafe."

"You guys claim you want to be treated your ages but here you guys are making childish and un-smart decisions."

Tris walks to the Cafe and thinking about what Max and about Jeannie. Tris starts thinking about how that name sounds familiar. Tris walks to the table where Zeke and Uriah are sitting and talking and she sits down.

"Where have we heard the name Jeannie before?" Tris asks thinking really hard. Uriah and Zeke stop and start thinking.

"Isn't she the lady who speaks at every ceremony's?" Uriah asked. Tris nods her head but then shakes it.

"Yea but that's not what I mean." Tris says continuing to think about the name. Uriah and Zeke look at her likes she's crazy.

"Then what do you mean then?" Zeke asked in confusion. Tris groans and rolls her eyes.

"I mean that I heard that name when I was younger... Like I feel I've heard mom or dad talking about it." Tris says with frustration evident in her voice. Zeke and Uriah look at her like she's crazy.

"What's so important about this women?" Zeke ask curiously before continuing to eat his food.

"Because Zeke she ratted me out." Tris says glaring at the thought. "Well the old lady at the front desk did but she told Max and now if I get caught outside of Dauntless there will be "consequences"." Tris says rambling on and on and Uriah and Zeke look at her in shock.

"Wait Tris slow down what did Max tell you?" Uriah asked curiously. Tris stops and looks at her brothers.

"Max knows that I went to Erudite this morning because Jeannie called and told him." Tris says. "He told me that it's too dangerous for me to leave Dauntless and if I leave there will serve consequences." Tris explains.

"My question is why is it so "unsafe" and or "dangerous" what's happening that we know nothing about?" Zeke asked in confusion. Tris stops and looks at her brothers.

"Wait did you guys not go to the meeting this morning?" Tris asked in defiant confusion. Uriah and Zeke shake their head.

"What meeting?" Zeke and Uriah ask at the same time.

"The one where it explains why we aren't having training tomorrow." Uriah and Zeke shake their head "no" not knowing what Tris is talking about but look at her expectedly wanting her to continue with the information. "That Erudite isn't too happy with abnegation." Tris finishes.

"Isn't that what Caleb said? That they were looking forward to overthrowing abnegation." Uriah asked Tris.

"Yep, and that's why I think we should do research on Jeannie." Tris says. Uriah and Zeke nod their head in agreement. Tris, Uriah and Zeke both sit there in silence before Four makes his way over to them.

"Tris were you informed about the meeting earlier?" Four asked while he was sitting down next to Tris. Tris nods her head.

"Yea, did you talk to Eric? He was looking for you." Tris asked. Four nods his head.

"He told me that training is going to be held off until because of Erudite...But it's weird to me that this morning everything seemed fine... Somethings not adding up." Four days trying to make since of everything.

"Exactly." Tris says sighing. "Did Eric tell you that the lady at the front desk told Jeannie, who told Max that I was at Erudite this morning." Tris explains to Four.

"No actually, Max did and he said ..." Four days trailing off a bit hesitant to tell Tris. Uriah and Zeke who have been quite through out the whole conversation speaks up.

"What are you not telling us?" Uriah asked with an eyebrow raised and suspiciousness dripping though each word. Zeke nods his head in agreement and Tris turns to Four with a serious face.

"Yea, is there something that your not telling us?" Tris asked with seriousness evident in her voice. Four sits there for a second before getting up to leave but is stopped by Tris grabbing his arm.

"I promised Max that I wouldn't tell you till the meeting...I'm not going back on my word...Sorry Tris.." Four days before walking away. Zeke and Uriah groan and begin talking about the topic and Tris glares at Four walking away for a couple of seconds before turning to her brothers.

"So he knows something like Natalie, Andrew, Amar, Max and Eric and he's purposely withholding information? Not to mention he helped us then just all the sudden can't tell us?" Uriah states with anger and frustration.

"What was his purpose of him even going with you to Erudite in the first place?" Zeke questions. That question lingers in the air and Tris laughs bitterly and shakes her head.

"He's obviously working with Jeannie and he's the one helping Erudite..." Tris starts saying trying to make sense of everything. "He went to insure that I wouldn't find out anything about our parents and so that I wouldn't find out anything about Erudite." Tris says angrily. Uriah and Zeke sigh thinking it could be a possibility.

"Maybe but Tris don't jump to conclusions...We will find out Thursday." Zeke says. Uriah and Trss sigh in irritation but let the subject go. Tris tries holding in the frustration and the distrust she feels for Four. Tris and her brothers sit there incomplete silence letting the problem at hand speak volumes.

A/N: YAY ! I meant to update earlier but um that didn't happen... But I did it! It's 4,000 words ! I hoped you guys enjoyed ! Please Review, Fav, and Follow.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you! It's not as long as the other but Miranda (A Guest) told me that" if I didn't consider finishing the story that everyone in the divergent fandom would die lol." I don't want that to happen so I shall update and finish the story! The showwww must go on! See yea at the bottom._ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dialogue or quotes from Divergent used in this chapter. All rights belong to Veronica Ruth**

_Previously: _

_"He's obviously working with Jeannie and he's the one helping Erudite..." Tris starts saying trying to make sense of everything. "He went to insure that I wouldn't find out anything about our parents and so that I wouldn't find out anything about Erudite." Tris says angrily. Uriah and Zeke sigh thinking it could be a possibility._

_"Maybe but Tris don't jump to conclusions...We will find out Thursday." Zeke says. Uriah and Tris sigh in irritation but let the subject go. Tris tries holding in the frustration and the distrust she feels for Four. Tris and her brother's sit there incomplete silence letting the problem at hand speak volumes._

**Time Skip: (Thursday morning at the meeting.)**

"Training will begin tomorrow at 5:30 Am and I expect everyone to be prepared to train from 6:00 Am to 11:00 Pm." Max says sternly. "Sunday is the final test and the test will determine who makes it to stage 2." Max decides. Uriah and Tris smirk excitedly at one another while Four, Zeke and Eric nods there head understanding as they take notes. "Today Jeannie from Erudite will here today and I expect EVERYONE." Max says turning directly to Uriah and Tris. "On their BEST behavior." Max says very sternly. Tris crosses her arms over her chest and raises her hand.

"Why is she coming?" Tris asked suspiciously. "Earlier you said that Natalie and Andrew couldn't come today because of the disagreement between Erudite and Abnegation but Jeannie the head of Erudite can come for some stupid meeting? That doesn't make any sense." Tris says eyeing Max. Max sighs and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Jeannie and I had this planned before the disagreements with Erudite and Abnegation occurred." Max says with a mask of emotion. "This isn't some stupid meeting Tris, The "Stupid meeting" is something that includes Dauntless…Its business…Honestly I'm not obligated to tell you children anything-" Max says again staring at Uriah and Tris. "Considering you guys are initiates but I do because you guys are my children." Max says sternly. Tris was taken back by Max's response that before she can even think Uriah speaks up.

"Wait, hold up." Uriah says with annoyance evident in his voice. "You're basically saying that Zeke and Four both already knew about this?" Uriah says with slight anger.

"Yea, of course why wouldn't they know?" Max asked in confusion. Tris turns to both Zeke and Four and laugh in bitterness shaking her head.

"So you're telling Uriah and I that all this information about the meeting with Jeannie and the new information about our parents both Four and Zeke knew already?" Tris tries her best to be calm and puts on a fake confused smile to contain her anger.

"Yeah, they've known for a couple of weeks now…Why?" Max asked nonchalantly. Tris shakes her head and continues to fake smile.

"No reason just…curious is all." Tris says again with a fake smile and fake curiosity. Max nods his head and smiles and continues on.

"So let's move on. So the news that was also found about Amber and Nick is that we never actually found their bodies…Obviously and no one in Dauntless actually saw them die." Max explains.

"So if no one actually saw them die…Why would anyone just up and assume they died?" Uriah asked in confusion.

"Mission 1004 was the last mission they were on, sources say that there was a big explosion and all mics were out due to the blast." Max says seriously. "The last thing that was heard of them were several shots and Amber screaming in bloody marry, "Nick! No!" and sounds of her crying." Max finishes. Tris nods her head trying to think/comprehend what was said. Everyone in the room was silent for a couple of minutes before Tris breaks it.

"It's sort of obvious that it was a set up…But the question is how didn't you guys know it was a set up until 10 years later?" Tris starts thinking and gets in idea. "You guys should probably recheck into that mission and find out what was so different about this mission then the other missions. I'm sure in other missions there were explosions you have to find out why that Day the explosion was "That Bad." Tris says to Max who nods his head in realization.

"That's an amazing Idea." Max says taking it all in before looking at Eric. "You wrote down what she said right?" He asked before walking to the door.

"Yes sir I did." Eric says before standing up and walking over to the door as well.

"Alright it's almost time for Jeannie to get here, so I'll talk to you guys when I find out about mission 1004. Max says before walking out of his office with Eric following behind him. Tris, Four, Zeke and Uriah all walk out the office in silent and Uriah breaks it a second later.

"Wow Tris isn't it funny how Zeke talks about "no secrets" and is all about being a "family" but fails to tell you and I about important information about our parents?" Uriah says with sarcasm dripping from every word. Tris laughs bitterly and shakes her head.

"You're right Uriah, you forgot to mention Zeke and his best friend knew for weeks about this important information and never EVER thought to tell us or dropped hints…Some family this is…" Tris says looking both Four and Zeke in the eyes. Tris says with no sympathy in her voice. Zeke turns around to the twins with anger boiling through him.

"Right it's all my fault right? Here's to the most ungrateful and selfish twin's I've ever meet in my whole life. Not to mention how you guys are reckless and don't think before doing or saying something." Zeke says clenching and unclenching his hands. "All I've ever done since Mom and Dad died is take care of the two most annoying brats ever! I've always put you two before myself always! When you decided to sneak to Erudite Tris, I sent Four to make sure that you would be safe and that you'd make smart decisions. Every time you blow up Uriah I'm always there to bail you out." Zeke says a bit softer but never letting the anger leave his voice. "I kept all this information from you guys because I wanted to do some research for myself without you guys blaming and using your anger to make assumptions. When you both are mad you guys aren't in your right minds and it makes it difficult to talk sense and reason to you guys." Zeke says with all the anger leaving his voice. Tris and Uriah feel a bit guilty and Tris rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I guess I see where you're coming from…But it is a smack in the face when you didn't even tell us you knew information about our parents because they weren't just your parents, they're ours too." Tris says. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions before knowing the full story. Tris says sincerely. Zeke nods his head and gives her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Uriah says looking down. Zeke smiles and pulls him into a brotherly hug. Four stands awkwardly off to the side. Tris and Four make eye contact and Tris breaks it, bringing her attention to her brothers who are ruff housing.

"Hey so I promised my friend Christina that I would hang out with her today, so I'll see you guys later alright?" Tris says causing her brothers to stop and look at her. Uriah and Zeke break apart and Uriah raises and eyebrow.

"Are you still hanging around those the wannabe Dauntless kids?" Uriah asked with a bit of disapproval. Tris looks a little taken back and scoffs.

"Yea… Does it matter who I hang out with?" Tris asked Uriah with a scowl on her face. Uriah laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh I don't care." Uriah says shrugging. "But I was just curious." Uriah says putting his hands in his pockets. Tris says rolling her eyes and starting to walk away but stops.

"Of course you don't care." Tris says before fully walking away. Tris walks to the café and sees Christina, Will and Al. "Hey guys!" Tris says sitting next to Will. Christina looks up and smiles widely.

"Hey Tris we were missing you around here what have you been up to?" Christina asked excitedly. Tris rolls her eyes playful and sighs.

"I haven't really done much but I'm just ready for initiation to be over. How about you Chris?" Tris asked with a smile.

"Nothing, but I have to tell you something big!" Chris says smiling. Tris nods her head and turns to the boys.

"What about you Al…How are you liking Dauntless?" Tris asked curiously. Al blushes and Tris raises an eyebrow and turns to Chris and Al whos biting back their smiles.

"It was um…Alright it kind of sucked until today" Al says shyly. Tris is taken back by his response.

"Why? What happened?" Tris asked looking at Chris and Will who looked amused.

"Well because… You weren't with us for like 2 weeks…It really sucked without you Tris." Al says with his face turning red and looking Tris in the eyes. Tris's mouth drops open and she's in shock.

"Oh… Really? That that was really, really sweet of you Al." Tris says without thinking. Al blushes more and smiles. Tris smiles back. Tris and the group talk at the café for about a hour before they were rudely interrupted by Peter.

"Hey stiff…And friends." Peter says with a big smirk on his face. Tris looks up from her friends and raise an eyebrow before scowling at Peter.

"What do you want Peter." Will says with annoyance evident in his voice. Peter puts his hands in fake surrender and takes a small step back.

"What? Hey, you're famous now, you're in the news." Peter says holding up a dauntless tablet. Tris and her friends look at him in confusion and Peter nods his head conforming. "Yeah, listen to this." Peter says fake laughing.

"The recent transfers of Beatrice and their son Caleb Prior, child and niece of Andrew Prior, call into question the soundness of Abnegation's teachings and values. What prompted them to leave?" Peter reads. Tris's eyes get big and Peter's smirk gets wider. Tris turns back to her friends trying to ignore him But Peter won't let up. "Perhaps the answer lies in the corrupted ideal of an entire fraction. Their theft of resources, their general incompetence, the abuse of their children." Peter finishes reading and lifts his head from the tablet and looks Tris directly in the eye. "Did they beat you, like Marcus Eaton's kid?" Peter asked with a small smirk.

"No! They didn't beat anyone. They're good people" Tris says rolling her eyes at Peter. Peter nods his head pretending to understand before asking more questions.

"Right. And that's why you left? If they were really "Good people" why didn't you chose Abnegation."

"Because I was born Dauntless, my family is here in Dauntless and I promised them I'd come back." Tris says glaring. Peter laughs and rolls his eyes a bit. "Any more questions Peter?" Tris says sarcastically before getting up and walking out of the Café.

"Was it something I said?" Peter asked in pretend confusion. Christina, Al and Will follow Tris out and they walk back to the transfer bunks.

"He's an idiot." Christina says trying to cheer Tris up.

"It's okay." Tris says softly as they continue to walk. As they're all walking Will stops everyone and as the come face to face with Jeannie.

"What is she doing here?" Will asked softly. Tris keeps her mouth shut and Jeannie approaches them with a soft smile.

"Prior. You're Andrew Prior's daughter, aren't you? Beatrice." Jeannie asked with a smile. Tris shakes her head and gives her a politely smile.

"No, I'm a Pedrad…I'm Amber and Nick's daughter and my names just Tris…" Tris says in the nicest way possible.

"Oops my mistake, you kind of look like Natalie…Tris, I like that." Jeannie says with another soft smile. Jeannie notices Tris's tattoos and nods her head. "You made an impressive choice, Tris, despite your parents and your test results." Jeannie says flatly. Tris keeps looking scared at the fact someone saw her test results.

"You know my parents?" Tris asked with an eyebrow raised. Jeannie nods her head and Tris bits her lip. "And you've also seen my test results?" Tris asked with curiosity.

"Of course. I'm glad you were smart enough to know Dauntless is where you needed to be... Let me know if you ever need anything." Jeannie says before being Lead to Max's office. Tris turns to her friends and they give her a weird look.

"Well, that was weird." Christina says shaking her head at the thought.

"Yeah…I just can't believe she knows my parents…" Tris says in shock.

"On another note what do you think is going on?" Al asked with a curious voice. Will laughs a bit and shrugs as if it was nothing.

"I bet they're hunting Divergents. That's all they talk about at Erudite." Will says nonchalantly. Tris's eyes get a little big and Al takes the words right out her mouth.

"Wait, Divergents are real?" Al asked. Tris is a bit stand offish and she interrupts the boys.

"Hey sorry guys I got to go I'll see you at dinner okay?" Tris says before walking speedy quick to her house to inform her brothers that Jeannie knows their parents and she's hunting Divergents here.

**_A/N: Heyyyy I meant to update yesterday but I got side track I'll try to update every week. Please Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 22

~_Previously_~

_"Wait, Divergents are real?" Al asked. Tris is a bit stand offish and she interrupts the boys._

_"Hey sorry guys I got to go I'll see you at dinner okay?" Tris says before walking speedy quick to her house to inform her brothers that Jeannie knows their parents and she's hunting Divergents here. _

"Zeke! Uriah!" Tris yells to her brothers who are in the hallway near the Pit. Uriah, Zeke, Four and Tyler all turn around.

"What?" Uriah says irritability. Tris rolls her eyes before turning her attention to Four and Tyler.

"Do you guys mind giving my brothers and I like 5 minutes to talk?" Tris asks in a fake sweet tone. Tyler and Four stare at her for a couple of seconds in suspicion. Tris groans and fakes smiles. "Please guys..." Tris begs through her teeth. Tyler and Four both shrug before walking away. Tris takes a deep breath and turns to her brother.

"Alright, what's going on now Tris?" Zeke asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did Max tell you why Jeannie is here?" Tris asked with curiosity evident in her voice. Zeke is quite for a couple of seconds thinking before shaking his head "no".

"No he didn't say... Why? What did you find out now?" Zeke asked.

"Well because I just saw/met Jeannie about 20 minutes ago. But get this, Will used to be from Erudite and he told me that Jeannie might be here because shes "probably" searching for "Divergents"." Tris explains trying not to sound to worried. Uriah's eyes get big and he clears his throat a bit.

"Um so what are you saying?" Uriah asked before continuing to clear his throat. Tris bites her lip nervously and shrug.

"I honestly don't know but then I was thinking that maybe Max might be working with Jeannie to take them out.." Tris says causing her brothers and her to have an awkward silence. Tris sighs and breaks it. "But maybe I'm just thinking to deep into the situation?..." Tris states more to herself more than her brothers. Zeke nods his head agreeing, taking in what was said.

"I'll talk to Eric and Four about this and I'll see what they know before confronting Max once again." Zeke says sternly. Uriah and Tris nod in agreement. A couple of seconds later Tyler and Four make their way back to where Tris and her brothers are talking.

"Are you good now Tris?" Tyler asked Tris with a slight smirk. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Yep, they're all yours." Tris says before walking away. Tris takes a deep breath and thinks long and hard about what she's going to do. Tris decides that later tonight after Stage 1 results, she's going to sneak to Erudite again and confront Jeannie.

**_ TIME SKIP (to Stage_** **_1 Result ceremony)_**

Tris walks to the training room with all the initiates and walks over to where Christian, Al and Will are standing.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get back. What did I miss?" Tris asked smiling. Christina links arms with Tris and smirks.

"Nothing really, we mostly chilled and waited for the meeting to begin...Nothing special happened." Christina says laying her head on Tris's shoulder.

"So where did you go Tris?" Al asked suspiciously and curiously eyeing Tris. Tris gives him a weird look.

"Why does it matter?" Tris snapped defensively.

"Oh, sorry Tris I didn't mean to pry.." Al says putting his hands up in surrender. "I was just making sure you were okay." Al says genuinely concerned. Tris puts her guard down and relaxes. Right as she was about to apologize she's cut off by the sound of Max's voice.

"If you ranked above the red line, you'll move on to the second stage of training. If you're below the red line... Well let's just say we won't be wasting anymore time on you." Max says with a voice full of sternness and intimidation. Max pauses for a couple of seconds to let it sink in. "Alright here are your rankings."

Max reveals the ranks and there are some cheers from the initiates that have made it above the line, Others walk away in anger or in sadness. Tris moves closer to the board to get a closer view only to see that she was ranked 5th. Tris stares at the board in disbelief. Tris stands there in complete and utter shocked. Tris crosses her arms over her chest unhappy on how poorly she placed. Tris then searches the board again for Uriah's name. Tris looks and automatically feels envy, jealousy, anger and disappointment when she sees that Uriah was ranked 1st place. After minutes of staring at the board still in disbelief Tris finally looks away and walks over to her friends.

"You did amazing job Tris you totally deserve to be ranked in the top ten." Christina says smiling with genuine happiness in her voice. Tris gives her a small smile back and pulls her into a small hug.

"Awe, thanks! And I think you should've ranked higher too because you did just as an amazing job as me." Tris says pulling out of the hug. Christina smiles and says "thank you".

"Great Job Tris..." Al says softly giving Tris a small smile. Tris offers Al a half smile.

"Thanks, you did a good job as well." Tris says trying to keep her hidden anger for him hidden. Tris takes a deep because she knows that one of the reasons why she ranked so low is because she helped him. Tris bits her lip to keep her from saying something she'll regret. Tris puts on her fake smiles and shakes off her mean thoughts.

"How hard do you guys think stage 2 will be?" Will asked curiously.

"I don't know, because this stage was physically tough...How much harder could it get?" Christina says with a little bit of cockiness in her voice. Tris shakes her heads laughing at how naive Christina's being.

"Chris, my brother Zeke's done this and he says that stage 1 was a lot easier than stage 2." Tris says in a "matter a fact" tone. "I don't think going into stage 2 with that kinda of mindset is a great idea. There's a difference between having confidence and being arrogant..." Tris says to her friend. Christina gives a curt nod, taking what Tris said into consideration but shakes of Tris's comment.

"True, but maybe what your brother finds hard, I find it to be easier. Who knows?." Christina states. Tris can't help but to laugh a little. Tris, Will, Christina and Al all talk for a bit before going their separate ways.

"Yeah, it's getting late guys... I think I'm going to head to the bunks so I'll be ready for whatever Eric and Four throw at us tomorrow." Will says before yawning. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Yeah I totally agree! If I don't get some sleep, I'll have bags under my eyes and that is not a pretty sight." Christina says before giving Tris a hug goodnight. Tris hugs backs and waves bye to her friends.

Tris looks at her watch to see that's probably to late to catch a train to Erudite. Tris groans and decides that she'll try again tomorrow. After thinking about that idea Tris decides that it's better to go tomorrow so no one gets suspicious. Tris walks a little bit further until she reaches her house and she walks into the house. Tris walks into the living room and sees Uriah and Zeke. Tris try's walking up the stairs to avoid making conversation with them.

"Tris..." Zeke says as Tris was about to take a step up the stairs. Tris silently curses and turns around slowly with a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Zeke! Wh-Whatcha" Tris says before coughing, trying to clear the guilt out of her throat. "Um...Need?" Tris finishes before bitting her lip in anticipation. Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing really... Is there anything you want to tell me?" Zeke asked casually. Tris snorts before rolling her eyes a bit.

_Is there anything I want to tell you Zeke? Haha No! I'm not in the mood for "I told you so's". _

"Oh yeah, so um I was ranked 5th overall and um I think I had a banana for breakfast... No wait I think it was an apple." Tris states before faking like she's thinking.

"Really Tris?! How could you let this happen?!" Zeke says with disappointment in voice. Tris nods her head agreeing.

"You are absolutely right. It's just it's really hard for me to remember because they're both health and great tasting fruits that Dauntless has blessed us with ." Tris says. Tris looks at Zeke and scowls a bit.

"Tris! This is serious...How could you let yourself fall to 5th place? You could've placed 1st." Zeke says with more disappointment evident in his voice. Tris was about to apologize and says she know but Uriah's laugh catches her off guard.

"You mean she could've placed 2nd right?" Uriah says laughing as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "I was ranked 1st because I'm just that much better. Even if she didn't make as many mistakes, I'd still win." Uriah says arrogantly. Uriah smirks a bit.

"Wow arrogant much? Care to make a bet then?" Tris asked glaring at her twin. Uriah raises and eyebrow.

"What are your terms? You know I'm all in for kicking your ass again." Uriah says smirking. Tris shakes her head at her brother naive brother.

"If I rank 1st in stage 2, all I want is for you to admit that I'm the winner and that I'm better than you." Tris says simply. Uriah snorts and nods his head.

"Okay, and my terms are the same." Uriah says before sticking out his hand. Tris grabs his hand firmly before smirking.

"May the best twin win..." Tris says before releasing her grip on Uriah's hand and turning her attention back to Zeke who's rolling his eyes at the whole exchange. Tris sees Uriah get up and makes his way to the door be for turning to Tris with a smirk.

"Good luck this time. I mean you're really going to need it considering how you couldn't even rank in the top 3...Hopefully in stage 2 you'll actually be some sort of competition." Uriah says before walking out the door. Tris rolls her eyes in disgust. Tris finally turns to Zeke who looks pissed off.

"Are you done yet?" Zeke asked irritatedly. Automatically nods her head yes. Zeke sighs and shrugs.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say "I told you so"... Without actually saying it." Zeke states. Tris begins to feel guiltiness wash over her, leaving the anger and an other emotion to vanish completely.

"Yeah...I know I really messed up." Tris says without empathy. Zeke looks at her with slight shock. "I'm beginning to realize that I'm not acting "brave" or "mature" I've been careless, irresponsible, reckless and slightly disrespectful. And when I got 5th place it hit me. Ranking 1st was my dream for as long as I can remember and I missed my shot for stage 1 but I won't be able to rank 1st in stage 2." Tris explains.

"I can't keep blaming others for how I feel and I can't keep acting the way I do...I'm going to be on my own soon, and I can't keep relying on Uriah, Max, and you to always come and save the day. I know that I have to start owning up to my mistakes and or take responsibility for it." Tris says (finally). Zeke's quite for a moment before responding.

"Well...I can't really lecture you anymore...You've just about took care of everything except one thing." Zeke says looking at Tris. Tris looks at him in confusion.

"What's the one thing?" Tris asks not knowing what she missed.

"Yea sure you've been irresponsible and etc. that's clear but when you help your friend Al that day. That's when you lost 1st place." Zeke says staring Tris straight in her eyes. "I know you care and lookout for just about everybody but not everyone in this world Tris, is looking out for you." Zeke says. Tris nods her head slowly.

"Yea, I know that...What is your point?" Tris asks.

"Okay...Just for a second Tris, stop talking." Zeke says sternly. "I need you to open you ears a listen and I need you to use your brain. I need you to listen to hear, not to reply." Zeke says. Tris nods her understanding.

"Okay." Tris says.

"Initiation is a competition. It's survival of the fittest. Stage 2 is about YOU. How will YOU can handle things. Not how Uriah handles things, and not how Christina, Will, Al, Marlene and Lynn handle things." Zeke says. "Stage 2 is what it comes down to, this is your last shot. Stage 1 isn't important anymore because if you ranked 10th in stage one but rank below the red line at the end of stage 2 ... you're cut." Zeke says sternly. Tris let's everything Zeke said linger in her mind.

"I hear what you're saying and I understand." Tris says.

"I believe you. I also trust that you'll play this game to win. Just remember that allies are great in all until you've become useless or a threat...Which one do you think you are?" Zeke asks rhetorically. Zeke walks away and leave Tris to her thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

~**Previously**~

_"I hear what you're saying and I understand." Tris says._

_"I believe you. I also trust that you'll play this game to win. Just remember that allies are great in all until you've become useless or too big of a threat. Which one do you think you are?" Zeke asks rhetorically. Zeke walks away and leave Tris to her thoughts._

"Wow, so we passed the first stage of training and this is our reward? How Glamorous?" Christina says sarcastically.

"Well...Think about it this way Chris, after we complete stage 2 we'll be able to pick our own jobs." Tris says smirking as she loads a crate onto the truck. As Tris bends down to pick up another crate, she notices a light flashing in her face. Tris squints her eyesight bit before turning and looking in the direction the light was coming from.

"True true! I can't wait!" Christina says excitedly. Tris not paying attention to anything Christina said and Tris begins walking towards the direction of where the light was coming from. "Are you going over there to get more crates?" Christina asked.

"Yea, yea sure... I'll be right back." Tris says dismissively before quickly walking behind talk crates and sacks. Tris walks to the furthest corner and stops in her tracks.

"Mom?" Tris says barely above a whisper. Amber nods her head and pulls her into a tight and sweet embrace. Tris looks back up at her with tears flowing down her face.

"My precious little girl." Amber says grabbing one of Tris's hand.

"Mom, wh-what are you doing here?" Tris asked wiping some of her tears from her cheeks. Amber smiles softly and gives Tris's hand a small squeeze.

"I knew Max would assign you guys to come here sooner or later." Amber says still smiling as she looks at Tris. "Oh my, look at you! You've grown up to be strong and beautiful young lady!" Amber says letting go of Tris's hand. Amber touches Tris's cheeks tenderly.

"Mom, you can't be here... Th-They all think you and Dad are dead...Why are you here? Mom you could get caught!" Tris says with worry and concern evident in her voice.

"Yes honey I know, but this is important. Honey, you and Uriah are in danger." Amber says with seriousness in her voice.

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Tris says trying to comprehend what her mother just said, before looking at her mother in confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about? Mom what's happening!?" Tris asks with panic and more concern.

"I have to ask you; We're you "sick" when you took your aptitude test?" Amber asks. Tris nods her head slowly. "Honey what were your results?" Amber asks again. Tris looks at her hesitantly. Amber senses Tris's hesitation and Amber touches her hand motherly. "It's okay, you can tell me." Amber says calmly.

"...They were uh... inconclusive." Tris says hesitantly. Amber sighs like she already knew the answer and looks at her sternly.

"Divergent..." Amber nods her head before looking at Tris with a serious expression. "Listen to me Tris, you can't tell your friends, your instructors, You can't trust anyon-!" Amber says before she's cut of by an alarm.

"Wait mom!" Tris yells to Amber in confusion.

"People have always been so threatened by Divergents. But now Erudite is looking for them everywhere, they're actively seeking them out!" Amber informs Tris sternly. Tris nods already understanding this part.

"Why?! Mom..what am I? What is Uriah?! What is going on?!" Tris asks. Amber continues to looks around again to make sure no ones listening to their conversation or to make sure no one sees them.

"You guys don't conform, your guy's minds work in a million different ways. They're scared of you guys...They're scared of people like you. In stage two of training is where you and Uriah are most at risk. They're gonna get inside your guys head and watch how you guys respond to fear. But I know you guys can pass... Will pass. I know you guys will make it through Dauntless, I have seen it happen before." Amber says.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?! Mom what's happening?!" Tris says raising her voice with confusion and concern.

"Know who you are Beatrice Natalie Pedrad. I love you honey, and I promise you we'll see each other again." Amber says before pulling her daughter into a tight hug and kissing her hugs back and tears fall from her eyes again.

"I love you mom!" Tris says pulling out of the hug. "Mom please tell me what's happening." Tris pleads. Amber touches Tris's face one more time before staring at something behind Tris. Tris gives her a weird look before turning around to see no one. Tris turns back to Amber when she notices that Ambers gone. Tris bits her lip to keep from crying and she walks back to Christina.

"Hey, you just back just in time. its time to head back to Dauntless." Christina says before walking away. Tris doesn't say anything. Tris takes one more look behind her before walking off with the others.

_**TIME SKIP (At Dauntless)**_

Tris tells her friends she'll see them in a couple of hours when it's time to begin stage 2. Tris walks to her house thinking about her mother.

_Why did you have to leave me again?_

Tris starts walking towards her house when she decides she wants to go to the chasm to think. Tris walks to her favorite spot that only Zeke, Uriah and herself know where it's located. Tris walks to her favorite spot and sees Uriah sitting down throwing rocks into the waterfall.

"Hey?...What are you doing here?" Tris says moving closer to him. Tris plops down next to him. Tris turns to look at her brother only to see dried tear stains on his cheeks. "Are you okay?" Tris asks quietly. Uriah shakes his head.

"No..." is all Uriah says. Tris sighs and remembers what her mother told her.

_You and Uriah are in danger._

"Hey, Uriah can I ask you something?" Tris says looking over at the waterfall. Uriah shrugs before throwing rocks into the waterfall. "When you were working in Amity today did you..." Tris trials of trying not to sound crazy. "Um..did you by any chance...see mom..." Tris asks Uriah. It's quite for a couple seconds before Uriah answers.

"No..." Uriah says looking at Tris. Tris questioning herself until Uriah speaks up again interrupting her train of thought. "But I did see Dad..." Uriah says quietly. Tris's eyes get real big.

"Really?! Did he tell you what the hell is going on?!" Tris asked with seriousness evident in her voice.

"Nope. The only thing that he told me that I could even classify as "important" or "useful" is when he told me that you and I are in danger." Uriah says continuing to throw rocks. Tris sighs and turns to look at her brother.

"Do you think we should tell Max and Zeke that we're divergent?" Tris asks Uriah. Uriah stops throwing rocks and turns to look at his sister.

"Do you honestly believe that's a smart decision to do considering dad and I'm sure mom said to keep what we are a secret?" Uriah asked rhetorically with a slight scowl.

"I understand but we're in danger Uriah! We need to tell them so that they can help keep us safe." Tris says crossing her arms over her chest. "We have to tell someone..." Tris says quietly. Uriah snorts and continues to throw rocks.

"Yeah, and then let's tell them how we saw our parents!." Uriah says sarcasm dropping from his voice. "If we tell them what we know...Where not only putting ourselves in danger by doing that Beatrice; we're also putting our friends and family members in danger and we'd also be putting us FURTHER in danger!" Uriah says with seriousness evident in his voice. Everything is silent between the two of them. After about 5 minutes Tris breaks the silence.

"I miss mom and dad." Tris says more to herself then to Uriah. Uriah stops throwing the rocks into the chasm and Tris can see his whole body tense.

"Yeah, me too..." Uriah says quietly. "Hey... Uh quick question... when mom left did she like... disappear? Like out of thin air?" Uriah asks curiously. Tris nods her head remembering the whole interaction.

"Mhmm hmmm but before she left a weird alarm sound went off and then all the sudden she started saying her goodbyes to me." Tris says thinking. Uriah turns to his sister with a contemplating look on his face.

"That's really odd to me..." Uriah states. Tris gives him perplexed look.

"How so?" Tris asks. Uriah's quite for a couple of minutes before responding.

"Think about it." Uriah say trying to make sense of it all. "They both left or disappeared quickly without any sort of trace." Uriah states quietly. "How is that even be possible?" Uriah says not believing.

"... I I-ah don't know..." Tris says not being able to come up with a reason.

"Exactly..." Uriah says. "I doesn't make any sense." Uriah says. "There's way too many things not adding up." Uriah expresses frustratedly. Tris silently agrees before slowly standing up.

"Yea, you're right." Tris says as she starts dusting off her pants. "And there's nothing we can do about it..." Tris trails off. "Well I'm going to go to training, good luck." Tris says before walking away. Tris hears Uriah snorts and hears a faint response.

"Yea, you're going to need it." Tris hears Uriah say cockily. Tris continues to walk until she's completely out of the Chasm and she heads to simulation center.

_**Time Skip (The Simulation Center)**_

Tris waits outside the simulation room with the rest of the initiates waiting to be tested on their control of their fears. Tris socializes with her friends when Christina notices Molly being taken out of the room looking shaken.

"What the hell happened to her?" Christina says not to anyone in particular.

"Is she suppose to look like that?" Al says quietly with evident fear in his voice. Tris turns her head to look at Molly and notices she's frighten.

"What did they do to her?" Christina says shaking her head with sympathy in her voice. Tris sighs and continues to talk to her friends when her name is called.

"Tris" Four says standing at the door where Molly cane out. Tris hesitantly stands up and walks to the door. Tris walks through the door and stops waiting to follow Four.

Four leads her into a room with the chair that looks like the chair she sat in when she was taking her aptitude test. To the right of the chair there was a weird looking computer and a table with several needles and blue almost glowing liquid. Tris gulps and turns to Four with slight concern and suspicion.

"Take a seat." Four says as he walks over to the table by the chair. Tris bits her lip nervously and sits in the chair.

A couple minutes later Tris relaxes and she feels Four adjust the seat. Four then walks over to the table and grabs the blue liquid and walks back over to her.

"I'm going to inject you with serum that stimulates the part of the brain that process fear." Four explains. "This serum induces hallucinations and then it transmitters in the serum allows me to be able to see the images in your head." Four finishes. Tris eyes get wide and she sighs.

"So, you'll be able to see what's inside my head?" Tris questions with an eyebrow raised. Four nods his head.

"Yep." Four says before touching Tris's shoulder. The nervousness she was feeling before is no longer there and she feels fireworks at his touch. "Lean back." Four says before removing his hand. Tris leans back and Four injects to serum.

"Ouch." Tris says with a smirk playing on her lips. Four snorts and walks over to the computer looking thing.

"Okay, you're going to be facing your worst fears, Tris. Most people have ten to fifteen really bad ones. You have to calm yourself. Slow your heart rate and your breathing and deal with what's in front of you. Be brave Tris." Four says.

Tris doesn't have anytime to respond because she feels herself become tired like as her eyes close. Right before Tris completely drifts away as she tries to prepare herself.

_May the odds ever be in my favor?_


End file.
